Just Give Me a Reason
by icypinkroses
Summary: A/U. Inspired by Pink's Just Give me A Reason. Is it possible to learn to love again once you've been broken beyond repair? Adult themes and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by the song it's been titled after by Pink and the guy from Fun. The song is so beautiful and I just couldn't resist. **

**So, Please Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Tokyo 2004 spring**_

Ichigo waited until most of his classmates left the building before he gathered his books and materials and followed suit. He hated shuffling out of the door, elbow to elbow with other people. Where ever he had to go it wasn't that important that he needed to rush out as if the building was on fire.

Besides, he had work after this and he certainly wasn't in any hurry to make it there.

Languidly, he makes his way to his car in the student parking lot, tossing his things in the back seat.

His phone rings.

"Yo," he gives his normal greeting.

"Are you still on campus?" his best friend, Keigo, asks in a breathless manner.

"Yeah, you need a ride again?"

"More like a getaway car."

Ichigo groans, rubbing his temple. "What did you do this time?"

"Did you know that only the Alpha Omega's are allowed to date Beta Phi Mui? Because I certainly didn't!" He shouts into the phone.

Ichigo chuckles silently, shaking his head at his friend idiotic antics. "Where are you, I'll swing by and pick you up…or what's left of you."

"Don't be so mean Ichigo-kun! I'm really scared that I'm going to die here!"

"Well you shouldn't waste your breath on whining and just tell me where you are already."

"The bookstore…HURRY!"

Laughing, Ichigo throws the car into reverse and leaving the student lot. Lucky for Keigo, he was in lot C which is the closest to the book store. He was there in less than five minutes, honking his horn for Keigo to come out.

A short minute later, Keigo runs out, sheer panic on his face, a beat later 10 buff men runs out of the store, screaming; outrage danced across their features.

Keigo flies through the open widow of Ichigo's car, shouting at him to drive.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO! HURRY UP AND DRIVE ICHIGO-KUN!" he shouts. Ichigo smirking, steps on the gas and leaves the school with the skill of an expert veteran NASCAR driver.

Keigo shifts in the car until he's in an upright position and buckled in. He releases a heavy sigh, laughing as he has once again escaped a near death beating.

"Man! Did you see that?! It was like, 20 guys, all up in arms because I talked to a girl!" he exclaimed excitedly like what Ichigo can only assume a chipmunk enthusiasm would be like. Ichigo only shook his head in disapproval as his friend went on and on about the "insanely hot girl" who he was just being friendly to. Ichigo had no doubt in his mind that more went on than what Keigo was admitting to.

"So," he interrupts Keigo's babble. "Where are we going?" he made his way to the freeway smoothly cutting across traffic. Since Keigo was here it was obvious that he wasn't going to work today.

"To Hell if you don't slow down!" Keigo shouts as the narrowly cut off an eighteen wheeler. Ichigo rolls his eyes; his smirk deepens as he increases his speed. "Don't you have work today?"

"Don't I always? It doesn't really matter, as long as I graduate I'm going to be CEO, it's a family company, it's not like they're going to give to someone else. All my dad care about is the image of the company and excommunicating your son and giving the corporation to someone else. That's bad for business."

"Yeah I get it, but shouldn't you at least try and put some effort into it?"

"Naw," he turns and looks at Keigo in the eye. "It's too much fun just doing whatever the hell I want."

"Man eyes on the road!" Keigo screamed.

* * *

BrOkEn

* * *

**Tokyo 2013 Spring**

Orihime bites her plump lower lip hard, squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for the test to be over with.

It was the 23 third one she'd taken in the last hour.

There were so many pieces of white, pink, yellow and baby blue plastic lying around the spacious bathroom. Scattered on the floor and sink and tub.

It was disgusting. She knew it.

She had urinated on these pieces of plastic, only to discard them carelessly about her.

But each and every piece of plastic made her angry. They made her furious.

So far, they all showed positive.

The little plus.

The three smiling baby faces.

The pink slash.

They all announced that she was pregnant.

And she couldn't bear it.

The timer dings and she quickly grasps the plastic little stick.

It is just as offensive as the others.

"NO!" she cries, throwing the harmless stick away from her.

But it wasn't harmless.

It was a death sentence.

She braces herself against the marble counter of the bathroom, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves and the dizzy spell that came over her.

Slowly, she slides down to the floor; tears escape her large grey eyes and slides down her numb face, her mouth slightly agape in horror and despair.

The top edges of her dress is wet, her mascara and eyeliner smears on her face.

Again.

This is happening again.

Like a poor sinner, she prayed violently for this to never happen to her again. For her to swiftly be killed like a cat underneath a merciless tire of a car before this was to ever happen to her once more.

Yet, as always, she was ignored.

She couldn't believe that it happened. She wasn't even sure how it happened.

Wait.

There was that night that he was drunk. So impossibly drunk, he wasn't even sure who he was in bed with. Certainly he didn't know, for when he selfishly finished, it wasn't her name which escaped his lips in a breathy whisper.

But that of his true love, for he has stopped loving her years ago, that is…

…if he had ever truly loved her to begin with.

There was a heavy knock on the bathroom door. The sound of flesh meeting solid oak reverberated deep within the too large bathroom.

Orihime's eyes widen into saucers as she looked around, jolted from her thoughts.

"Kurosaki-san, you've been in there for a while, are you sick?" It was her maid, Hana. Orihime had forgotten that she was still there.

"Eto…No, Hana-san. I am alright. Please, you have the rest of the day off." she didn't want her to come in and see the mess on the ground. See the mess that she was stewing and quickly becoming a part of.

"Are you sure Kurosaki-san? I still have to prepare dinner for you and Kurosaki-sama."

"No…he's…he's taking me out to dinner. Sorry, I forgot to mention it earlier." It was a lie. A very poor lie.

Ichigo hasn't taken her out to dinner for a very long time.

Not unless he needs her.

And so very rarely does he need her anymore.

It is very quiet on the other side of the door. Hana knew of her employers failing marriage. She knew that for a long time the love between the two was lost. Buried with the many half-formed children in the family's cemetery, abandoned and left in the ground to rot.

"Okay Kurosaki-san. Please, call me if you need anything. There is soup in the refrigerator if you become hungry before your dinner," she says softly.

"Arigato Hana-san, I will see you tomorrow," Orihime voice wavers.

She listens as the light foot falls of Hana as she leaves from the door.

Soon, she was alone.

She hated that she sent Hana away. She was her only companion whenever she was home.

But she couldn't risk her seeing the plethora of test strewn about the floor and counters, the urine which splattered the floor.

She couldn't risk another person knowing of her failures.

Several.

There have been several pregnancies.

All of them have been miscarriages. Save for one.

She was only 28 and she has had 8 miscarriages and one still born.

The last three miscarriages no one knew about because she didn't tell anyone she was pregnant.

She buried the children herself, in small wooden jewelry boxes somewhere far in their spacious backyard.

The first three had names.

Kumiko.

Natsumi.

Yoshiro.

The still born came after the first 3.

It was a boy. His name was Akihiko.

After him, they stopped naming them.

After him, Ichigo stopped loving her.

He began to come home less. And when he did he smelled of her perfume.

He began to talk to her less.

When he looked at her, he saw past her.

His eyes always held some emotion that was far from love and more closely resembled pity.

He barely even touched her anymore.

She would be lucky if she saw him twice a week now.

He was so busy with work, something he never really cared for, he thrusts himself into it. Into his friends…into his lover.

She didn't know what hurt more, the fact that he was clearly in love with someone else. Or the fact that she knows about her and is unable or unwilling to do anything with the knowledge.

She knows that he wouldn't leave her. She is the face of his company. If he was to leave her, it would damn his company. It would damn him.

But it would also free him. He would be free to openly be with the one he truly loves. The one he goes home to every night.

The one who was able to bear his child.

Yes. They have a child together. It is a girl of the age two.

When Orihime found out the woman was pregnant she nearly died inside. She cried for weeks and weeks. It was after her eighth miscarriage, when he would still lie with her occasionally and didn't have to be piss sloppy drunk to do so.

She was sick for weeks after she heard the news. It was very soon after the miscarriage.

Like a bird with clipped wings, she couldn't no longer leave her nest. She was confined to her bed, unable to even walk to the bathroom.

Slowly she healed, with the help of Hana; she became strong enough to walk. Strong enough to work once more.

But then she saw the child.

Any lingering hopes that it wasn't his were banished instantly.

* * *

"_Ohayo Kuchiki-san!" Orihime greeted the woman as she entered the hospital room, large bouquet pink and white balloons in one hand, a plethora of stuffed animals and bags of baby Paraphernalia in the other. _

_She stumbled a bit when she saw that Ichigo was already in the room. She wasn't expecting him. She purposely came during the morning so that she wouldn't have to see him. _

_He was holding the small newborn and tenderly gazing down at her. He didn't even look up to greet her; he was enraptured by the small figure in her arms. _

_Rukia, who was lovingly smiling at the two, turned her attention to Orihime. _

_She at least had the decency to looked ashamed for a moment before she quickly concealed her emotions, smiling brightly. _

"_Ohayo Orihime-san! What a wonderful surprise having you here! Oh! You brought so much stuff!" _

_Orihime tore her gaze away from Ichigo, who still hasn't noticed her presence, and looked at Rukia. She looked tired, but incredibly happy, and she still had a glow about her. She faltered. "Oh yeah…I wasn't sure what you had already…there are receipts in the bag if you want to return something…"this was so much harder than she thought it would be. _

_Her heart constricted painfully in her chest. It was as if the room was coated in thick black smoke the way it became painful for her to breathe, the way her eyes burned with unshed tears. _

_She awkwardly made her way to Rukia and set the items down; the balloons escaped from her hands and flew about the room. _

_That captured Ichigo's attention. _

_He looked up, surprised and his eyes met hers. _

_Her breath caught in her throat. _

_It took every fiber of her being to not break down. _

_To hide her pain. _

_To shield her heart. _

_His eyes held nothing, he didn't even flinch. _

"_What are you doing here?" he asked. His voice wasn't laced with malice or contempt or guilt. It was neutral. As if he was asking about the weather and not about her surprise visit to the hospital where his mistress have given birth to his bastard child. _

"_I…I…wanted to see Kuchiki-san's baby and to make sure that they were both doing well…if it's a bad time…then I can go," she willed with all of her might to not shed a tear. She forced the muscles in her face to stay as they were. _

_She tried to make her voice strong and as neutral as his, but every second she spent there talking to him…it was another dagger in her heart. Another smash against her soul as it became pulverized to bits. _

_His bleakness, his ability to not care at all is what really killed her. _

_It was as if he felt nothing for her. _

_He was a jellyfish. _

_He held no brain…no heart…he only served to bring about pain and misery which was only reserved for her. _

"_Orihime-san would you like to hold her?" Rukia asked, trying to slice through the thick tension. _

_Orihime looked at her, surprised, as did Ichigo. _

"_Oh no, I couldn't possibly…" _

"_Please, I insist. Ichigo-kun, give the baby to Orihime," Rukia insisted. _

_He looked at her, his eyes searching her as if she meant the child harm. _

_That hurt her…to the core she was insulted. _

_Gingerly, she made her way across to room to Ichigo. _

_She held her arms out, the light blue of her sweater illuminated by the fluorescent light of the hospital room. _

_Gently and hesitantly, Ichigo transferred the small, fragile, infant to her outstretched arms. _

"_She's so light…" Orihime gasps. The child felt so fragile and small in her arms. _

_She was sleeping peacefully, as if she hadn't a care in the world. _

_Orihime supposed she didn't. _

_When Orihime fully looked at the child, she wanted to groan and look away. _

_The child looked like an exact replica of Karin, Ichigo's little sister. _

_This was like a jagged knife in her gut, maligning all of her innards, spearing though her stomach, intestines, and lungs, searching for her heart and cutting it out. _

"_Wh…what's her name?..." Orihime choked out, her voice sounded strange, but she couldn't help it. She was dying inside. _

"_Kumiko." _

_Oh Kami, it hurts. _

_That was the killing blow. _

"_That's…that's a beautiful name…" she couldn't do it. She couldn't do this. "Gomen," She returned the child back to Ichigo quickly. "I…I need bathroom…I need…I need to use the bathroom," she quickly fled from the room, unable to contain her tears a moment longer. _

_They fell from her eyes in great heaves. _

_She made it to the end of the hall before she had to brace herself so that she didn't fall over. _

_She covered her mouth with her hands as a large sob bubbled up from her throat. _

_She fell to the ground because her knees were weak. Her hair fell over her shoulder and pooled on the ground as she kneeled over and cried violently. _

_What a cruel, cruel thing to do. _

_Did she have her hold the child as a painful reminder of what she could never do? One more thing to shove in her face, one more thing to flaunt their love. _

_And to name her Kumiko. _

_It's true that it had been a long time, but...Kumiko…that name has been in her heart forever, that has never left her, never has she forgotten. _

_There was still a nursery made for the child, although there were so many after her, Orihime had been unable to get rid of a single item. _

_And here, they name their child Kumiko. _

_Life was a cruel mistress. _

_She gave and she took away. _

_All of Orihime's life has been a rollercoaster. She was down and up, down and up. There were parts of her life when she was happy, like when she was with her brother, when she was scouted at14 to become a model, when Ichigo was introduced into her life…_

_Then she would crash to the ground in a painful halt, like when her brother died, her miscarriages, her loveless marriage, Kumiko. _

_That should be her in that room!_

_That should be her daughter!_

_She should have that glow!_

_Ichigo should have looked at her with such tenderness and love! _

_But she's not. _

_She wanted to weep endlessly in that hall. _

_But she had work to do. And she was unsure of when Ichigo would leave. _

_So she left that spot on the ground. _

_And she left a piece of her heart there as well. _

_To be trampled, mangled and discarded and eventually thrown away all together. _

_Just as Ichigo has done her._

* * *

She watched as Kumiko grew to be a beautiful girl.

She looked so much like her father it was astounding.

Ichigo lavished the girl with attention and gifts.

She has taken to calling him "Daddy Ichi".

It seems as though no one cared of Orihime's eternal grief.

Ichigo certainly didn't care for it.

But then again, he was Ichigo Kurosaki.

He does whatever the hell he wants.

* * *

**So...Questions, Comments and/Or Concerns? **

**The Next Chapter should be up pretty soon. **


	2. Someone Like You

**Um, Here's chapter two. I promised that I would have it up soon didn't I?**

**Thank you all for the many vocal, to say the least, reviews. I loved them all, even the one that kind of insulted me and called me a troll. **

**Quick little note: This story isn't a fake. It's totally real. I know it's really hard to swallow, but there's a method to my madness and it will all make for a, hopefully good story. So if you'll please just give this story a chance, because I need Ichigo to act the way he's acting. I'm not a total heartless jerk, at least I hope I'm not. **

**Am starting to feel a nervous about this story though...**

**So, please read, review and enjoy?**

* * *

_**Tokyo 2004 Spring.**_

Orihime smiles brightly as she emerges from the water, cupping it in her hands and throwing it into the air.

Her bright orange hair clings to her back as the pretty, bubble gum pink bikini rides up her butt, making her incredibly uncomfortable.

Ignoring her discomfort, she twirls around in the water, splashing it everywhere, laughing as she does so.

"Beautiful, beautiful! You're doing wonderful Inoue-chan!" the camera man praise as she poses. "Okay, thanks that's amazing, someone dry her off we have more than enough to work with. Inoue-chan you did amazing as always, it was a pleasure working with you."

She smiles and gives a bow to the camera man. "Arigato Oshiro-sama. It was great working with you again."

She's draped in a towel and helped out of the ocean on to the hot sand of the beach. She does a little jig, hopping on the sand until she makes it to her towel where her flip flops lie, causing a laugh to erupt from those around her.

"There she goes again with her cute little quirks," one of the equipment managers comments jovially as he packs away the camera.

"Working with Inoue-chan is so much fun, she always does something that will get a good laugh from you," another replies.

She is given a bottle of cold water. She bows, profusely thanking the person.

"Inoue-chan, you don't have to thank me, I'm just doing my job."

"Oh no, I must thank you! You went through so much trouble!"

The person's face takes on a light red tint as they rub the back of their neck. "Eto…not really. You're not picky about the water and there's a cooler full of them over there…"

"But how did you know that I would be thirsty?! You were thinking of me and being extremely kind, I am forever grateful to you."

"You shouldn't be…it's only water…"they mutter, slowly backing away.

A towel is thrust upon her head, drying her hair violently.

"Orihime-chan, you must dry your hair or you'll get a cold!" her best friend in the world, Tatsuki, scolded as she viciously scrubbed Orihime's head dry.

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan! I didn't know you were here already! I hope you didn't wait long!"

"Naw, I was released from class early, figured you'd need a ride." Orihime then remembers that she didn't have her car with her. She had left it at the lot of her manager's office.

She slams her palm into her forehead, her manager freaks out.

"Orihime-chan what are you doing?! We need that precious face of yours to be unblemished! Don't just go around bruising yourself!" Nanao scolded, batting Orihime's hand away from her forehead.

"Gomenasai Nanao-san, I wasn't thinking. I guess there's nothing but air in here," she knocks on her head with her fist.

"ORIHIME-CHAN!"

"Oops! Gomen!"

* * *

Once Orihime was dresses in a white and yellow sundress complete with white hat and yellow sunglasses, she and Tatsuki stroll down the beach in search for food.

Orihime had so many appointments and photo shoots she didn't have time to grab a bite to eat all day.

"So what are you in the mood for Tatsuki-chan? Barbeque? Ramen? Sushi?"

"Let go someplace that serves alcohol I'm kind of in a bad mood."

"What's wrong Tatsuki-chan? What's happened?" Orihime is instantly concerned for her friend.

"It's nothing really. I just have a lot on my mind, mid-terms are next week and I know that I should be studying but I just can't seem to focus. And then my boss is being a total pain and…lord, I just need a drink!" she says exasperated throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, let's gets some barbeque! It's close to the boardwalk and they serve flavored beer!" Orihime says excitedly jumping up and down.

Rolling her eyes, Tatsuki agrees and allows herself to be dragged down the beach to the restaurant by the boardwalk.

Orihime waltz in the restaurant, taking in the aroma of freshly barbequed meat.

Her mouth waters instantly, her stomach growls loudly and painfully. She closes her eyes tightly and takes a deep breath, savoring the scent.

"Come on Hime-chan, let's find a table." Tatsuki takes Orihime's hand as they both look around for a table.

Orihime hearts stops in her chest as her covered grey eyes meets the most beautiful pair of warm brown eyes she's ever seen in her life.

Her breaths becomes stuck in her throat, something large takes ahold of her heart, and squeezes it tightly in its grasp.

She can't tear her eyes away from him.

She's captivated by him.

It was in that instant that she knew that she had to have him.

* * *

**bRoKeN**

* * *

_**Tokyo 2013 Spring**_

Ichigo shuffles in through the door of the house, announcing his presence as he kicks off his shoes.

Kumiko comes barreling out of the kitchen, her long black ponytails swinging back and forth wildly.

She barrels into his knees, giggling wildly as he lifts her up into the air and swings her around.

"Ohayo Kumiko, have you been a good girl?" he asks her, settling her on his shoulders as he makes her way to the kitchen.

"Hai! I have been very good." He enters the kitchen and sees Rukia over the stove, stirring soup.

He makes his way over to her and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Ohayo Ichigo-kun, you're here pretty late."

"I had a few things I needed to look over. You saw the piles of work when you left."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you would be so slow when doing them. Dinner will be done in a minute could you and Kumiko go wash up first?"

He nods, setting Kumiko down.

"I'll race you to the bathroom," he said devilishly. Her violet eyes lights up with excitement as she rushes to the bathroom.

"Oi! No running!" Rukia shouts, but it's too late, they're already at the bathroom, and Ichigo has let her win.

"Oh no! You beat me!" he laughs, ensnaring her in a bear hug. She laughs crazily, the sound bringing joy to his heart. "You know, I have a present for you in my suitcase," he tells her as he sets her down. Her eyes widens in excitement, joy lights her faces as she begins to tremble with excitement.

"_Hey Hime-chan~ I have a surprise for you~"_

_Her grey eyes widens to saucers as she trembled with excitement, unable to contain her joy. _

Ichigo frowns, shaking the thought from his head, wondering why on earth he thought of that. He looks around and notices that Kumiko has left. Most likely, to raid his suitcase for her present.

He makes his way back to the living, trying to figure out why he thought of that.

Now that he thinks of it, what was it that he had for her?

"Daddy Ichi! Is this for me?" He heard the tinkering sound of Kumiko's voice, and immediately he was withdrawn from his thoughts.

He sees that she had the little box in her hand. She hasn't opened it yet.

He reaches down and opens the box, presenting the delicate golden bracelet that has her name engrave in English. She looks at the bracelet, her face alight with happiness.

It was so very easy to make her happy.

"_It's so easy to make you happy Orihime, did you know that?" _

_She gives him a bright smile and nods. "The only thing I need to be happy is Kurosaki-kun." _

He frowns again, his head pounding.

He unclasps the bracelet and places the delicate jewelry on her small wrist.

He smiles as she admires the bracelet, her small lips forms an "o" as she uses it to lead the way into the kitchen.

Rukia has set the table; she was placing the food down.

"Mommy, look what daddy Ichi got me!"

"Oh sweetheart, that's beautiful. Really Ichigo-kun, you shouldn't have gotten her something like that, she'll just lose it."

"And I'll just buy her another one," he said, plopping down on the chair.

"Did you guys wash your hands like I asked?"

Both Ichigo and Kumiko look at each other. Rukia crosses her arms and began tapping her foot.

They both rush to the bathroom and vigorously wash their hand, trying to contain their smirks as they do so.

* * *

Ichigo lies in the bed besides Rukia, just staring up at the ceiling, not uttering a sound.

His mind wonders back to earlier when he was bombarded with memories of Orihime.

Of when he still loved her.

Granted, he feels nothing for her now but obligation, but there was once a time when he loved her so much that he was certain that he would die without her by his side.

He was certain that he had contracted some disease from her and she was his only cure.

The only salve to the burning desire that he held for her.

But that's all vanished.

If he was a smarter man, he would've known that it was only a fling. Their feelings for each other weren't strong to withhold a few cracks. It shattered like thin glass under the pressure.

Ichigo knows that she knows where he goes every night.

He knows that she knows that Kumiko is his daughter.

What he doesn't know is why she hasn't said anything.

It's been 4 years since he's fallen out of love with her.

3 since he dropped the façade of pretending to still be in love with her.

Now, they only shared a house, and that was mostly by name. He's rarely there.

He wonders why he thought of her today, when he hasn't thought of her for so long.

"Ichigo-kun…what are you thinking about?" Rukia asks him sweetly.

He rids his mind of all thoughts Orihime and turns to Rukia.

"I'm thinking about how much better you look out of that nightgown than in it," he smirks devilishly.

He rolls on top of her and pulls the small chain to turn off the lights.

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

Orihime wakes to the sound of Hana knocking on the door.

She sleeps in a guest room.

It's much too painful to even consider sleeping in the master bedroom.

There are too many happy memories there.

They are the ones that cuts her deeper than the painful ones.

She rises from the bed and performs her morning ablutions.

She wears a plain white tee and regular skinny jeans, her hair up in a ponytail.

She has some appointments today and they always want to see her untouched to see if they could mold her into what they wanted.

Recently, she hasn't been receiving as many jobs as she used to.

It wasn't because of her age.

They told her that she still looked the same as she did when she was 18.

It was because of her face.

It no longer held the smile that it once did. She couldn't bring herself to smile like she use to so many years ago.

It was much too painful. Her mouth didn't even work the way it did before.

It was too hard to remember if it ever truly did.

But since her pain, she has been gaining new clientele.

Those who wanted darker photos, pictures filled to the brim with pain and sorrow, she's gotten plenty of those.

She played many a fallen angel.

A broken princess.

A slain goddess.

"Hana-san, I should be back in time for lunch okay?" she addresses the woman as she rifles through the refrigerator for a yogurt.

"Hai Kurosaki-san, is there anything in particular that you would like?"

Orihime bit her lip as she thought for a moment.

"Red bean paste! I love Red bean paste!" she exclaims happily. Hana smiles as she nods.

"Of course, I shall make something delicious for you." Orihime runs to the elderly woman and embraces her tightly, profusely thanking her.

As she leaves her overly, large home, her driver taking her to her first appointment, she silently thanks Hana again.

For now, she has something, although minuscule, to smile for during the day.

* * *

Orihime, was almost done with her appointments. Thanks to Hana, she landed 5 out of the 6 that she met with today. The last was still deciding between her and another.

Her mouth watered as her stomach growled in protest at the lack of food.

She hadn't eaten dinner the night before.

She was too broken hearted to do such a thing.

And the yogurt didn't fill her up.

Her driver pulls up to the building, the car grinding to a slow halt. Before he could open his door to open hers, she bursts out and runs into the building, shouting her thanks and gratefulness.

She runs through the hall of the building, looking around, quickly realizing that she has no idea where to go.

She digs into her big black bag and pulls out the folder with the necessary information.

It spills everywhere.

Cascading and flying down the hall in a sea of white and black rectangles, gently lying on the ground.

She quickly kneels to pick up all of the papers, careful not to get a paper cut. Her manager has warned her about cutting her skin.

As she reaches for a sheet a pale hand extends to help her.

"Oh, arigato…" she trails off as her eyes meet the most shockingly, green eyes ever. Like jade emeralds, they shined brilliantly although they held no more emotion than inquisitiveness.

This man looked very familiar.

He doesn't speak as he stands and helps her up.

She smiles brightly at the familiar stranger, trying hard to decipher where she knows him from.

He stares at her, a strange expression on his face as if he's trying to read her.

Her face burns.

She looks away, unable to take those piercing green eyes.

She bows to him and walks around him, unable to stop herself from casting another glance in his direction.

She…

…was captivated by him.

* * *

Questions, Comments and/Or Concerns?

Yes, hate reviews are welcomed as well I guess.


	3. Hurt

**Wow, so many reviews, Thank you all, I really appreciate it. **

**WARNING SPOILER do not read if you're not a fan of spoilers: For the story that is. This is a Ichihime story, so that's all I'm going to say on the subject. I know it's hard, but I have a plan.**

**Anyway, read, review and enjoy?**

* * *

_**Tokyo 2004 Spring**_

He was enraptured by the beautiful girl. He couldn't remove his eyes from her, let alone form coherent speeches in her near vicinity.

Every time he opened his mouth, he sounded like an incorrigible douche, trying to impress the pretty girl.

He could tell that her friend wasn't buying it, however she on the other hand…

She looked at him with such interest, such innocence, it was hard to resist.

She looked so familiar; it was painful just trying to remember.

He had to admit, like a moth to a brightly burning flame, he was drawn to her despite the pain.

He knew that at that moment, he would do anything to have her.

Sell his soul, cut out his own heart, jump off a cliff, anything, it didn't even have to be humanly possible, he would find a way to make this woman his. If only for a little while.

"So, what are your names?" Keigo, surprisingly competent in this situation asks.

So far he's been able to keep up with a decent conversation for the past half hour while Ichigo did nothing but stare and occasionally spoke of his background and work.

He's brain been turned to mush and it couldn't have come at a worst time.

"Arisawa Tatsuki," the spikey hair one replies.

"Inoue Orihime," that name struck a chord with him. It was beautiful, like her. But it also meant something to him…he couldn't remember what, or why she looked so familiar.

"Man is you serious? Like the Inoue-san? The model?" Ichigo looks at Keigo, surprised.

Shyly, she nods, looking around slightly nervous.

She moves a delicate finger to her plump, moist lips, shushing him.

"Yes, but please don't blow my cover," she whispers her sunglasses sliding down her nose a bit.

Glee takes hold of Keigo as he tries to contain himself. It wasn't often that you had barbeque with the world's most beautiful model.

Jitters race up and down his body as he begins to tremble.

Tatsuki rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her beer. This man was seemingly normal until he found out who Orihime was. Now, he's probably going to be as incapacitated as his friend.

"Orihime-chan, I think we should leave," she says looking around for bathroom.

"No!" Ichigo is enormously surprised by the force in his own voice.

The desperation.

But he is desperate. The thought a being parted from her so prematurely causes a physical ache within his soul.

He tries again, this time, he's much more clam. "Please…don't go. I'm…uh…sorry…about my friend…and myself. It's not usual that we have such…um…women…speak to us," he fumbles through, trying to formulate a plan in which he could convince her to stay.

Never in his life has he had so much trouble, so much difficulty around a woman before.

What makes her so different?

What makes her so special?

He could offer her no tricks, no lines.

From the moment their eyes met from across the restaurant he knew that it wouldn't end in a one night stand.

No, this was something much stronger.

Something that scared at the same time captivating him in its warm glow, filling his entire being until there was overflow.

Orihime looks to Tatsuki, her eyes pleading, her lips in a pout.

Rolling her eyes, she agrees to stay and Orihime gives her a huge hug, squeezing the girl tight, causing her to laugh.

Okay, now that he had her for a bit longer, it was time to plan how to keep her forever.

She was his.

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

**_Tokyo 2013 Spring_**

**_One week later._**

It has been a week and Orihime was unable to rid her mind of those haunting eyes. They were so piercing, as if they were seeing through her very soul.

They invaded her dreams, her thoughts, and her private moments alone.

They battled for dominance with another pair of eyes that haunts her. A pair that was formerly warm and loving.

She was fucked up and she knew it.

She tosses on her gray sweater, pulling the thick, long orange braid from out of the back, and pulls it to the side of her head.

She dons her large black shades and heels and makes her way out of the house, shouting her goodbye to Hana.

She climbs in the car and smiles.

She was going to have lunch with Tatsuki!  
She hasn't seen her long time best friends in a few months. Tatsuki's been pretty busy with running a chain of dojos that she opened after she won her fourth Judo title when she was 25.

She had earned her business degree so the opening of such was fairly easy. But she spent so much time managing the schools, of which there were three, and the business management of it all, it was hard to break away and find time to hang out.

So this was a treat that Orihime will treasure.

Her driver pulls up to a little café at the corner of the street, Orihime sees Tatsuki standing there, waiting for her, and excitement bubbles out of her as she rushes out of the car and into Tatsuki, enveloping her in a large hug.

"Ohayo Tatsuki-chan! It's been much too long!"

Laughing, Tatsuki returns the hug. "Much too long indeed Hime-chan. Come on lets go in, I know you're starving."

Orihime's stomach growls in response.

* * *

After they've eaten, they sit in their chairs in the outside area of the café, occasionally sipping their teas and watching as people go by.

Tatsuki sighs.

"When are you going to leave him?"

Orihime smiles sadly and closes her eyes.

She knew this was coming. For the past few years, it appeared at least once in their every conversation.

"…I don't think that I can…"

"Orhime-chan," Tatsuki groans, trying to contain her frustration. "When are you going to realize that this isn't healthy? You are slowly killing yourself just to hold on to something that has long since abandoned you. They have a child. They have a daughter. He basically lives with her!"

"I know Tatsuki-chan…I know. Every day I wake up, praying that this was all some real bad nightmare but it's not. I keep praying that he'll change back into the man that I was so desperately in love with. The kind hearted man…who found it so difficult to manage direct conversation with me when we first met." She looks down to her hand, spotting the grandiose wedding ring.

_I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. And I can't imagine living the rest of my life…without you right there by my side. I know that we haven't know-_

_Yes._

_Wha?_

_Yes. Oh Kami, yes!_

"I don't know this monster that he's become…I hate the monster that he is…I really hate him, with every single fiber of my being I hate him and there is no room for me to hate anyone else." A tear escapes her eye, rolling down her cheek. She shakes her head slowly, more tears fall. "But I can't bring myself to leave him, because I'm still in love with the man that I once knew, and it kills me inside to think that I'll never see him again."

She covers her mouth, her heart constricting in her chest.

She takes a big heaving breath, wheezing, trying to calm herself down and not get worked up.

She feels Tatsuki's arm wrap tightly around her, squeezing her, giving her comfort.

"Oh Kami Tatsuki-chan, I'm so fucked up…I'm so fucked up…it hurts. Why does it hurt so much?"

Tatsuki closes her eyes, her beautiful friend was so tormented and in so much pain.

It was killing her.

"Because…Hime-chan…you just…fell in love with the wrong person."

* * *

**_bRoKeN_**

* * *

**_Tokyo 2008, Fall_**

Ichigo sat in the hall outside his bedroom door.

He was forbidden to go inside.

It has been that way for two weeks.

Still, every night, he sat outside the door, listening as Tatsuki would soothe his wife, reassuring her that Akihiko's death wasn't her fault. There wasn't anything that she could have done differently.

He wished that she would let him near her.

He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright.

He wanted to soothe her worries and her fears and pain.

He wanted to be the light to her darkness and fight away her demons.

He knew how badly she wanted children. He so desperately wants to give her some.

But her body.

The doctor says that her body isn't all that healthy to carry a child, which is why they keep losing them.

If having a child means losing her, than he doesn't want one. He can live without.

He doesn't even remember the other's names. He knows that there's a nursery for the first one all the way at the end of the hall. But that's it.

She was tormented after the first one. She wouldn't get out of bed, no matter how much he pleaded with her.

He could only remember the pain that losing their first child caused her.

He was hoping that Akihiko would make her forget about the first one…make her stronger.

But it has only served to make her reject him.

He hears her cries, and he closes his eyes tightly in response, taking a deep breath.

He should be in there!

Why won't she let him help her?!

Tatsuki doesn't understand what's she's going through! He does!

Tatsuki wasn't there as the doctors cut her opened their dead little baby boy was wrapped in a pale blue blanket! He was!

Tatsuki didn't wake in the middle of the night and nearly died three times over every single time Orihime woke covered in blood!

He did!

So why was Tatsuki in there?

And he was out here?

Did she really hate him that much?

He truly didn't mean to put her through this pain a fourth time.

This was an accident.

The condom had broken and they were too busy to care at the time.

But then she became pregnant again.

He doesn't want to hurt her.

But she's hurting him.

He loves her.

So why does Tatsuki gets to help her feel better?

And he gets no one?

* * *

_**BrOkEn**_

* * *

Ichigo goes over the sales projections that were strewn casually across his desk, his mind filled with numbers.

He palms his eye socket, sighing deeply.

He looks at his watch. It's already eight.

He should probably head home; he wonders what Orihime has set for dinner.

…

That wasn't right.

"Ichigo-kun!"

He quickly brings his attention to the sound of his name on to catch his father's hard fist in his jaw.

He flies out of his chair and lands hard on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Man, you're totally out of it. Or I must be getting better." Isshin states proudly, flexing his muscles.

Ichigo holds on to his nose as it pulsated with pain.

"What is it old man, I'm busy!"

"Really? Shouldn't you be home with that wife of yours? Boy I remember when you first married her, you usually left an hour before you were allowed to. Now you stay here hours on end, it's crazy! Remember when you kids had sex in the office?"

"Is there a reason for you being here?" Ichigo growls irritated.

"There is actually, I'm going to need you and your wife to host a dinner party next Friday for the Ishida Styles clothing company. I was thinking of doing a merger with them."

"Why do we need to do a merger with them, they sell clothes, we sell beauty products."

"So that they can carry our brand in their stores," Isshin says simply.

"But's that's something that could be handled over a simple phone call, you don't need to throw a whole party."

"I know. That's why I'm not and you are. Go home and discuss it with your wife. She's been pretty busy lately right?" Ichigo had no reply. He actually wasn't aware of what his wife has be doing lately. He couldn't bring himself to care all that much. "I've seen that her face has multiplied across the country lately. I've heard rumors of her being cast in a movie!" Isshin says dreamily, looking up to the skies.

Movie? Last he checked, Orihime wasn't an actress. Although, it's been about 2 years since he looked at the tabloids to see what people were saying about her so…

"Um, okay, I'll guess I'll just ask her how her schedule is, and we'll see from there." Ichigo packs his things, and prepares to leave the office.

"Oh, son, when you get home, tell my beautiful daughter in law thank you for the red bean paste cookies. They really brightened my day!"

Ichigo nods, only barely as he shoots out the door.

He doesn't take a breath until he's outside in the warm, refreshing air of springtime.

He inhales deeply, taking in all of the fresh air that he could.

It felt as though his father was suffocating him with all of that talk of Orihime.

He's already moved on from her, so why did it feel uncomfortable to talk about her.

"_If you don't want to be with her anymore Ichigo-kun then why are you still with her?" _

"_I've told you this a thousand times, I can't just divorce her, she the face of the company, it would make us look bad." _

_She glared at him, holding on tightly to her newborn child. _

"_That's bullshit and we both know it." _

He shook those thoughts from his mind.

He was beginning to feel unwell.

If only he knew that this was only the beginning of his suffering.

* * *

Questions, Comments and/or Concerns?

Will update soon.


	4. Broken

**Wow, so many reivews,some good and bad. Oh well, um...to those of you who hate this story, I'm really sorry. However, I emplore you to see it to the end, and along with every chapter, let me know how you feel. I didn't write this to bash Ichigo or Rukia, I'm not even done developing them in the story. I didn't do this purposely to upset anyone or to irratate anyone. I just really liked that pink song and I wanted to write a story that I personally felt would fit it. So I'm sorry if it offends you but it is not intentional. **

**And to those of you who like the story thus far and who aren't bashing me, thankyou. I feel really grateful and the only reason why I'm not going to end this story and take it down is because you interested to see where it goes. I hope not to disappoint you. **

**Special**** thanks to Ichihime Kurosaki. You totally rock and I can't wait to start our project. For those of you who haven't read her stories, I suggest that you do. They are all much more light hearted than this. **

**To the rest of you, please read, review and I won't say enjoy because a few of you have made it very apparent that you wont. **

* * *

_**Tokyo 2004 Spring**_

* * *

Orihime smile brightly at boy, snaking her arms around his neck as she brought him closer and closer, until their foreheads touched.

"…okay…cut! That was great everyone! See you again tomorrow, at the park. Remember, be on time!" the director of the commercial shouted into the megaphone.

Orihime stepped back from her co-worker and bowed. "It was great working with you!" she says happily.

He grabs her hand and places a gentle kiss on it. "Non mae Cherie, the pleasure was all mines," he smiles flirtatiously.

She laughs nervously, detaching her hand from his and waves goodbye.

She makes her way to wardrobe and undresses, changing into her own clothes.

"You did great today Inoue-san," one of the staff tells her. "You looked really beautiful."

"Arigato!" she bows.

She was shooting a commercial for a lip balm this time. She loved shooting commercials, she always have so much fun pretending.

"Orihime-chan! Hurry and put some clothes on before you get sick!" Nanao screams at her.

"Oh! Gomen Nanao-san!"

!

* * *

Once she was dressed she makes her way to the mall where they were shooting. Tatsuki's birthday was only in a few months and she still haven't figured out what to get her.

She had already made it very clear that she didn't want a party.

However…

Orihime couldn't help it. The plans were already in motion.

Tatsuki was getting a birthday party.

"Ohayo!"

"YEIP!" she jumps, startled.

It was the boy from last week.

"Oh, gomen, I didn't mean to scare you," his eyes held regret and embarrassment, his lips were down turned in a frown.

She ran a hand through her long orange hair, laughing it off. "Oh no, you didn't scare me…per se, I just wasn't expecting you!" she laughs again, loudly and nervously.

An awkward silence arose between the two.

"So um…"

"Did you want…"

They both laughed at the awkwardness of them trying to speak at the same time.

Orihime's heart pounded painfully in her chest, she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

A light blush stained her cheeks as it did his.

The both looked away.

He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"So…um…did you want to grab a bite?" he tried nervously.

_Idiot! You sound like a complete-_

"I would like that," she replies softly, looking up at him from underneath her lashes.

He tried his hardest not to shout "Woo Hoo!" at the top of his lungs.

She had to control herself from doing a fist pump.

Neither of them had been able to get the other out of their minds.

Like an untreated disease, she festered and grew in his brain, taking over every conceivable thought space. She attached herself to his heart as if she was a malignant tumor and grew more and more as the days past.

They both slowly turned in the direction of the food court and made their way.

"So…um…what brings you to the mall?" he asks, trying to spark up small conversation.

"I had a job today. I was filming a commercial for blistex®. We're going to finish filming it tomorrow. Also, Tatsuki's birthday is in a few months and I need to find her the perfect present."

"Oh really? It's seems like you're quite busy." She stares straight ahead of her, nodding.

"So what brings you to the mall?" He freezes, obviously not expecting the question.

"Oh…um..uh…I was…buying a shirt…for my sister. SISTERS! I was buying shirts for my sisters. Of which I have two…they're twins…and they're…girls as well…" he sounded like a total dork.

How was it that she was able to make him seems like a complete fool; a total loser, with only a few words and glances.

"What are their names?" She asks innocently.

Dammit! He was drawing a blank! It's not like he was lying. He really does have twin sisters, no he didn't come here to buy them a shirt.

The true reason why he came was that he looked on her fan sites and saw that she would be near the mall today.

So he waited.

All day, he waited at the mall to see her.

Luckily for him, it paid off.

"Yuzu! And…Karin!" he exclaims excitedly, felling accomplished.

"Oh, those are pretty names."

"For pretty girls. You want to see a picture of them?" he digs into his pocket pulls out his phone. Searching through the photos, he comes across the one he took of the two of them sleeping on the couch besides each other.

"Oh, how precious! They are so adorable!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, they're my sisters…"

"Oh, I wish I had little sisters. Tatsuki is the closest that I've got."

"So you are an only child?" he asks.

They make it to the food court; the various smells of the food penetrated their nostrils, assaulting their senses.

"I think I want pizza," she mutters, stalking over to the station, licking her lips.

"Ohayo miss, what can I get for you?"

"Eto…I'll have a slice of meat lovers, cheese and spinach…and a calzone…also, a fountain drink!" she replies happily. The man looks at her up and down, disbelieving.

"I'll have what she's having," Ichigo walks up behind her, tossing his black card to the man.

Her eyes widens as she turns to look at him.

"Oh no, I couldn't accept-"

"Don't worry," he gives her his best smile. "You can get the next one."

* * *

BrOkEn

* * *

Tokyo 2013 Spring.

"Mushi, mushi," Orihime greets her callers as she answers her phone.

"This is Kurosaki Orihime, yes?" the quiet voice on the other line inquires.

"This is she."

"You received the part."

"Pardon me, but might I ask who is on the other line?"

"Ulquiorra. We met at the plaza the other day when you dropped your papers."

"Oh…" she breathes, those haunting green eyes traveling through her mind. But how would he know her number? And what did he mean about she received he part? She didn't audition for any commercials lately.

"When can we meet?"

"Oh, gomen, but I don't know what you are talking about."

"I would have thought that your manager would've contacted you by now. I'm starring in a new movie and I would like for you to be the supporting actress."

Orihime had to sit down and take a breather.

She suddenly remembered where she knew those eyes from.

He was a famous actor, he's foreign born yet he grew up in japan and has been acting since he was a child.

And he wanted her as a co-star…to his new movie?

This was almost too good to be true.

The door to the living room opened. She looked to see her estranged husband shuffling through the door, a strange look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't even auditioned, I don't even know what the movie is about. I've never even seen a script."

"We had sent everything to your manager. You should probably look into hiring a new one since this one seems lacking."

"Excuse me?"

"Orihime, could I speak with you for a moment?" her heart stops in her chest.

He was speaking to her.

Her heart resumed its beating, only more rapidly and painful.

"Meet me at the zoo in two days' time, bring the script we'll go over it as we discuss the job."

Her brain was rapidly firing different signals. Her husband was home and he was speaking to her and he wasn't drunk.

This doesn't happen very often.

Suddenly the fear of him divorcing her was very present.

She composed herself, making her face and voice neutral.

"Okay, I guess we can meet then." The line disconnects and she considers ignoring Ichigo.

Slowly, with a heavy heart, she turns slowly to face him.

His brown eyes held confusion as he took in her state. He glanced to her phone which was held tightly in her small hands.

"Have you lost weight?" She blinks furiously, her heart literally stopping in her chest.

She looks down at herself, checking her body out. It was true, she has lost weight, recently. But her's weight has been up and down since the birth of Kumiko. He hasn't noticed before, the fact that he does now is…

Disturbing to say the least.

She nods slowly, not trusting her voice to speak.

His face shifts to neutral as he walks past her to the bar and pours himself a drink.

He downs it in a gulp and pours himself another.

"My father wants us to throw a dinner party here next week so that we can have a merger with Ishida Styles Fashion Company." He looks her in her large grey eyes. They were wide and seemingly frighten.

Somewhere deep within his soul, someplace where he couldn't feel, couldn't even register, he felt a small twinge of some unknown emotion that closely resembled guilt.

"Oh…he wants us to do it?" she asks in a small voice.

"Yeah, do you have any plans?"

"No…I can plan it. It won't be a problem." She looks down, unable to take his lifeless gaze.

"That's good. Um…my father said to thank you for the cookies that you gave him. He was really grateful," a tender looks crosses her face as she thought of Isshin Kurosaki.

Again, there was that feeling.

In all honesty, if he was being honest with himself, these feelings in which he was certain that were destroyed, had started resurfacing when Kumiko was born. Every now and again he found a random thought about her would pop into his brain.

A strange, random, unrecognizable feeling would stir.

But it would leave just as quickly as it would come.

He downed his cup of scotch.

She stands, clutching her phone tightly in her hand. "I'm going to bed now. Hana-san cooked earlier, I think there are left overs in the refrigerator."

She leaves him alone, her heart pounding like a jackhammer in her chest.

She weakly makes her way to the guest room, clutching her hand to her heart.

She closed her eyes tightly and willed herself not to cry.

"_Hime-chan…I know that it's hard and I know that you can't see yourself leaving him. But it's time that you put yourself first. He's destroying from the inside out, and you're letting him. Why do you feel the need to punish yourself? You don't deserve this. Nothing you have done could possibly warrant this type of abuse. _

"_I know that you don't see yourself as having the strength to leave him. But you need dig deep within yourself and find that strength, find the resolve that is needed to leave him. Before he pushes you far beyond what you can take. Before he pushes over the edge." _

Orihime straighten herself and went inside the room, gently closing the door.

Ichigo stared at the area of where she once was.

It was rather odd.

She didn't tell him goodnight.

He was confused and slightly disturbed.

In his very core he could feel a terrible storm brewing.

* * *

bRoKeN

* * *

Tokyo 2006 Summer

She awoke to a terrible, sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Augh!" she cries out, clutching her stomach.

Her stomach sinks as she feels the hot, wet liquid traveling down her body.

"Oh no, Oh No! Ichigo…Ichigo…please…"she weakly pats his back. Her blood smearing on his bare skin.

He groans, lifting up from his place in his bed, looking around.

He pulls the sting of the lamp next to the bed and looks at her.

It only takes one look at her distressed, tear stained face to see that something was terribly wrong.

He looks down and sees the mass of blood everywhere.

"Oh Kami," he breathes horror and panic. His eyes looks to hers, she just closes them, tears rushing down her face as she shook her head.

Panicking, he scoops her up in his arms, holding her close to his chest, not caring about the blood smearing on his bare body.

She sobs heavily into his chest, her small body shuddering.

He rushes out of the room into the hall and makes for the front door.

He bursts through the front door, rushing to the garage.

He pulled the door of their car.

It was locked.

He saw the keys sitting in passenger seat of the car.

Panic consumed him.

He looked around on the ground, shifting Orihime's weight; he picked up a decent sized rock and threw in the window of the front passenger seat. He stuck his arms inside and unlocked the doors.

Moving to the back, he gently sets Orihime down. She winces and cries out in pain.

His heart shreds at the sound of it.

Closing the door, he hurriedly makes his way to the driver seat and puts the car in gear.

Like a speed demon on its way to hell, he drives far above the speed limit.

His heart races his brain to the edge of sanity as they both leap over the edge.

Soon, they are at the hospital.

He carries in his bloodied wife, screaming for them to help him.

He is unaware of his own tears escaping from his face.

Staff surrounds them as they take his small, fragile wife from his arms, separating him from her.

"ORIHIME!" he screams, reaching for her as the go off with her. He wasn't being rational anymore, his brain has left him.

"Sir, excuse me sir, we need to get you checked out!" someone tells him.

He ignores them, trying to follow where they were taking his wife.

"Gomen sir, you can't go back there. Sir…SIR, You can't go back there!"

Fear overwhelms his soul.

Orihime. His Orihime…what was going on?

* * *

bRoKeN

* * *

Orihime hides behind her hat and sunglasses at the entrance of the zoo, waiting for the man to show up.

She read over the script over the past two days.

She read and reread it.

It was about a man having an affair with his sister in law.

She would be playing the role of the pregnant wife.

Oh irony.

She wanted to tell the man no. That she couldn't do the movie.

It hit too close to home.

"Kurosaki-san," she heard his cool, aloof voice from behind her.

She jumps and looks behind her, her shaded grey eyes meeting his startling green ones.

"Oh, eto…you're here!"

"I said I would come, did I not?"

She brought her hand up to her mouth and bit her knuckle. Casting her eyes downwards.

"Don't do that." He stated blandly. She looked up surprised.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't look so hurt and innocent."

"Gomen, I don't understand?"

"The role that you will be playing calls for pain and anger. I want more bitterness from you and less hurt and innocence." He turns his back on her and moves to the vender, buying two tickets.

She's confused.

He walks back up to her and hands her a ticket, leading the way into the zoo.

"Gomen, but the reason I agreed to meet you was to tell you that I couldn't do the movie."

He doesn't say anything for a beat. He makes his way to the birds and looks at them.

"Why is that?" he spoke silently.

She looked around and saw various smiling children with their parents.

Her heart constricts painfully in her chest.

"I…I just don't want to do it. I'm not an actress, I'm just a model. "

"So are you saying that you do not act?"

"Well, not on the scale that you want me to. I mostly on do commercials."

"It's the same exact thing. You're just taking on the persona of someone else."

"Yeah…but the thing is-"

"You think yourself not capable of doing this. Is there any reason why?"

"I'm…I'm just a model. I don't act unless it's for commercials."

"That is not a solid reason why."

They moved away from the birds, leisurely walking from exhibit to exhibit. Before she knew it, they made their way to the primates.

"I just don't think that I'm suited for this role."

"Really? I think it suits you perfectly. I saw that there's tremendous pain in your eyes. No matter how you shield it, it clearly shows. That is why when I saw you, in knew that you were perfect for the role."

"But…there's all that's there. Pain. I can't conjure up the type of anger that you want me to have."

"I don't believe that."

She looks at him, her eyes pleading, but he can't see them through her shades.

"Scene 36. I saw you reading the script."

"Ulquiorra-sama, I couldn't possibly."

"Do the scene. I'll decide whether or not you will be able to do this movie. I will not lie to you." His voice held no emotion. His startling green eyes were blank as they looked into the trees where the monkeys lied.

Orihime looked around, biting her lip.

She had to admit that she was intrigued to see if she could do the movie.

But she was so certain that she couldn't.

"When did you find out?" his voice was cold and held no emotion. She bit her lip, not sure if she should do this.

She closed her eyes. "I've always known. Since the start…I've always known."

He keeps his back to her. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because…because I didn't want to believe it…if I didn't say out loud…if I didn't confront you with it…then maybe I thought…maybe I could pretend that it didn't happen." She brought her hand up to her chest; slowly she opened her eyes and looked away.

One lone tear escaped.

"Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been someone else….anyone else?"

He shrugs. Not uttering a sound.

"Please…look at me…do I disgust you that much? What have I done to make you hate me so?"

"I've never said that I hated you."

"You just don't love me. You love her. My little sister…"she laughs. "How could you? She's my sister!"

He turns to her, a sad expression on his face. She was shock.

He looks so pitiful. So remorseful. She wasn't expecting it.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes, his voice heavy with torment, his eyes, clouded with sadness. "I wish that I can take it back."

"No! Don't say that…please I can't hear those words."

"I love you."

"You don't."

He moves to her quickly, grasping the back of her neck and crushing his lips against hers.

She was utterly stunned, unable to move.

Her heart leaped into her throat and threatens to suffocate her.

After a few moments of confusion, she pushed away from him, and slapped him.

He closed his eyes at the impact.

His hair moved about his face.

Her hand stung.

"You didn't hit me hard enough."

* * *

BrOkEn

* * *

Ichigo had decided that he would take Kumiko to the zoo.

It was a beautiful day out and the park was full of teenagers doing stupid things.

However, he saw a group of teenage boys that snuck a pellet gun into the zoo, and were firing it at all of the animals that weren't behind a thick shield of glass.

Growling, unable to take this any longer, he marched up to the boys and snatched their weapon from them.

"Oi! What gives?!" he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and used the butt of the gun to blacken his eye.

"Unless you bastard tweens want to become a part of the meal plan for this panda, I suggest that you find your amusement elsewhere." He snarls at them.

He drops the boy to the ground.

They scatter like roaches, yelling obscenities as they ran from him.

He feels a tugging at his pant leg.

It's Kumiko.

"I had an accident." He looks down to see that she wasted her ice-cream all over her.

He lifts her up and places her on his hip as he makes his way to the bathroom.

He stops in his tracks as he sees a very familiar figure with bright orange hair poorly concealed by a hat.

_What is she doing here at the zoo?_

Another figure comes into view. He grabs her by the back of her neck and kisses her passionately.

Ichigo eyes widens and an irrational anger pulsates through him.

He steps towards her, but stops.

He has no right.

He didn't love her.

So why did he care?

* * *

BrOkEn

* * *

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks since she accepted the movie role with Ulquiorra-san.

Two weeks since the kiss.

That kiss had been painful.

It made her realize that she was still painfully in love with Ichigo.

But that scene made her realize that she was angry with him.

That she hated him.

During those two weeks, she has met with Ulquiorra quite often.

Not dates. They weren't dating.

They didn't even feel for each other that way.

But she would have to say.

Practicing these lines, these lines which are so very close to her true feelings.

It was like a therapy.

She sat in front of her vanity, donning her ruby red lipstick.

Ichigo was in the background, getting dressed.

Ichigo has been very weird lately.

He comes home more.

Smells of her less.

He even asked how her work was going.

She didn't really like the sudden change in him.

She didn't trust.

It was highly out of character.

Then again…

His character used to be completely different before as well.

He used to be a decent person.

Her phone rings.

She smiles when she sees Ulquiorra's name on the screen.

"Mushi mushi!"

"What time does it start?" she had invited him and Tatsuki to the dinner party. Neither of them were in a relationship. She thought that they might get along, perhaps even like each other.

Yes, she was playing matchmaker. But she would like it if her friends were happy.

Like she used to be.

"It's starts at 8. Be sure to dress nicely though. It is for a fashion corporation."

"I do not plan to go there wearing garbage." He states blandly. She giggles.

This captures Ichigo's attention.

Her laughter.

He hasn't heard that in a while.

Again, a knife begins to twist in his chest as he feels the teeth of jealously sinks into his heart, ripping apart the muscle.

He doesn't understand.

It's like all of the feeling that disappeared suddenly began to pour in him in a steady stream.

He began to feels guilt, shame, self-loathing, remorse and everything in between.

He couldn't understand why all of a sudden his demons were coming to hunt him.

He couldn't understand his sudden change of heart.

It didn't make any sense.

He didn't make any sense.

But his first change of heart didn't make all that much sense either.

For the second time in his life.

He was confused.

Orihime hangs up her phone, sighing contently as she applies her eyeliner.

Ichigo hearts thumps loudly in his chest.

Could she not hear it?

Or was she just ignoring him? As she's done some many times before.

He scolded himself for that. He had absolute no right to judge her for anything.

After all of the fucked up shit that he's put her through. He would be better off, tied to for separate horses and ripped apart.

It still wouldn't be enough.

But for some reason. He wanted to cut her and rub salt in the wounds.

"Was that him?" he asks, his voice low.

"Eh?" She looks at him through the mirror, her white, and floor length, chiffon dress making her grey eyes wider and darker.

"Was it the man that you're seeing on the phone?" He asks, unable to conceal the anger in his voice.

He knows it is wrong.

He knows he's being irrational.

But lately she's been flowing in and out of his mind and stirring up feelings that he hadn't known was there.

She drops her mascara brush.

It clatters on the marble vanity loudly.

Her mouth forms an "O" as her eyes held disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

He closes his eyes, feeling like a jackass and an asshole all at the same time. But its word vomit and he's spewing it all over her.

"I saw you…at the Zoo…and other places…I saw-"

"What?" anger begins to seep into those grey orbs. "Have you been spying on me?"

"No, but it's not like you were hiding it?"

"Oh, as opposed to you and yours? Guess what Ichigo, secrets' out! Even a blind person could see that you're sleeping around." She spits at him, glaring at him through the mirror.

He winces, he deserved that.

Orhime couldn't believe that he was being this way. Could he be any more of an asshole?! She spins around, her dress ruffling around her, and looks him in the eye.

"And while we are on the subject, I haven't seen any man in the way you're thinking. Unlike you I honor my vows and I respect you. "

She feels years and years of anger and hurt bubbling to the surface, she could feel the pressure of the dam begin to build up.

"How dare you! How dare you, of all people, judge me! You who changed and left be abandoned for years with nothing but misery as a companion as you gallivanted, around town, showing off your prized daughter and girlfriend while your barren wife sits at home becomes a spinster!"

He winces once more.

That guilt he's destroyed…

It's coming back in full force.

Washing over him in waves drowning him.

"I'm…I'm sorry-"

"Oh don't give me that bull now Ichigo! I don't want it! I don't want your apologies! I don't want your pity!" she shouts at him.

She turns from him, looking into the mirror, angrily brushing her hair.

"Oh by the way, I'm pregnant again."

The words that he never wanted to utter were out his mouth before he could stop them.

He obviously hasn't learned his lesson. He wanted to hurt her.

That could only be the reason why he uttered those very words in which he immediately regretted.

He wished he was drunk so he could blame it on alcohol.

He wished he was hurt so he could blame it on pain.

He wished it was anything other than him just being an incorrigible douche bag.

But it wasn't.

He just wanted to hurt her.

And he didn't know why.

"Who's the father?"

He could see every single nerve in her body alight with flame.

He could see her should the heavy weight of pain and agony.

He could see the anger that quickly took place of the other emotions.

So quickly, he didn't have time to react even if he wanted to, she slapped him, hard, across the face.

"Orihi-"

She strikes him again.

Harder.

"Fuck you Ichigo!" she screams.

She grips his coat as she struggles to take off her shoe and uses it to hit him in the chest.

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!" she cries over and over. Tears slide down her face.

She couldn't even think to be grateful for wearing water proof makeup.

She bangs against his chest with her shoe, crying out for blood.

He takes the abuse. He doesn't even attempt to stop her.

He doesn't know why he did what he did.

Why he said what he said.

He doesn't know why he wanted to see her hurt.

But he regrets it with every fiber of his being.

"NOOO! NO! You do not get to judge me! You do not get to treat me this way! I don't deserve this!" she screams, pounding his chest.

Breathing heavily, she breaks away from him, tears running down her face, runining her make up.

"I don't know who you are, and what you've done with my husband. But for the past four years I've waited around, praying, suffering endlessly for hundreds of days, losing children, hating myself, in the hopes that he would return.

"The Ichigo I fell in love with would never do any of these things to me. He would never treat me the way that you have. I don't know who the hell you are! But you're not him. "

She stood up straight, staring him down.

He felt like the lowest of the low. He wished that whatever force that has brought his emotions back would banished once more. He wasn't sure if he could handle this, if he could survive this soul crushing guilt.

"Whoever the hell you are, you are pathetic…and I've out grown you." She lifts her dress so that she doesn't step on it and grabs her shoes.

She looks in straight in his eyes. "I'm filing for a divorce. I don't want any money. I don't want this house. I don't want anything. The only thing I want from you is your signature."

She gives him final words as she leaves the room, her head held high.

"Goodbye, Ichigo."

* * *

Don't worry. I'm far from over. This story is about learning to love again.

Questions, comments, and or Concerns?


	5. Ignorance

**Wow you guys rock! This story is gathering way more attention than I've ever thought possible. **

**Thank you, Thank you for all of the reviews and support. I feel so special and appriceited and I'm honesly, like seriously, moved to tears by all of your nice reviews. **

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**Btw, my sister yelled at me and told me that 12 miscarriages was beyond ridiculous, so I changed it to 8. That's like one a year, so it's not too bad right?**

**Anyway, Read, review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tokyo Spring 2013**

"Good bye Ichigo," she says as she exits the door, her chiffon dress swishing about her legs, making a faint sound.

He stands there, stunned.

His mind is completely blank.

It must have left him, because he is unable to think of anything.

Literally, a thought cannot be processed.

Everything in his brain has been emptied.

Every thought, idea, memory, completely discarded like yesterday's trash.

With the force of an airplane crashing into a train, those four words have come rushing to the front of his mind.

"I'm filing for divorce."

She…want's a divorce?

Why?

Why does she want a divorce?

His brain is malfunctioning.

She wants to leave him.

That much is true.

But he doesn't want her to…do he?

All at once, thoughts rush through his mind, puzzle piece memories rushes to the forefront of his brain as they fall into place.

Thoughts scream out at him, clawing at his subconscious to grab his attention.

But there's one thought that screams the loudest.

He doesn't want her to go.

He runs after her.

"Orihime-chan! Orihime-chan!" he calls out into the hall.

She is not there.

He looks both ways and he does not see her.

"Orihime!" he calls, hoping that she hasn't left the house.

He runs to the living room and stops short when he sees that there's people there.

Oh yeah. They are throwing a dinner party.

But how can they possibly throw a dinner party when so much turmoil is running rampant through their minds?

He spots her by the entrance of the door, smiling and laughing with guests.

Her makeup is fine, her hair is in a perfectly made bun at the base of her neck, and a few tendrils frame her face.

She doesn't look at all as if she just had an emotional breakdown.

But then again, her job was all about appearances.

He makes his way over to her, grabbing her elbow.

She tenses up and her lips and eyes tighten in the corners.

Smoothly, she pulls away from his grasp, smiling tightly at the guest.

"Sumimasen, I must go now," she bows to the guest and leaves.

"Orihime, we need to talk." He tells her quietly.

"No, you need to finish getting dressed. You're embarrassing yourself and your father coming out looking as if you were in a fight." She answers coldly.

"Excuse me if I'm a bit frazzled. My wife just said that she's divorcing me!"

She laughs harshly. "Since when am I your wife?" she asks incredulously.

"Since I married you eight years ago."

"Ichigo I haven't been your wife for years. Just someone you bang occasionally when you're too drunk to even remember who you are!"

He had nothing to say to that.

What was there that he could say?

"Go finishing dressing now. You've made a fool of me for the past 3 years you will not make one of me tonight!" she seethes at him, walking away.

He just stares after her.

Who was this woman?

What happened to the orange haired girl that was soft spoken and a people pleaser?

There go those foreign emotions in his heart again.

Making him feel things that he didn't want to.

Making him regret decisions he had no qualms in making.

* * *

!

They sit down to dinner at opposite heads of the table.

He tried to sit next to her so that she would be forced to talk to him, however Tatsuki took the seat to her left and that guy…an actor. The one that he's seen her with took the seat to her right.

When he stood there prepared to make one of them move, preferably the guy, she gave him a look that stated if so much as uttered a word to her she would do her best to kill him with the steak knife.

So he sat at the other end of the table, staring at her and trying to figure out why she's causing him to feel, guilt, remorse, shame and horror…yet no love.

He feels bad for the way that he's treated her, but he doesn't feel any love.

"Son this is a really fantastic dinner, you two really outdone yourselves," Isshin complements Ichigo who was only half listening. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his wife.

"Arigato father, but it was all Orihime-chan. I didn't do anything," he responds distractedly.

Orihime is talking animatedly to their future business partners, her hands moving wildly, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Someone to Ichigo's left is speaking to him, but he ignores them.

He's studying Orihime, trying to decipher what is going on in her mind.

Her large grey eyes meet his for a moment.

So quickly that he's sure he imagines it, her eyes narrow and pure fury fills them.

But just as soon as it happens, it's over.

He looks around to see if anyone has noticed, but they are all absorbed in what she has to say.

She did always somehow, commanded the attention of everyone.

He leans back in his chair.

A cloud of depression over his head.

He can't wait until this stupid dinner party is over.

* * *

!

When the last of their guest leaves, Ichigo immediately pounces on Orihime.

"What is it?" she growls when he touches her back.

He is taken aback. He didn't know that she could create such a tone.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"You know. The whole divorce thing."

She looks at him confused, her orange eyebrows knits together.

"I don't understand why this isn't seeping into your skull. We're getting a divorce; it was a long time coming. You should be happy. Now you can finally be with Rukia, and she can stop calling me by my first name as if we're on friendly terms."

"Aren't you?"

"Ichigo are you stupid? Or are you just an jerk? Because how can I possibly be friends with someone who is sleeping with my husband?!" she yells at him.

He closes his eyes. "Sorry, I'm…that was a dumb question."

"No shit."

"When did you start using that sort of language?"

"I don't know, maybe when my husband started seeing someone else, or maybe after my fifth miscarriage. It's so hard to tell with all of this damn stress that you've thrust upon me!"

"I'm sorry! And I'm also sorry that she calls you by your first name."

"Don't apologize to me. Especially don't apologize for her!" she says disgusted. "I already know why she calls me by my first name. Because then, every time that she addresses me, she would be reminding herself that she's sleeping with a married man!"

Orihime takes a deep breath, unable to deal with this.

Her heart is racing in her chest, her head is pounding.

She is finally releasing some of what she's been holding in her heart for far too long.

She feels as though she can breathe easier.

Although she's hurting, he's constantly making her hurt, she feels better.

She feels relieved.

"Listen, I…I can't be here right now." She states, moving away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asks her.

"Out."

"That doesn't really answer my question," he replies.

She stops mid step. "It's the answer that you've given me over and over."

For the third time that day, he's just stares at the spot where she once was.

There goes that feeling in his heart once more.

But this time, it resembles pain.

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

_**Tokyo Summer 2006**_

"Tatsuki I lost her…I lost Kumiko…"she cries into her best friend shoulder. Into the shoulder of the one person who's been a constant in her life.

Tatsuki has always been there to ground her and make her stable.

She's been there to help Orihime get through everything that life has thrown at her so far.

Good and bad.

And Orihime was depending on her to help her get through this.

"Orihime, I can't say that I understand what you are going through. I don't really know how to make you feel better. Don't you think that you should be talking to Ichigo about this? I mean, he's really concerned about you."

Orihime shakes her head violently. "No, I can't talk to him. He hates me! I know that he hates me! My body is so weak and pathetic! I hate myself!"

"Oh Hime-chan, don't say things like that. You don't hate yourself and he doesn't hate you either. He's just worried about you."

"But Tatsuki…I'm so ashamed…I can't face him knowing that I failed him…I can't face him like this…he wouldn't love me anymore…I already lost Kumiko…I…I can't lose him as well."

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

Tokyo Spring 2013

It's been two weeks since the dinner party.

She's been staying at Tatsuki's most of the time.

Some time she would sleep at home in one of the guest bedrooms.

Much to her surprise and annoyance he would always be there.

At the house.

Fine time for him to want to spend time with her.

She was still in the middle of looking for lawyer who make this divorce as quick and as painless as possible.

She enters the doors of Kurosaki Cosmetics Inc.

They wanted her to take a few photos for their summer collection.

She only prayed that she didn't run into Ichigo.

As she walking, she spots Kumiko with, who she assumes is her nanny.

She ducks her head down so that no one would see her and pushes her glasses up her face to conceal her identity.

Yet she couldn't help but hear the receptionist gossip.

"Yeah, her mom's a total slut. She's been sleeping with him just for the benefits."

"I know! Such a hoe home wrecker and that little girl. Do you think that it's his?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. She probably only got knocked up by him to trap him. Now he could never leave her."

"Right and his poor wife! I bet she hates the little girl. I mean, after losing all those babies and for them to just have one! Total bitch move!"

"Let's just hope that the girls doesn't grow up to be a slut like her parent!" they giggle, laughing and talking about the girl's mother, as if she wasn't sitting right there.

This angers Orihime.

She stalks over to them, anger plastered on her face.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-san!" they say in unison.

"Stop what you're doing." She seethes at them. Confusion takes hold of their faces.

"Pardon us, but what can we help you with?"

"Stop talking about the child's mother. I can hear you clear across the room, so I know she can hear you," the women honestly look horrified at being admonished by Orihime.  
"Gomenasai Kurosaki-san. We meant you no disrespect."

"I don't care what you say about me. But you will not disrespect that child's parents in front of her. That is wrong and tasteless and it should be beneath those that work here. Whatever is going on in their lives have nothing to do with you. So unless you're willing to try the current employment market out there, I suggest that you keep your mouths closed unless you're answering phones or giving people the direction to the bathrooms."

"Hai, Kurosaki-san," they replies, looking down, shame written across their faces.

Orihime turns from the desk and walks slowly to Kumiko.

Every time she saw this girl, a missile of pain shot through her heart.

She could always see Ichigo so clearly in this girl.

She would always wonder what their Kumiko would've looked like.

She kneels in front of the pretty little girl and gives her a smile.

"Hello Kumiko, I don't think that you would remember me?"

The girl shakes her head no, Orihime smiles.

"I didn't think so. What are you doing here?"

"Mommy," is her answer.

"Oh, so you are waiting for your mother?"

She nods, her head making exaggerated movements.

"Well, would you like something to do while you wait? This building can be pretty boring."

The little girl nods and Orihime digs into her purse and pulls out her phone.

"Here you have it. I don't need this one anymore." She states, standing up. She ruffles the girls hair and moves on, towards her destination.

It was only her terrible, terrible luck that she ran into Ichigo.

Her eyes widens as she crashes into his rock hard chest.

He grabs her shoulders to steady her.

She forcefully yanks away from him, glowering.

It was useless; he couldn't really see her expressions behind her huge glasses.

But she could see his and he looked almost…happy to see her.

"Orihime-chan…you're here…what are you doing here?"

She sneers at him, "Don't flatter yourself Ichigo, I'm not here to see you, I have work."

"Oh," he deflates.

She moves around him, continuing to her destination.

"Why haven't you picked up?" he calls out to her as she leaves him. "I must have called you like 20 times."

"I lost my phone," is her simple reply.

* * *

Comments. Questions and/or Concerns?


	6. Pyschosocial

**Wow, so I woke up this morning and saw all of the reviews and it was like christmas. **

**So, merry christmas. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tokyo summer 2009**

Orihime is stressed.

She's pregnant again and she doesn't want to be.

This is the fifth one. This is her fifth pregnancy.

If anything, this pregnancy is her most stressful.

She is scared and terrified at what is going to happen.

To top it all off, her husband is cheating on her.

She can tell.

He's been coming home later and later.

He's doesn't speak to her as often as he used to.

He smells of perfume that isn't hers.

It kills her every time he comes home or leaves.

She knows where he's been.

She knows where he's going.

It kills her inside to know that he's finding happiness with someone else.

She slowly walks to their room, peeking in the door.

He is packing his bag.

She knows that he's going to spend the night with her.

A knife carves a hole in her heart.

"Ichigo-kun…can we talk?" she asks him quietly.

"We can't. I need to go." His voice is like a robot.

That is a recent development.

She doesn't like the robot voice. It scares her.

"Please Ichigo-kun…could you stay…just for tonight? I don't feel very well." She doesn't want him to leave her.

Her heart is begging for him to stay.

"I can't."

Oh the sharp knife that carves into her soul.

"Ichigo-kun…I need for you…to stay…you can't go…not tonight…" she pleads with him.

He looks up at her and then away quickly as if he couldn't handle looking at her. "Just call Tatsuki-chan; I'm sure that she can help you." He picks up his bag and makes his way to the door.

"Ichigo-kun, what does even mean?"

"It means that whenever you have a problem, Tatsuki is the person that you go to. Excuse me," he brushes past her into the hall.

"Ichigo…please..." she starts to panicked. "Oh!" she clutches her stomach as the familiar sharp abdominal pain races through her body. She falls to her knees, clutching her side. "OH! Augh! Oh Kami please no!" she cries out.

Ichigo stops down the hall when he hears her cries.

Dropping his bag, he races to her fallen form.

"Orihime! What's wrong?" he couldn't keep the panic and concern from coloring his voice.

"It's happening again! Oh dear Kami why?! Augh!" she cries, as she feels her abdomen rips to shreds.

Ichigo lifts her from the ground, and carries her out of the house to the car.

This process has become routine.

It has become a terrible norm.

Very soon they are at the hospital.

They already knew what has happened before the doctor even tells them.

Ichigo sneaks into her hospital room. The doctors said that she had become hysterical so they gave her a light sedative.

He crawls into her bed and pulls her sleeping form to his chest, silently weeping at the knowledge that once again, his wife has lost a piece of her soul.

* * *

bRoKeN

* * *

Orihime sits at home alone, in front of the fireplace, curled on the couch, her script in hand.

They would start filming in one week and she wanted to have her character down pact.

She's been married to her husband for 3 years and she's become pregnant by him.

Her husband has been cheating on her six months after their marriage.

She already felt inadequate about him for she wasn't that smart, she didn't finish school. Most of the time she got by on her looks, it was all people would say that she was good for.

The reason that she has stayed with her husband for so long is because he made her feel smart and not stupid. He was the only person to like her for her mind and not her body.

The movie was really sad in Orihime's opinion.

She actually didn't like the way it ended.

"I'm home," Ichigo calls out into the empty house.

It was six.

What is he doing here?

The fact that he's been coming home more is beginning to irritate her.

She was trying to get a divorce from him; did he really think that she was kidding?

She ignores him and continues to read her script.

He comes into the living room, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Here," he gives her the flowers.

She looks at him.

He has a weird look on his face.

"What is this?" she asks.

"It's flowers. You like flowers don't you?" he asks her.

"I do," she responds.

"Well…here…"he thrust the flowers to her.

She takes them, sniffing them.

"These are very beautiful." She announces.

Then the tosses them into the fireplace, returning back to her script.

His eyes widens as he looks into the fire.

The flowers slowly blacken to a crisp. The plastic that contained them crackled and shrunk.

"Wha…what the hell you do that for?!" he yells at her.

"Please Ichigo, I'm busy," she states not looking from her script.

He runs a hand through his spiky orange hair, unsure of what to do.

He's angry, but not at what he should be angry with.

He just wants to talk to her.

He tries again.

"So…how far along are you with the pregnancy?"

"8 weeks." She replies shortly.

"When is your next obgyn visit?"

"Ichigo please!" she cries out exasperated. "I am trying to work here. Go play husband with Rukia, she can answer all the questions you want about Kumiko."

That stung.

"Orihime, please, I'm trying here."

"Ichigo don't. It's too late for any of that now. Why don't you just let this go so that we can be divorced in peace! Isn't it always what you wanted? Isn't that why you basically moved out? You've spent nearly every day for the past three years living with that woman! Why, when I finally have the strength and resolve to leave you, do you want to change and start spending time with me?!"

"You're pregnant!"

"WHEN HAS THAT EVER? CHANGED ANYTHING?!" she screams at him, livid.

She tosses her script aside and stands, facing him. "I've been pregnant plenty of times and that has never seemed to stop you from sleeping around! You already have a child; I don't see why you care so much about this one!"

"I've always cared about every single last child that you've bared! What kind of asshole do you think I am?!"

"THE KIND THAT FORCES ME TO BURDEN 8 MISCARRIAGES BY MYSELF!" she shouts at him.

His eyes widen and he takes a few steps back.

"w-what? 8? But…but…that's so many?" he sputters out.

She closes her eyes, covering them with her hand to stop the tears.

She takes a deep breath to steady herself.

"Yes. Eight. I've have been pregnant three more times since I last told you. Since I last told anyone. Two of them I miscarried before I even knew that I was pregnant. One lasted only 8 weeks." Tears slid down her face in a steady stream.

"Oh…Orihime…"he moves to her. "I'm so sorry,"

"Stop it! Stop apologizing to me! I hate your apologies, I don't want them!" she backs away from him. "Why can't you just go away? Why are you making this so difficult?"

"I don't know…I just…I just can't…lose you."

Her face scrunches up as confusion colors her brain.

"What are you saying? Why are you doing this? This isn't you? You don't care. You don't love me, remember? Are you completely psycho?" why is he doing this to her? Hasn't he hurt her enough?

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm not psycho…I…don't know what's going on. But I'm not going to let you divorce me," he states firmly.

"You can't stop me. All you've ever done is hurt me. Tortured me. Why on earth would I stay with you?! The fact that I have for so long eludes even me!"

"Orihime, we are not getting a divorce and that's final."

"Stop it Ichigo, just stop it. We both want this; I don't understand why you're fighting so hard against it. Is it because of the company? Fine, tell them whatever you want. I cheated, I killed someone, I was stealing from you, whatever I don't care. I just don't want to be with you anymore."

That stabs him in his heart.

He was beginning to realize what he's been pushing away all of these years and he was beginning to realize what true regret is.

"No Orihime, you can't leave me," he tells her.

"Why?!"

"Because-"

"Why?! After all I had the put up with! After all that you've put me through! I don't see how staying with you is even an option at this point!"

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!"

She strikes him hard across the face.

What surprise him are the words that fell from his lips.

He didn't mean that…

Did he?

"Don't you dare say that to me ever again," she threatens him, her eyes narrows. "The very least you can do Ichigo is not lie to me to my face. We all know the truth. You've stop loving me a long time ago. You've made it painfully clear over and over and over again. You are not allowed to have a change of heart," she cries.

He didn't.

Did he?

He's so confused. His emotions are everywhere, his mind is jumbled.

She calms down and turns away from him, moving to the door.

"I'm leaving you Ichigo. There's no force on this earth that can change that."

She leaves.

Carrying her tremendously heavy heart on her shoulders.

When she exits the gate, she leans against it, burying her face in her hands.

He loves her?

HE LOVES HER?!

How can he be so cruel?

Why does he want her to suffer?

She's leaving him; she can't stand the sight of him anymore. So why is he doing this?

He already made it known that he didn't love her, did he want to rip out her heart and make her insane as well?

Ichigo stares at the door, yet he sees nothing.

His words jumble around in his brain.

Why? Why did he say what he did?

Those forbidden words. Why did they come out?

He had to admit, he was losing his mind.

He was going nuts.

He couldn't trust his emotions and he obviously couldn't trust his brain.

What was going on?

He runs his hands through his hair and releases a deep breath, looking around.

On one of the coffee tables he spots a tiffany's picture frame of him and Orihime at the beach.

_Ichigo-kun, you don't know how to swim?_

_No, I've never learned. Why do you sound so surprised?_

_Because you're Ichigo-kun, you can do anything. _

_He laughs. There are a lot of things that I can't do. It's not as though I'm superman or anything. _

_Yeah, but if you wanted to do something, you'd do it no matter what. _

Yeah, no matter what.

He stares at the picture, his resolve strengthening.

He wasn't going to just sit here and lose her.

He was going to fight for his marriage.

He was going to fight for Orihime.

And he was not going to lose.

No matter what.

* * *

BrOkEn

* * *

Rukia sits on the step of her home, waiting for Ichigo.

He is normally here by this time; she wonders what could be keeping him.

She feels worry pool in her stomach and creep up to her heart.

She has tried calling him, but she always receives his voicemail.

This is very disconcerting.

He's been spending time with her less.

Going to his house more.

They haven't had sex in weeks.

She is becoming nervous.

She fears that the worst will happen.

"Ohayo."

She looks up from her phone and sees a strange red haired man with tattoos seemingly all over his body.

Seriously, he was wearing an undershirt and dark jean shorts, she could very clearly see the thick, black tribal tattoos that swarm up his arms and shoulder and eyes.

She was certain that they went up to his hair line, but he wore a white bandana that kept her from being sure.

"Ohayo," she responds to him quietly.

"I don't normally see you outside for too long." He tells her, casually strolling up to her.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm not normally outside. What's it to you?" she retorts defensively.

He raises his hands up, palms facing her. "Oi, watch the attitude, I was just making conversation."

"If you don't mind, I don't really feel like talking all that much."

"Are you waiting for him?"

"Sumimasen?"

"The married man? I assumed that you were waiting for him, I mean, you have this completely sad and forlorn look on your face." Rukia gasps in horror at the man's accusations and arrogance.

"You complete asshole! What business is it of yours that you're all up in mines?!"

"I'm sorry; it's just kind of hard not to notice. I mean, I've seen the ring on his finger, yet, there is none on yours. Unless you were unaware that he was married then…well, I can only imagine how you feel."

"You fucking ass!" she yells standing up

He towers over her by several feet, but she stared him down with eyes of a demon.

"Stay out of my business and stay away from me!" she spits at him as she turns and storms into her house.

The nerve of some people!

She held her hand to her chest and looked down.

Sadness encased her when she saw that there was no ring on her finger.

Lately, that has become more and more of a problem to her.

It has begun to weigh more heavily on her soul.

* * *

BRokEn

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Gomen Ulquiorra-san, but I need someplace to stay tonight and Tatsuki isn't in Tokyo tonight."

"And so I was automatically next on your list?"

"Please Ulquiorra-san."

He looks at her with dead green eyes for a long moment.

She begins to fear that he will turn her away.

He moves back and allows her to come in.

"Arigato Ulquiorra-san! You're so kind!" she exclaims happily.

"Well you show up to my home, unannounced and you looked pitiful. I would not turn you away." He states blandly.

"Well, I'm glad that you are letting me stay anyway."

She takes off her shoes and makes her way inside.

"You have a really beautiful home. It's so modern and chic. But you don't have a lot of colors. It's all just black and white."

"It's how I like things," he states leaving the living room and moving to the kitchen.

She follows him.

"Would you like anything to eat?" he asks.

"Whatever you have in red bean paste would be nice," she asks hopefully.

He frowns and looks in his cabinet.

He then turns to his refrigerator.

"I don't know have anything with red bean paste. You will eat miso soup with leeks." He states.

She frowns.

She doesn't like leeks.

"What?" he asks.

"Its…nothing…it's nothing."

He warms up the food and they sit at the counter, eating together in silence.

"Why are you here?" he asks her.

"I…I'm getting a divorce from my husband," she tells him sadly stirring her soup.

"I see."

"He's been cheating on me…for years…and I guess I finally had enough of him. Enough of the pain."

"I guess you were more perfect for this role than I thought."

She gives him a small, sad smile. "Yeah, that's why I didn't want to do it. It forced me to look at my own situation. I didn't want to…I wanted to hold on to something that isn't there anymore." She looks down.

A single tear falls into her soup.

She sniffles. "I just…I just didn't expect for it to hurt this much…I mean, when we were first married, I never expected him to change like he did…and now, he's saying all types of things that are confusing and he's hurting me more now than he did when he was cheating on me," more tears falls into her soup.

Ulquiorra says nothing as she cries.

"I just want this to be over and done with, so that I don't ever have to see him again. He's treated me so horribly…it's not even humanly possible to forgive him…yet, he's been acting all strange and stuff as if it would be and I just can't do it!" she breaks down and buries her face into her hands, crying helplessly.

Ulquiorra just stares at her.

Watching as the thick, fat tears fell from her face.

"Gomen Ulquiorra-san, I don't mean to bother you with all of this, it's just…I wish…I wish that I have never met him."

* * *

Questions, Comments and/Or Concerns?

Sorry if this is a bit bad, but I didn't have time proof read. I now have to go make dinner, don't know when I'll be released. Bye!


	7. Heart Attack

**Okay, for the last time, I AM NOT BASHING ICHIGO OR TRYING TO RUIN HIS CHARACTER OR MAKE ICHIHIME FANS ANGRY AND I AM NOT A TROLL!. **

**Now that that's out, I no longer care what rude people has to say about this. I will see this story through to the end and that it that. **

**Thank you all for those of you who have been very kind. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Okay, so there was like this huge mistake like, no one captured on this chapter. I fixed it. When I read it i like busted out laughing. Seriously, no one commented on it, at all!

Okay, Enjoy you crazy kids.

* * *

**_Tokyo Spring 2013_**

"Oh Ichigo-kun, I'm so glad to see you! I didn't think that I would-"

"Rukia…we need to talk."

Her excitement deflates.

She already knew what was coming before he even said it.

"I can't do this anymore…with you…" he looks her in her large violet eyes.

They widen as she took in his words.

She wants to scream at him.

To hit him.

She wants to beg him to stay…to not leave her.

But she has too much pride for any of that.

"Why?" she asks. But she already knows the answer.

"It's my wife. You were right all along." His brown eyes look sad and remorseful.

She can't take it.

She turns away from him, looking out the kitchen window, squeezing her eyes shut and bracing herself.

"What about Kumiko?" her voice wavers slightly.

"Nothing will change. She is my daughter and I still love her very much. Nothing will change; I will still see her every day."

"Oh…just not me…"

"Rukia…"

A lone tear slides down her cheek.

Her heart is breaking.

During those weeks when he began to act strange the cracks had formed.

But now, they have fully splintered and her heart was broken.

"She won't take you back because of this…you know…we've done too much to her for either of us to be forgiven."

"I don't want forgiveness. I just want her."

She feels as though her heart is suffocating.

Her head is spinning.

She understood that what she was doing was wrong from the start, but for this to actually be over.

For him to actually say those words to her…

It's more than she can bear.

"Get out."

"Rukia…"

"GET OUT!...NOW!" she screams. Not bothering to turn around.

He stands there for a few minutes, wanting to go to her…to hold her.

This was entirely his fault.

Everything was his fault.

He destroys everything he touches.

He hurts everyone he came in contact with.

He is destructive.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes as he leaves.

She waits for a few minutes, trying to keep herself together.

She is unable to.

She breaks down.

* * *

**_3 days later._**

"Oh it's so good to see you onee-chan! You're looking well!" Orihime exclaims happily as she hugs the dark haired girl tightly. "It's been months! Look at you! You hair has gotten so long! I remember when we were kids you said that you would never grow your hair out, but look at you now, it's down to your back!" she rambles.

Ulquiorra comes from behind her, stopping short when he sees the girl.

She smiles shyly at him, giving him a small wave. "Ohayo, Aoi-kun. "

He gives the girl a similar smile and greets her.

"Well come in, come in! I have so much to tell you!" Orihime exclaims.

"Oh really?" the girl asks, stepping in the through the door.

Orihime leads the girl in through the house until they made it to the living room.

They sit down, and Orihime tosses her long Orange hair over her shoulder, a bright smile stretching across her face.

"I'm pregnant!" she squeals.

The girl's eyes widens as she quickly looks to Ulquiorra. He looks away…ashamed.

She brings her attention back to Orihime, trying to force a smile on her face.

"Oh onee-chan, that's wonderful…I'm…I'm really happy for you…" the girl looks back to Ulquiorra who is gauging her reaction. "I'm really happy…for both of you…"

* * *

"Kurosaki-san, that was great! You were really perfect!" the director tells her. She gives him a deep bow.

"Arigato, it is all thanks to Ulquiorra-san that I was this good."

"Yeah, where is he? I wanted to congratulate him."

"I believe that he went outside for a break."

"Arigato Kurosaki-san. Oi! Kaname-kun! Go help Akiko bring in the rest of furniture for the next scene! I don't care if…" he walks off, leaving Orihime in her seat as her makeup is touched up and her hair redone.

"Calling Kurosaki Orihime to the set. Calling Kurosaki Orihime to the set."

"Oh Kami," Orihime breathes, closing her eyes tightly.

What was he doing here?

"Kurosaki-san, I think your husband is here~" the hairdressers giggles.

"Oh my!" they gasps as Ichigo comes into the studio on a white horse, dressed as an Arabian prince. Belly dancers and acrobats and an assortment of carnival performers flew into the studio with a great production.

Orihime's eyes widens considerably as she takes this all in.

Music fills the room, as flower petals and confetti is tossed about.

People cheer and gasp in awe.

Orihime is truly stunned.

He's only done something this strangely extravagant once before and that was when he proposed.

The only reason why it had been so extravagant was because his father had planned it all out.

She wonders if Isshin is in on this as well.

"Orihime…I'm sorry for the way that I've treated you…I don't expect for you to forgive, not now, possibly not ever. But just so you know, I plan on doing stuff like this," he sweeps his hand out around him, gesturing to the dancers, acrobats, flaming batons jugglers and an large assortment of circus acts. "I'm planning on doing things like this, until you agree not to leave me." He smiles at her.

She is angry.

That is it.

"Ichigo, leave now!" she yells at him.

"I would, if and only if you give me a kiss!" he smiles devilishly.

Her eyes narrows.

Everyone around her starts chanting.

"KISS, KISS, KISS!"

His smirk grows with every chant.

She growls, throwing her hands up in the air and hopping down from her chair.

She stalks over to his horse, standing in front of it, her arms folded across her chest.

"Ichigo, why are you doing this?"

"Orihime, I know I made a huge mess of things, but I can change-"

"Can you change the past?" she asks shortly.

"What? No, sorry. But if I could I would-"

"What? You would what Ichigo? Make it so that you never broke my heart? Make it so that we never tried to have kids? Make it so that you've never cheated on me? What?"

He climbs down from his horse, his face morose.

"Orihime, please. I-"

"Ichigo, if you could go back and change time, make it so that I've never wasted a second of my time on you. If you want a kiss, then go kiss Rukia. I'm done with you."

She turns, stalking off, anger coating her entire body.

The entire studio has become pen drop silent as they listen to the broken couple fight.

"I broke it off with her," he calls to her. She stops mid stride, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She breathes heavily, her head swarming and her teeth clenched tightly. "I…I couldn't do it anymore. I swear, there is only you."

"It should have been only me to begin with Ichigo." Slowly she turns to face him, tears welled in the corners of her eyes, yet she did her best not to let them fall. "I should have been enough Ichigo. Why wasn't I enough for you?"

He moves a few steps closer to her.

It's as if everyone in the room wasn't there.

As if it was only them two.

"Orihime…you were enough, you are enough. I was just being selfish and stupid."

"NO Ichigo. NO. It's too late to change now. Did you think that she was the only reason? You have a child with her, a child! You're going to forever be tied to her now. I'm going to forever be reminded of what I lost!"

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ichigo, you can't just go around breaking people's heart whenever you want. We are human beings, we have feelings. Unlike you whom I'm just going to assume you is some type of horrible monster. Just because you broke up with her, it doesn't change what you've done to me. You've made me feel like I was less than a person!" Her voce breaks.

He moves closer.

"Orihime…I'm sorry."

"Will you please, STOP…APOLOGIZING! I can't stand to hear your apologizing! It's insincere and it's disgusting of you to do! I will never forgive you and I don't want you to apologize to me." Her breath hitches and she covers her mouth.

He moves closers, but he is stopped when she places a hand out stop him, shaking her head.

"Ichigo…please just leave me alone…don't make this harder than it already is," she pleads him.

She turns on her heel and walks out of the studio, wiping her face.

Leaving him with a broken heart and a heavy conscious.

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

**_Tokyo Winter 2008_**

Ichigo is drunk.

He's like, extremely drunk.

But he had every reason to be drunk.

His wife hateshim.

She hardly ever spoke to him now.

She stays cooped up in their room, crying all of the time.

No matter what he does, he can't seem to fight her tears for her.

She won't let him.

He's not use to trying so hard to make someone feel better.

Especailly someone he loves.

And he loves her so much.

All he wants is to make her feel better.

But she won't be near him.

So he guess that she doesn't need him.

If she doesn't need him, then he doesn't need her.

He's going to drink and drink until he doesn't feel anything for her anymore.

He's tired of being in a constant state of worry and pain.

Work doesn't drown out her cries.

He tries working so hard that his mind is numb.

It sometimes work, but even then work ends.

He can't go home and face her anymore.

Face her guilt.

Face his guilt.

Face her sadness.

Face his depression.

He just wants her to be happy again.

But she doesn't want to be happy with him.

She talks to Tatsuki.

She listens to Tatsuki.

She cries to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki. Tatsuki. Tatsuki.

He fucking hates Tatsuki.

If she loves her so much then why didn't she marry Tatsuki instead of him?

He's drunk and irrational.

But he's also hurt and he feels inadequate when compared to Tatsuki.

Why won't she talk to him?

Did the baby really mean more to her than him?

Is that all she wanted from him? A child?

Did why did she capture him with her tatalizing skin and eyes.

Her perky eyes and breasts.

Her gentle soul and kindness?

Was that all some act just to get his sperm? If so than she should become an actress instead of a model, because he was completely fooled.

But he's going to drink until he no longer remembers who he is, that way he can run away from all of that pain.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-san…" a gentle voice tells him.

He looks to the source, his head swimming in molasses.

Although his vision is blurry, he can tell that this woman works for him.

Lukia he thinks her name is.

"Yo…" he responds, nodding at her. The actions causes him to become unsteady on the barstool.

"You don't look to well, is everything okay?"

He looks at her with his glazed over eyes.

A terrible idea comes to his drunken mind.

It's half formed and alcohol soaked.

He's sure that he will not remember it the morning.

That is, if he's still alive. He has drunk enough to kill a medium sized animal.

He covers up his scars and buries his thoughts to some dark recess of his mind.

He allows himself to succumb to pain and allow the darker part of him to take over.

* * *

Comments. Questions, and/or Concerns?


	8. Radioactive

Happy Memorials day! I know a few people in the service and if you are or if you know anyone in the service then I would just like to say that I appreciate you and them.

ThankYou

So Please, Read, review and Enjoy

* * *

**_Tokyo Spring 2013_**

"No, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Ichigo please! You're making a scene." Orihime looks around, her grey eyes wide and pleading.

"No Orihime, not until you agree to make this work, not until you admit that you still love me!" Ichigo seethes.

"Ichigo please, just go away. I'll contact you when my lawyer finishes with the divorce papers." She turns from him, walking up the steps of Ulquiorra's home.

Tatsuki comes from the house, anger plastered on her face.

"Get the FUCK AWAY FROM HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" she screams at him.

"Orihime, please, just come home and we'll talk about it."

"Ichigo there isn't anything to talk about. We're getting a divorce; we're breaking up, end of story."

"So are you really going to leave me? For him!" Ichigo shouts, pointing at Ulquiorra who is standing in his doorway, his hands in his pockets, staring Ichigo down.

"Ichigo I'm not leaving you for anyone! You already left me for Rukia! Or did you somehow forget that!"

"I know…and I'm-"

She gives him a glare that could freeze over hell.

"I'm…please, Hime, just come home."

"Her home is not with you, you adulterous, cheating, shitfaced, clown haired, chicken shit, son of a bastard, two timing bitch!" Tatsuki roared at him.

"Oi! I'm not talking to you Arisawa so stay out of this! This is between me and my wife!"

"Since when did you start treating her as your wife?! Do you know how much of her life she has wasted crying over you?!"

"Please! For once in your life could you not interfere with our marriage? I swear she was more married to you than she was to me!"

"If she was married to me, at least she wouldn't have to cry every single day and be alone!"

"I don't see how she was ever alone, she always had you there to fix her and talk shit!"

"PLEASE STOP IT!" Orihime screams.

Ichigo and Tatsuki stops arguing with each other and looks at the tear streaked beauty.

"Ichigo, yes I still love you, okay?! Yes I do. I love you with every single thing I have inside of me and it kills me. It literally kills me inside every time that I see you." She's pacing, her hands moving around wildly. "You have hurt me so many times…so much pain I have been in because of you!"

She marches to him and stares in his eyes.

"Do you know how that feels? Do you understand how confused I am? To love someone so much after they've caused you so much pain and suffering? Could you not see that how your very presence is affecting me?"

He looks at her, his brown eyes sad and pained.

He wants to wrap her in his arms.

He wants to take all of her pain away.

He wants everything to be simple again.

"So yes Ichigo, I do still love you…but I don't want to. There…are you satisfied now?"

She buries her face in her hands.

Tatsuki comes and wraps her arms around Orihime, leading her back into the house, shooting death glares at Ichigo.

Ulquiorra watches as Orihime and Tatsuki walks into his house.

He shoots one last glance at Ichigo before following them.

Ichigo watches as Orihime disappears inside the home in tears.

If only she knew how much he truly understood what she was going through.

How similar their pain was.

And how very far from satisfied he actually was.

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

"ICHIGO!"

Isshin manages to kick his son very hard in his chest, out of his chair and onto the floor.

"What the hell is this?!" he shouts at the fallen man, pointing to the paper in his hand.

"What?" Ichigo asks groaning as he sits up.

Isshin throws the paper at Ichigo. "You've been cheating?!" he yells.

Ichigo grabs the paper and sees that his white horse stunt was the front page cover story.

He guesses that that is what happens when you try to make a public apology.

"Oh…no…" he murmurs.

"…cheating?! You ass!" Isshin shouts as he picks up Ichigo's plaque and throws it at his head, his aim true. "How could you do that to her?! At first I couldn't believe it, I was like; 'Not my boy, he met, fell in love and married that girl in like 6 months. They are super in love, so this must be some other couple.' Then I saw your face with my circus and I was completely crushed!" He picks up a half empty mug from the desk and launches it at Ichigo's head. "How could you possibly cheat on her you brightly haired asshole!"

"I don't know! I made a mistake!" Ichigo yells, narrowly avoiding the telephone.

Isshin calms down a bit. "It says that you have a child. Did you have a child with that woman Ichigo?"

Ichigo looks down, ashamed.

Slowly he nods.

He feels Isshin's first crack across his jaw.

Isshin grabs Ichigo collar and yank him up.

"That's low you ass! How could you cheat on Orihime bare back?! Do you have no respect for anyone?! Do you understand what type of danger that you put her in?!"

"Yes dad, I know-"

"I don't think you do, you little rotten shit!" Isshin shakes Ichigo.

Regaining his footing, Ichigo breaks away from Isshin.

"I do understand! For some reason, every horrible thing that I've ever said to her, every horrible thing that I have ever done to her is starting to come back! I've done so many horrible things to her that if I was to live as a peaceful monk for the next one thousand years I still will not be able to hold my head up high!

"But I'm trying to right my wrongs, I can't let her divorce me!"

"Ichigo…you had a child by this woman! The one thing that you could have done to possibly hurt this woman more was if you bought her dog, made her fall in love with, killed it and fed it to her! After all of those miscarriages! Did you think that that wouldn't affect her!?"

"I wasn't thinking! Okay!" Ichigo yells. "I wasn't thinking until that day that she came into the hospital to see the child! It wasn't until Kumiko was born that I started to see, little by little that what I was doing was hurting her!" he yells.

He looks around, his eyes wild.

His face held a torn expression.

"Why the fuck did she holds her?! What was going through her mind?! I didn't want to give her to her because that was my last attempt at being human, I knew that it would hurt so why did she hold her?" his voice trailed off.

Unawares, a tear escaped his eye.

"Dad…I fucked up so bad…I broke her so horribly…I don't think that there's any way that I can fix it." He looks to his father, his face heartbroken; it nearly tore Isshin in two.

His son didn't do heartbroken.

His son didn't cry.

Some of the fury leaves Isshin as he walks over to his boy and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Son…you're did it again didn't you?" he asks him.

Ichigo looks confused.

"The same thing you did when your mother got sick. Remember, you ran away from home, from your problems, and instead of dealing with them, you joined a gang for two years and when we finally found you your mother had passed away."

"Dad please, I don't want to talk about that."

"But son, don't you see, you did it again. I know that those miscarriages were hard on you, but instead of dealing with it, you found solace in another and you only ended up making the situation worse."

Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm so fucking screwed…" he sighs.

Isshin looks at his forlorn son, shaking his head and sighing.

"Come on son, let's go to my office for a drink."

"It's only 9 in the morning."

"It's noon somewhere." Isshin smiles.

!

* * *

Rukia could feel that something isn't right when she walks into the supermarket with Kumiko in tow.

It seems as though everyone is staring at her.

She can hear whispers and see taking quick glances at her.

Teenage girls stare at her out right with contempt on their faces.

Older women shuffle away from her, throwing her dirty looks.

Her heart races in her chest.

She swallows a thick lump and cold hard fear settles in her stomach.

She holds Kumiko tighter to her.

She can feel everyone eyes on her.

She grabs a basket and begins her shopping.

She feels as though she's being followed.

She really do not need all of this.

Her heart was shattered only a few days ago and now everyone around seem to be in on a secret that she isn't privy to.

It's driving her insane.

She quickly finishes her shopping, making sure to get extra due to all of this weirdness in the store.

When she approaches the register, she sees countless papers and magazines with the faces of her, Ichigo and Orihime.

_Japan's princess Kurosaki Orihime and husband Kurosaki Ichigo were caught feuding during the development of her new film, "Living a Lie". It is to the best of everyone's knowledge that the two are in the middle of a very ugly divorce for indiscretions on Kurosaki Ichigo behalf with his financial advisor Kuchiki Rukia. The two are rumored to have a hidden love child, a low blow to our favorite princess who's suffered a grand total of 5 miscarriages and one still born during her 8 year marriage with Kurosaki Ichigo. _

Rukia eyes widens to saucers as panic fills her soul.

She quickly grabs the paper, her eyes quickly scanning the words.

So the secret was out.

Now, she can expect to be Japan's most hated vixen that stole Japan's princess husband and trapped him with a child.

"Oh no," the words escape her mouth.

She pays the gum popping, narrowed eyed cashiers and tightly grasp Kumiko's hand and rushes out of the store.

Those idiots!

Arguing so that everyone could see!

Not caring about who would get hurt in the process.

She wasn't talking about herself of course.

But now her child will be judge for her actions.

"Home wrecker!" someone shouts at her.

The feels something hard hits her back.

"What?"

She turns around and is pelted with an egg on her stomach.

It is the teenage girls from the supermarket.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yells at them, pushing Kumiko behind her.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Sleeping with a married man! You slut!" one of the girls throw another egg.

"I don't see how it's any of your business what I do. You do not even know me to judge me. And do your parents know that you're going around harassing people?"

"Do yours know you're going around sleeping with people's husbands?"

Rukia flinches as they throw another egg at her.

The impact never comes.

The man with the strange red hair and tattoos stands before her, a wide, feral grin on his face.

"Ohayo Kuchiki-san, fancy seeing you here covered in eggs and what not."

Her heart pounds rapidly in her chest as she stares at his.

She hates this man for his words a few days ago.

Yet, she is grateful that he's saved her from being pelted by raw eggs, taking the hits himself.

"What are you doing here?" she asks irritated.

He lifts an oddly shaped, tattooed eyebrow.

"Saving you from certain salmonella poisoning?"

"I have everything under control."

"Oh really?" he grins.

Turning away from her, he addresses the teenage girls sharing the carton of eggs.

"Oi, I don't care what you do to this one here," he says pointing to Rukia. "But if even a shell hits the little girl, you'll pay for in blood," he threatens, his voice low.

The girls are unsure of what to do.

It's obvious they want to continue pelting eggs at Rukia, but they don't want to risk the Yakuza looking man's wrath and accidently hit the girl.

Angry, they leave, muttering under their breaths.

Rukia sighs, and leaves, picking Kumiko up.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" he asks, following her.

"For what? You basically told them that it was okay to throw eggs at me," she grumbles.

"Geez, you sure are high strong," he laughs.

She ignores him.

"But I guess that I would be high strong as well if my private business was now the public's business."

"Why are you following me?!" she stops, yelling at him.

He quirk his eyebrow, trying to contain a smirk.

"We're neighbors…did you really not know that?" he asks.

She blinks her face colors.

"I didn't…actually."

"Well maybe if you left your little happy, fantasy bubble once in a while, you'd noticed things," he grins.

She rolls her eyes.

"Listen, I have enough on my plate to worry about without you judging me. So if you don't mind, I need to get my daughter home and take a bath."

Rukia rushes away from the strange man, a set look on her face.

Somehow, she manages to make it home, without crumbling into tears.

!

* * *

"Dad…what should I do?" Ichigo asks his father as they sit on the floor of his spacious office, their ties loosen, their jackets and shoes off.

Isshin takes a sip of his aged scotch and shakes his head.

"Well first son…you're going to get divorced-"

"What?"

"Now listen, you messed up. Big time, you…you really screwed yourself on this one."

Ichigo sighs. "I know, do you think I know that?"

"Yeah well, maybe next time you won't be such a dumbass…dumbass."

"So that's it? There's nothing that I can do to get her back? I lost the best thing that has ever happened to me…I guess it's only fair…"

"Now hold on, I didn't say that it ends in divorce. You're actually going to have to put in a shitload of work here. And maybe, in the end, it'll pay off. So first, you're going to get a divorce-"

"But I don't want t-"

"Well you're going to have to. Because right now you're acting like a little spoiled kid holding on to a bunny that is trying to escape. If you don't just set her free you're going to end up killing her. And quite honestly, that's the only thing that you can do for her at this point. You both need your space and she needs time to heal. Those are some huge scars that you left on that girl and it's not going to go way with a few apologies.

"Next thing you need to do is see a professional."

"Dad, I told you that I'm not doing that."

"Son, what happens if, by some miracle, you win her back and this happens again? I told you, I told you after your mom died that you needed to get some help. If you had, you wouldn't even be in this mess that you are now. You're going to get help, you don't have a choice."

"What do you mean I don't have a choice?"

"What I mean is, you're being put on a leave of absence until your doctor tells me that you've made some progress."

"What?! But I have work to do!"

"That can be taken care of by the interns and me. At this rate I can't trust you to take over the company; your house isn't even in order."

Ichigo says nothing.

He stares into his cup, his thoughts running rampant in his mind.

What if he's not able to win her back after the divorce?

What if she already found someone else?

He is certain that there isn't anyone else out there for him.

She is all her ever wanted even before he knew she existed.

It was like she existed for him.

Like she was made just for him.

But it wasn't like that.

He was just being selfish.

Now he has to deal with his mistakes for the rest of his life and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

Ready for life without her.

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

_**Tokyo Summer 2004**_

Orihime and Ichigo have been hanging out for weeks.

They haven't been dating.

Just hanging out.

However their feelings for each other were strong.

It was as if they were magnets, reaching for each other, unable to pull away.

She sometimes appeared outside his class, in full disguise of course, and he would leave, instantly, crawling over the dozens of students just to reach her.

He would always find out where she was filming and be there, staring down anyone who looked at her.

They spent their spare time with each other, going to the movies, jetting off to the beach, walking in the park…

It didn't matter where they were, anytime that they spent with each other was truly special to both of them.

"Kurosaki-kun, what's your favorite color?" she asks.

"Grey," he replies simply.

She frowns.

"Grey? That's strange, why grey?" she asks, looking up to him.

He looks down at her and back up again quickly, blushing lightly.

"No reason. It's just…a really nice color. The most beautiful color I've ever seen." He states in a matter-of-factly tone.

They walk in silence, side by side in downtown Tokyo, listening to all of the various sounds coming from the people, stores, and machinery.

The more time spent around him, the more Orihime felt herself fall for him more and more she was going to burst.

She looks down and twiddles her thumbs.

"Oi, Orihime I have a question for you," he tells her.

"Hai?" she looks up and her lips are captured in a kiss.

He grabs her chin and places his hand on the small of her back, pressing her closer to him and devouring her mouth, catching her plump bottom lip between his teeth.

He releases her, and she is dazed.

She is unable to stop the grin from spreading across her face as she touches her lip in wonder.

"Gomen, I've just wondering what your lips tasted like," he grins.

"Oh no…it's fine…" she instinctively bites them again.

"Orihime…"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you another question?"

She smiles.

"Yes."

* * *

**bRoKeN**

* * *

"Thank you Dad, you've really been a lot of help." Ichigo tells his father as they leave his office.

"Well son, that's what I'm here for. For beating some sense into you," Isshin laughs. "So, when can I meet this grandchild of mines?"

"Kumiko? I'll bring her by sometimes."

"Wait, what? You named her Kumiko?" Isshin asks floored.

"Um…yeah, that's her name. When I saw her the name just flashed into my mind. You don't like it?"

Isshin lands a punch in Ichigo's jaw, causing him to stumble back.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Of all the stupid things! You ass, you're never going to get her back! How could you name your daughter Kumiko?!"

"I don't know, it just popped into my mind! Why are you being fucking psycho?! You were actually a decent human being for like a few hours!"

"As opposed to you, you dumbass!"

"Why are you so worked up?!"

"How could you name her after your first child that you lost?!"

"What? The first one? She wasn't named…" memories come rushing back.

_I think that I want to name her Kumiko. _

_You hear that Kumiko? Daddy's gonna learn how to swim, just for you!_

_Ichigo-kun, you're not going to be able to use that language when Kumiko is born._

_Kumiko I hope you grow up to look like your mom in the face but with my body. What? I have a hard enough time keeping the guys away from you, I'll be damned if they even look at her. _

His heart plummets to the ground as his mind races.

_Wh…what's her name?..." Orihime choked out, her voice sounded strange. _

_"Kumiko."_

_"That's…that's a beautiful name…"_

"Fuck! Orihime!" he mutters as he breaks into a sprint.

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

"Okay, so Kurosaki-san, we are going to film the scenes after you give birth now and later, when you're showing, we can do the pregnant scenes."

"Oh, well that's fine. But you probably shouldn't put too much faith in that. I normally don't stay pregnant for too long." She smiles sadly at the director.

"ORIHIME! ORIHIME!" she hears her name being called.

Kami, why doesn't he just leaves her alone.

"ORHIME! ORIHI-what the fuck!"

There's a lot of commotion and crashing sound.

"Oh my God! Kurosaki-san are you okay! Someone get the onsite medic! Just stay still Kurosaki-san, that's a lot of blood!"

Orihime's eyes widens as she jumps from her seat and rushes to the set.

She sees Ichigo tangled in some lighting equipment, a gash on his forehead.

She gasps, her hands flies to her mouth.

"Ichigo," she breathes, walking over to him.

"Orhime…I'm sorry…I…I had no idea…I'm sorry…I forgot.." he pants, struggling to get up.

"Ichigo please, don't move! You're bleeding," she throws her hands out as if to push him down with some invisible force.

"What?" he touches his head and looks at his fingers, as if he's noticing the blood for the first time. "Oh, it's just a scratch. Listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't know, I forgot. I promise, I wouldn't have done something like that if I had remembered, please belive me, it wasn't my intention." He begged her.

He sounded so sincere and honest and pleading.

"Ichigo, I don't know what you're talking about." She was concerned about the gash that was pouring blood profusely down his face.

"Did someone call a medic?"

"Over here please!" she calls them.

They rush over to her, seeing Ichigo they try to urge him to move away from the scene.

He ignores them, trying to talk to Orihime, his eyes sad and pleading.

"Kumiko…I'm sorry…I forgot about Kumiko…"

Her eyes becomes the size of saucers as tears automatically filled them.

Her heart pounds painfully in her chest and air shortage becomes a problem.

Kumiko…their daughter…

"Please…Orihime…I'm telling you the truth when I say that I had no idea," he pleads.

She nods, closing her eyes.

Tears slides down her face.

He stops fighting the medics and allows them to take him away.

!

* * *

Orihime enters the trailer where Ichigo is being treated.

He stands, his eyes widening.

"Orihime," she holds a hand out and turns to the attendant.

"Could you please give us a moment?"

The man nods and leaves quickly.

She sits down on the bed where Ichigo is quickly shifting so that he's sitting up.

"Ohayo Ichigo," she greets him quietly.

"Ohayo Orihime," he responds.

They sit in silence for a while. The sound of their quiet breathing fills the air.

"Arigato…for apologizing for Kumiko…I believe you by the way…it was a long time ago…I guess that I shouldn't even be upset about it. Such a silly thing to be upset about a name-"

"It's not silly. Kumiko was really important to you. That name meant a lot, I should have known. I shouldn't have forgotten. If you want, I can change her name, I can give her a nickname…"

"No Ichigo…arigato but no…it's fine." She says quietly.

There's silence for a long time.

Orihime digs into her purse and pulls out some papers.

"Here are the divorce papers…could you please just signed them…and we just be done with this?" she pleads with him softly.

Ichigo looks away from her, swallowing a thick lump.

His heart falls out of his chest and shatters on to the ground.

He wants to say no, to tear up the papers.

But he doesn't.

He turns to her and takes the papers.

"Okay."

He signs them and hands them back.

"Orihime, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

He leans to her and captures her lips in a tender kiss.

She feels all of her nerves light up and tingles.

Slowly, she pulls away, stunned.

He gives her a sad smile.

"Gomen…I just wanted to try it one last time…"

* * *

Comments, Questions and/or Concerns?


	9. What I've done

**Here's another update. I have to say, I'm really loving all of the reviews. I've never had this many before and it's becoming an addiction. **

**So for those of you who's become hooked on this story, I'm happy to serve you. **

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**P.S: I'm working really hard on my grammar and spelling. Sometimes I be in such a rush to update, I don't catch my mistakes. I reread this one twice, so I hope it alright. **

* * *

**_Tokyo Summer 2004_**

Ichigo sits in his office, staring out his widow, a grin on his face as he thinks about Orihime. The only reason why he is here at work instead of wherever she is is because she has a really important appointment.

His phone rings.

"Ichigo-kun! I haven't seen you in a while ole buddy ole pal!"

"What do you want Keigo?" Ichigo asks in a monotone voice.

"Man, I haven't seen you in months and this is how you speak to me?"

"Keigo I'm busy, so hurry up."

"It's that model isn't it? I swear she must be like amazing in bed or something." Keigo mutters.

"Oi, watch it," Ichigo warns him.

"I mean, I would only assume that she's good, I mean what's the point of having a rocking body like that and having no idea what to do with it."

"Keigo, you're rapidly approaching dangerous waters."

"Gomen, gomen, but really, is she as good in bed as she seems?"

"You really want to know Keigo?" Ichigo asks his voice dangerously low.

"Oh man, you're gonna spill the details?!"

"Yeah, just tell me where you are, I'll show you pictures as well."

"Really!? She let you take pictures?! Well duh, she's a model; it's probably a turn on for her! Is taking pictures a turn on for her?"

"Just tell me where you are Keigo."

"Oh I'm just at…wait…you don't normally tell me anything about stuff like this..."

"I'm telling you now. Just give me your location."

"Why can't you tell me over the phone?"

"Keigo, tell me where you are?" Ichigo growls.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's going to end in pain and possibly another hospital visit.

"I'm going find you, you perverted asshole and when I do, I'm going to make you eat those words!"

"Ah, Ichigo-kun! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I promise I won't ever ask about your sex life ever again!" Keigo panics.

"Too fucking late! You're dead meat Asano!" Ichigo snarls and hangs up his phone.

"Kurosaki-san, you're wanted by your father." The secretary voice speaks to him from the office phone on his desk.

"Tell him it'll have to wait. I have a meeting to go to."

"What's the meeting about?" Isshin asks stepping into Ichigo's office.

"Why would you call me to come to you if you're just going to show up here anyway?" Ichigo asks, packing up his things.

"Listen, I have a meeting that I need you to be a representative of, a real one, not the fake one that you totally just made up."

"That is a real meeting, and can't you go instead?"

"I would, but the client is more around your age and I would really appreciate it if you actually went to this one. It's only a dinner and I would like for everything to go well."

"Can it wait? I really need to…dammit! I don't know where he's at!" Ichigo seethes, looking at his phone.

"Son, focus here, you're going to that meeting and that's that. Now, it's been really hard to get ahold of Inoue-san and now that we finally had and she's agreed to dinner with us. So if you can just convince her become the face of our company then-…s-son? Well at least let me tell you were to meet her!"

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

_**Tokyo Summer 2013**_

_**2 Months later…**_

"So…are you ready to talk about your mother Kurosaki-san?"

"No."

"Well…is there anything that you would like to talk about today?"

"No."

The therapist pushes her glasses up further on her face, looking at Ichigo.

"Surely there is something that you wish to discuss? You are the one who set up this appointment."

He remains quiet, staring at the ground, a completely crestfallen look on his face.

She tries again.

"Kurosaki-san…Is it Inoue-san?"

"I had forgotten how empty and lonely sleeping alone is. Sleeping without her by my side." He speaks quietly, not looking up.

"Are you talking about Inoue-san?"

He barks out a harsh laugh, lifting his head with strength to look into her eyes. "I use to have nightmares about her miscarriages. Especially after the first one," a weird, humorless grin spreads across his face. It is more of a grimace. "The dream starts off much like the night of her first miscarriage. She wakes me up and she's covered in blood. There's so much blood, it's like all of hers has poured out." He looks intensely at the therapist, his eyes tight. "You know we lost Kumiko in the second trimester. I didn't know you could have miscarriages then, but you can. 18 weeks. Too early for a still birth, but late enough for there to be a lot of blood. She was bleeding so much, and in the dream, the blood wouldn't stop. She kept on bleeding and I couldn't get her to the hospital because she was stuck to the bed." He turns his attention back to the ground, his hands tightening around each other.

"Did you tell anyone of these nightmares when you had them?"

He laughs harshly again. "Tell? Who was there to tell? Keigo wouldn't have understood, Orihime wouldn't talk to me, my dad would have only suggested that I see someone like you." He sighs deeply, "There wasn't anyone I could go to."

"Is that why you strayed? Because there wasn't anyone you could talk to about the miscarriages?"

"No, I strayed because I'm an asshole. There's no reasoning behind what I did. There's no excuse and I'm not looking for one."

"I understand. There were better, less damaging ways you could have dealt with your grief. However, you have to take into account that you weren't thinking correctly. With your mind being clouded with pain and grief, these nightmares that seemed to torment you, also with your wife being distant and neither of you talking, it would most certainly drive a wedge in any marriage. Even the best of them."

"But I fell out of love with her. I didn't love her anymore; I felt nothing for her at all. I barely remember her being in the last three years of my life at all. Whenever she was near, I became so drunk that I didn't even know who she was. She could have been a lamppost for all I knew. How do you explain that? How do you explain falling out of love with someone?"

"Do you think that that's true? That you fell out of love with her?"

"I felt nothing for her. I stopped going home, sober at least. I was in love with someone else."

"You want to hear what I think? I think that if you had fallen out of love with her then you wouldn't be hurting like you are now. I think that you only buried your feelings for Inoue-san so that you can hide from the pain that she caused you. You were angry with her, and you were hurt. You are most likely still hurting because of that."

"She didn't cause me any pain."

"Really? So when she went to be comforted by someone else, when she ignored your feelings and your needs during that troubling time for the both of you, it didn't hurt? It didn't sting when every time something went wrong, she turned to someone else and never even considered that you could have been able to help her? It doesn't hurt knowing that she's never even thought that you might be in pain as well as she when she miscarried?"

He is silent. All of the old memories of when he sat outside their room came rushing to the forefront of his mind. Waiting for her to allow him in, waiting for the comfort that he small, soft body would provide his broken heart, his crushed spirit.

It never came.

She never came.

"No…it didn't."

"Kurosaki-san, stop lying to yourself. You've been lying to yourself for years; it is high time that you stop."

"I'm not lying-"

"You are. You are lying. You lied when you told yourself that you didn't love your wife anymore, you lied when you told yourself that you were in love with the other woman, and you're lying when you say that she didn't create your pain."

"She didn't cause me pain!" he yells, looking at the therapist with fire in his brown eyes. "I'm the one that hurt her, I'm the one that fucked up and now I'm the one that's paying for it! After everything that I did to her, what she's doing to me is minimal!"

The therapist is silent as she mulls over his words.

"Kurosaki-san…what has happened recently that you are in pain?"

He sighs, burying his face in his hands.

"I have twins. Boys, actually. I have twin boys."

"That's wonderful news, shouldn't you be happy?"

"She was granted full custody of them. I don't even have visitation rights."

He is still reeling from the news.

When they went to straighten out the details of their divorce, the judge had granted her full custody of their unborn twins.

It was then that he found out that he was even having twin sons.

He was so crushed, so unbearably heartbroken that he didn't even have in him to fight it.

She obviously didn't want him to be any in her life. In their children's lives.

After he regained his senses, he asked her why she filed for full custody.

"_Kurosaki-kun…I'm moving." Her grey eyes didn't meet his. _

_His heart plummeted to the ground and he couldn't breathe. _

"_Out the house?" he asked irrationally. Of course she was moving they were getting a divorce. _

"_Out of Tokyo, I'm going back to my home town." _

"_Kyoto?! But that's so far away?! What about our children?" _

"_I'm sorry Ichigo, but it's better if you just forget about us." _

"_But I can't…I still love you and I don't want to be away from you or our children. Please Orihime…don't do this." _

She left him there, completely miserable.

He's been miserable since he signed the divorce papers, but now he was downright living in hell.

Since she was moving he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with any of his children as he would like to.

He was in indescribable pain. He questioned getting up in the morning he was in so much pain.

So far, the only thing that he has to look forward to anymore is Kumiko. Orihime certainly made sure that she doesn't want anywhere near their children.

"It's probably best that she takes them away. I'll only fuck them up like I have every good thing that has ever happened to me."

"What about Kumiko?"

"Rukia barely let me sees her. I'm lucky if I see her three times a week." He squeezes his eyes shut and runs his hands through his hair. "I deserve it. I hurt her just as much as Orihime. I don't deserve any peace in life. I've created my own personal hell. It's only fitting that I live this way until I die."

"Kurosaki-san, you shouldn't view your life this way, it isn't healthy."

"But it's nothing more than I deserve. I'll barely see my children. They'll grow up hating me, knowing how horribly I've treated their mothers, and then I'll die."

"Ichigo, you're depressed, this isn't you talking."

"It is." He lifts himself up from his spot on the couch, and faces her. "I don't think that I should see you anymore."

Her eyes widen and she stands with him as well. "But Kurosaki-san, you're worst off now than when you first came. At this state, you're a suicide risk."

"I won't commit suicide, death would be a mercy that I'm not allowed." He moves around her and makes his way to the door.

"But what about your mother? We still haven't even touched her. I think that whatever happened when you were younger caused the behavior that you're expressing."

"I don't want to feel better about my sins. Maybe in the next life I'll be a better person."

"Kurosaki-san, please, let's finish talking about this. You're depressed, you need help."

"Sayonara ryōhō-shi-san"

"Kurosaki-san…your father! I'll tell your father that you've regressed."

He ignores her, leaving her office, feeling like shit and living in hell.

* * *

**I know you guys don't care, but I personally got a bit emotional writing this chapter. **

**Also, when it comes to Ichihime children, twins are a most definite. **

**Comments, Questions, and/or Concerns? **


	10. So Cold

Okay, wow so, I meant to upload this earlier. So I'm sorry about that.

Um...also, The twins aren't born yet. Orihime is like 18 weeks along. She just asked for custody of them because she can since Ichigo was the adulterer in the relationship.

I hope that the clears up any confusion. So without further ado, please Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

**_Tokyo Summer 2014_**

"I forgive you."

"What?'

"I forgive you…we can be a family again. I want you…I want you in our life…"

"CUT"

Orihime looks around confused from the sudden break in character.

"Kurosaki-san this-"

"Gomen, it's Inoue-san," she interjects kindly.

"Oh, hai, Inoue-san, this is your fourth take on this scene. You've done fantastic so far, giving me anger and pain. But when it comes to forgiving your husband, it seems insincere."

"I know and gomenasai. I'm just having difficulties, I'll be better. I promise." She gives the director a brilliant smile.

He blushed and lifts his cap to scratch his balding head.

"Well, as long as you…you know, fix it. Alright, everyone from the top!" he yells.

Orihime closes her eyes and tries to get into character.

"Alright…Scene 48, take five…action!"

"I forgive you."

"What?'

"I forgive you…we can be…we can be…Oh, gomen, I'm sorry, but I can't do this," Orihime states, turning around and bowing to the director and staff. "Gomenasai, I understand that I am holding everyone up, but can I please take a moment to gather my thoughts?"

Sighing, the director rubs his face. He looks down at his watch and responds to her. "Actually, we might as well just go ahead and end things for today. You have an ultrasound to go to do you not?"

Orihime eyes widens, "Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten." She bows to him, "Gomenasai for delaying production. I promise that I'll be better tomorrow."

He nods to her, rubbing his face.

Orihime begins walking to her dressing room. She can't help that she's doing bad. Normally, when she is acting, the character feels like an extension of her. She would always be able to slip on the persona like a glove. However, she feels…distant from her character in the end.

She doesn't understand how Kyoko, her character, would be able to forgive Aoi? Why? He wasn't deserving of her forgiveness. He's cheated on her, for two and an a half years of their three year marriage. With her sister no less. She shouldn't forgive him. It isn't fair that she was tormented all that time and she instantly forgives him after a few sweet words with open arms.

It's not real life. Orihime cannot find the inspiration to say these words with true feeling. She cannot condone the ending of this movie. She has lost her faith in happy endings.

* * *

BrOkEn

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Eh…me? Oh, nothing…just…willing the keys to leave my car." Orihime smiles as she rubs the back of her head.

Ulquiorra just stares at her blankly, a slight tilt to his head.

"I have a habit of locking myself out of my car," she smiles sheepishly. "It's why Kurosaki-kun normally had me use a driver rather than me driving myself around."

"Why did you stop?"

"Oh…eh…well, the staffs weren't really employed by me so, when I left, I left them all behind as well. Hence, me locking myself out of my car…and I'm late for my ultrasound." She starts mumbling to herself.

Ulquiorra stares at her with great intent, mulling over what she was saying.

"Goodbye," he states, leaving her behind.

"Ulquiorra-san! Wait, can I burden you for a moment?" she calls out to him.

He stops and turns to her, his face impassive.

"You want a ride."

"Oh…um…hai, if it isn't too much trouble."

He turns from her and walks away. She isn't sure if she should follow.

He turns back and looks at her as if to question why she isn't following him. She runs, her hair swinging in its high pony behind her.

There is silence in the car. That is to be expected, in all of the time that Orihime has known him, it is very rarely that he initiates conversation and even more so that he's a supporting party to the conversation.

He would ask her and Tatsuki questions, in which they would have to explain and he would only listen. But the majority of the time, there would be silence. Companionable silence in which one is alone with their thoughts.

"Arigato Ulquiorra-san, for the ride," Orihime thanks him, after a few long minutes of silence. "And also, gomen for making you do so many retakes. I just…I don't really like the ending of the movie. I don't believe that Kyoko could forgive Aoi after everything he's done to her. All she ever did was love him and all he ever did was hurt her. How is someone like that forgivable?" She looks to him with large, pleading grey eyes.

He glances to her and returns his eyes back on the road.

"You are confusing her with yourself." He speaks quietly.

"Eh?...What do you mean?"

"Your situation. It's very similar to the plot of the movie, to Kyoko's plight, but you are not the same. She is very in love with Aoi and although she was very hurt by him, she is unable to leave him because her love for him is so strong that she is willing to work through whatever problems that they have. Not that she is overlooking how he has hurt her, but she is willing to give him a chance to prove that he is worthy of her love."

"That doesn't make any sense to me. How can one person love another so much? That is not healthy, nor is it real."

Ulquiorra pulls up to the parking lot of the OB/GYN and parks the car. Turning to face Orihime, he stares at her intently in her grey eyes. She still thinks that he has the most beautiful green eyes ever, no matter how inquisitive and cold they may be at times.

"Aren't these questions that you should be asking yourself? It is obvious you are confused about your own relationship with your ex-husband. He has hurt you a great deal yet you still love him. You think that it's sick and twisted and quite possibly pathetic that you are still in love with him. So you lash out at him whenever you can and you are moving far away because you are afraid that you might give into your feelings and go back to him."

She stares at him, slightly horrified by his depiction of her and her feelings.

"My suggestion is that you quickly realize your own feelings and come to terms with them so that you can better play the role that you are given. I understand that you are hurt but you are an adult and it is time that you stop playing games with yourself otherwise you might end up doing something that you will regret. "

Orihime turns her head from his penetrating green eyes and looks out the window of the car.

Ulquiorra words ring true to her soul. She can feel them resonating beneath her flesh, but she is still hurting and she is not ready to confront her emotions just yet. She isn't ready to sort them out. She is afraid that if she does, she will find out that her love for Ichigo will outweigh the pain that he's caused.

Or, if she is really being honest with herself, she's afraid that he pain outweighs her love for him.

She isn't sure which is worst.

* * *

bRoKeN

* * *

"Inoue-san, the doctor will see you now." The kindly receptionist calls into the plush, baby blue and pink waiting room.

Orihime turns to Ulquiorra who is starring at all of the people in the waiting room who were staring at him. It isn't every day that an A-list actor is seen at the OB/GYN with Japan's sweetheart. Surely, rumors would spread.

"Would you like to see my babies?" she asks him, excited.

He frowns at her, and looks around the room. "I guess." He states blandly, lifting himself from the chair and following her to the back.

"Arigato doctor, and could you tell me if-"

"Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here?" Orihime asks stun as she takes in Ichigo with her doctor, a folder in his hand.

Ichigo's brown eyes widens as guilt consumes him.

"Oh, Inoue-san, you're just in time for your appointment! I trust that your boys are treating you well?" the doctor asks her, scooting past Ichigo and making his way to her.

Ichigo eyes move from Orihime to Ulquiorra. They narrow, anger igniting them, jealousy fueling the fire.

Is she really dating someone else? Is she really letting this ass wipe see the ultrasound for their children, yet he wouldn't even have visitation rights to them? He wants to kill him, to tear out the bastard's eyes and bash his skull in with a hammer.

But what right does he have to anything? He was here being pathetic and coercing the doctor to give him information and pictures of the twins.

Sighing, he squeezes by his ex-wife and her "new beau", making his way out of the office.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime calls out to him a bit loudly, startling everyone.

Ichigo freezes in his place, his heart wrenching at the sound of her voice.

She calms down, bringing a fist to her chest. "Would you like to…that is… if it's okay with Doctor-san, would you like to see them?" she bites her lip, squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation of his answer.

She sees the folder and she knows what he's there for. She feels guilty that he has to resort to this…her heart constricts painfully at the sight of him, but she can't do this. She can't deny him this.

Ichigo turns around and looks at her small, protruding stomach. Unbelievable feeling courses through him, like happiness and relief. He feels guilty for these emotions, but he cannot help it, he really wants this.

So, like a pitifully sad dog, he nods and follows them to the room, where the doctor sets Orihime on the table and applies the cold gel on her stomach. He watches as the doctor fiddles around with the motor and places the probe on her stomach.

When he sees the black and white images of his two boys, it's like; everything that he has ever done wrong in his entire life is gone. The slate can be cleaned with these two.

He can see their heads, their tiny bodies scrunched up together, and their tiny feet.

"There's so small…there still isn't enough space…" Ichigo breathes. He moves closer to the screen, placing his hands on Orihime's arms and looking at her stomach, his eyes wide with worry. "Is it okay," he asks looking up at the doctor, "that they're that close? It doesn't look like there's enough space for them."

Orihime bites her lip, holding back a smile.

"Of course it's okay," the doctor laughs gaily. "The mother's body will stretch to accommodate for the babies. Besides, at this rate, they are the size of an onion. Wait until she reaches the 20 week mark, she's going to be so big and they're going to be fighting for space!"

Ichigo smiles, and looks at her stomach amazed. Happiness swells inside of him like a balloon, filing in every conceivable crevice inside of him.

"Hey little ones, it's me. Its daddy, can you hear me? Can they hear me yet?" he asks the doctor.

"Yes they can, but not very well, they've only just developed ears so they're still kind of fuzzy. But if you talk to them enough, they'll recognize your voice and respond to it."

He turns his attention back to her stomach and resumes talking to them. "I hope you guys grow up to be big and strong, with eyes like your mom," he says, a childish grin on his face.

Orihime stares at the scene, a smile on her face, her heart beating with the power of a marching band. The scene is beautiful. It reminds her of when they were happy, when they weren't broken in the least.

_Kumiko I hope you grow up to look like your mom in the face but with my body. What? I have a hard enough time keeping the guys away from you, I'll be damned if they even look at her._

She smiles tenderly, unable to stop these feelings from spreading in her heart. Unable to stop from feeling the happiness at the father of her children. She wants to feel shame for this feeling. She feels as though she is betraying herself. But she can't stop it.

She is happy.

She is happy, because Ichigo has made her happy.

And that makes her sad.

* * *

BrOkEn

* * *

Ichigo shuffles in through the door of his impossibly large house.

It's too big.

When he bought it, he hadn't thought that it was too big. He didn't think of the many spacious rooms, the many bathrooms, and the insanely large backyard.

Orihime said that she wanted lots of children. So he bought her a large house so that she could fill it with them. Who knew that everything would go so wrong so fast?

Ichigo takes off his shoes and makes his way to the living room bar, sitting down and pouring himself a drink.

Today he was happy. If only for a minute. He was truly happy.

He hasn't been really happy in years.

When he's around Kumiko, he's close; he's so close it's just out of his reach.

But something is always missing.

Orihime is always missing.

Now he's in his large house…alone.

It's so big and empty; his loneliness has never been so prevailing as it is now.

His curtain of depression was lifted for a few blissful moments, yet when she parted from him with the foreign asshole, he felt it crash down upon him, its vengeful wrath ten times of what it was once before. He realized that his sons wouldn't recognize his voice. He will not be around for them to hear it so often, if even at all.

This house will never be used for its intended purpose.

It will never be filled with children.

And it will never be filled with life.

There's no room with all of the painful memories and sorrow that has been gathering like dust on an unreachable shelf.

However.

He wants someone he can talk to about his boys. He wants to hold on to that happiness, although fleeting, that he had earlier. He needs someone to talk to about it, or he's afraid that he might go insane.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his phone and makes a call.

"Moshi, moshi,"

"Hey…guess what…I'm having twins."

"That's great to hear son, twin boys. Are they alright?"

"I couldn't see much, but from what I can tell," he smiles, looking down into his drink. Next to it was the ultrasound of the twins. "They're pretty damn perfect."

* * *

BrOkEn

* * *

"Moshi, Moshi!"

"Is this Inoue-san?"

"Yes this is she."

"Hello this is Dr. Yamada; I'm your ex-husband's therapist. His father called me and told me to speak with you."

"Kurosaki-kun is seeing a therapist?"

"He was. But when he found out that you were moving back to your hometown he stopped coming. He's punishing himself for what happened between the two of you and I was hoping that you could talk to him, maybe see if you can convince him to come back. At this rate, he's unstable and I'm not certain that it's safe for him to be alone."

"Gomen, but is this really okay for you to tell me this?"

"I am not revealing anything that Ichigo has said to me in our meetings so it's okay. Besides, if the patient is a threat to him or others, doctor, patient confidentially is terminated. And it is quite possible that Kurosaki-san is a danger to himself."

"Oh…okay," Orihime is sure how to swallow this.

Ichigo is seeing a therapist. Is the divorce really that hard on him? But why? Why would something he caused, something that he wanted for so long be so hard on him?

Yeah, he fought against the divorce, and yeah, he claims to still love her, but…he's seeing a therapist?

"Inoue-san…Inoue-san? Are you still with me?"

"Oh, hai, I'm still here," she answers, shaking her head. These thoughts were running rampant in her mind. There was too many of them. She was confused.

Why would Ichigo go see a therapist?

"So would you be able to do it? I understand that it might be painful for you, but at this rate, you're probably the only person that I can see him listening to."

"Oh…well…in that case I guess that I can try…" she mumbles, still trying to grasp her thoughts.

"Arigato Inoue-san, I feel really relived."

"Sure…no…no problem."

"Also Inoue-san…I really shouldn't tell you this, this actually does go against my patient-doctor confidentially, however, I think that you need to know this as well as Kurosaki-san. You…you weren't the only one hurt in the relationship."

"…wha?"

"Kurosaki-san…he was hurting. You hurt him, actually. He doesn't want to admit to it, he's become so blindingly guilty because of what he's done to you, he's rejected the idea that you hurt him. But you did, in your own way, you hurt him."

"…I hurt him? Gomen, but I don't understand how-"

"I've said too much already. Please, just talk to him. I'm sure that he'll tell you, or you'll figure out on your own. I have got to go now; it was nice talking to you."

"No, please, wait!" the call is disconnected.

Orihime stares at her phone, flabbergasted.

She hurt him. She hurt him?

That wasn't possible, she couldn't have hurt him. He would have had to have been there for her to hurt him.

_"Please! For once in your life could you not interfere with our marriage? I swear she was more married to you than she was to me!"_

_"I don't see how she was ever alone, she always had you there to fix her and talk shit!"_

_"Just call Tatsuki-chan; I'm sure that she can help you."_

"_Orihime please…can I come in?" _

Was it possible that she hurt him?

* * *

bRoKeN

* * *

**_Tokyo Fall 2008_**

Blood. There's so much blood! She's losing all of her blood, all of her life force.

"Orihime don't worry! I'll get help. I'll take you to the hospital!" Ichigo tries to tell her this in a reassuring tone. But he's panicking. He's never seen so much blood. How is it possible that she's losing so much! It's insane!

She's not going to die. She's not going to die. She's not going to die.

He tries pulling her from the bed. She's stuck. She can't move from the bed.

She looking at him, crying looks to him to help her.

He pulls on her harder, but there's no give. She's not budging.

Her grey eyes are pleading him. They're full of tears and she's begging him to help her. He tries, and he tries and he tries.

"I'm trying to help you!" he screams at her. "I-i…I can't! I'm trying…please, Kami! Let me help her! Let me save her!" he yells, pulling with all of his might. He is powerless to save her. She just keeps bleeding out, until there isn't any more blood left.

Until she's dead.

Ichigo jolts awake from his nightmare, covered in a cold sweat. His heart is pounding, fear still clings to his skin.

He needs her; he needs to know that she's alright.

He feels around the bed for her, feeling nothing but the empty sheets.

He looks to find that she has moved far away from him. She's all the way on the other side of the bed. As far away from him as possible.

His heart drops. He needs her comfort. But she doesn't want his.

He should have known. He awoke cold.

He leaves the bed and goes for a walk around the house to clear his mind. To calm his heart of his irrational fears.

!

* * *

Orihime awakes from her dream, feeling the bed for her husband. When her hand meets empty space, she groggily opens her eyes.

He isn't there.

Sleepily lifting her head, she looks around for him, thinking that he went to the bathroom.

"Ichigo-kun," she calls out, sleeps coating her voice. She awaits his reply.

There is none.

Sitting up in the bed, she brings her knees to her chest, tucking them under her chin.

It's obvious that Ichigo is disappointed with her. He keeps leaving her in the night. She always wakes up alone.

It's always so cold when she wakes alone.

* * *

Comments, Questions, and Or Concerns?


	11. Mirrors

Okay, for some of the more sensitive readers, there is mature content in this chapter. It's much more toned down than in my other stories, but it's still there. So if you want to skip over that part you can, there isn't really any important information I just wanted to write about thier first time.

So Please, Read, Review and Enjoy.

* * *

_**Tokyo Summer 2004**_

"Why didn't you tell me that the appointment that you had today was with my father's company?" Ichigo asks Orihime as he speeds down the highway.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Surprise!" she giggles on the other line.

Ichigo feels the corners of his lips curl up into a grin. "I swear Hime, you are full of surprises. So where am I meeting you?"

"There's a Korean restaurant in Shibuya that I wanted to try out. Can you be there in an hour?"

"I can be there in twenty minutes."

"Where are you?"

"Tachikawa."

"Kurosaki-kun, that's so far away. You can't possibly be here in under an hour."

"Hime, you obviously don't know me. I'll see you in 20."

"But Kurosaki-kun-"

"Gomen babe, but I'm driving. See you in a bit."

Before she could say anything else he hangs up the phone, smirking. He switches his car into fourth gear and increases his speed, swerving through traffic effortlessly.

True to his word, he made it to the restaurant in 20 minutes. Orihime stood outside, surrounded by men per usual. She wore a strapless white cocktail dress that feel just above her knees with a black bow paired with black sandals that laced around her feet and tied on her ankles in a bow. Her large grey eyes widens when she sees him, a slow smile spreads across her face as her way long orange hair whipped about in the wind.

He hops out of his car, tossing his keys to the valet. He strolls over to Orihime, striking the wall of which she was leaning on, glaring at the other men that surrounded her.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're here." She states smiling.

"I told you that I would be," he growls, glaring at the men who still had the audacity to stand there and ogle his girlfriend.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun this is Takanada-san and Bushida-san. They kept me company while I waited for you."

"Really?" he snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her from the wall, ignoring the men as he pulls her into the restaurant. She struggles to turn around and say goodbye to the men who glared at Ichigo and stared lustily after her, however, Ichigo kept his arms tightly around her.

Once inside the restaurant, Ichigo pushes Orihime against the nearest wall and traps her there between an iron cage of flesh.

She looks up into his devilish brown eyes, biting her lower lip.

"You know I'm going to have to get you back because of your little trick," he breathes pressing against her, leaning down to skim her neck with his teeth.

Orihime leans her head back as her eyes roll to the back of her head. She releases a sigh as every single last nerve is set ablaze. She bits her lower lip harshly, an attempt to clear her head from the mind-numbing sensation that his teeth was creating as they grazed her skin.

She gasps loudly when he nips the thin skin of the hollow of her neck. Tingles race down her body to her lower regions. She clenches her thighs together, her heart rate speeds up.

"Aherm," Orihime eyes snaps open at the sound. She tries to detangle herself from Ichigo, but his arms are an impenetrable wall around her. She blushes brightly to the roots of her hair.

"Ah! Eto, Gomenansai!" she apologizes, embarrassed.

The host frowns at them, the looks of distaste on his face. "This is a restaurant not a motel or a public bathroom. I suggest that the two of you leave immediately."

Orihime's face falls and her heart plummets. She really wanted to try this restaurant. "Please sir, I promise, we'll behave. Can we please have another chance?" she pleads the man.

"Gomen, but you two must leave. Now will be best." The host turns his nose up at them.

"But-"

Ichigo straightens, dropping his arms from around her. He grabs her hand and pulls her, protesting, out of the restaurant.

"But…Kurosaki-kun…I really wanted to try the restaurant. I love Korean food…"she looks sadly to the restaurant.

The valet sees them and rushes to get Ichigo's car. Ichigo stops and turns around facing Orihime. He brought a hand up to her face, wiping away the lone tear that fell from her eye. He grabs her chin, closing the distance between them; he places a tender kiss on quivering lips.

He pulls back from her, an apologetic look on his face. "Gomenasai Orihime."

!

* * *

She moans, her hands tangling in his hair, her back arching, her feverish flesh shuddering beneath Ichigo's powerful, scantily clad body.

Ichigo's lips trails a painfully hot trail from her neck to her belly button; his hand moves along her back down to the edges her black lacy underwear, pulling them down so that she was completely nude. His mouth makes its way back up to hers, devouring the plump flesh of her lower lip.

Her soft hands moves down the hot, hard flesh of his back, her nails grazing his skin.

He groans sinfully, her touch igniting feelings in him that he wasn't even aware that he had. Their lips break apart, he pants, gasping for air. Her mouths go to his chest, leaving wet kisses on the burning flesh.

He pulls her face back up to meet his lips; his tongue penetrates the deep cavern of her mouth, exploring the space seductively. He pulls her legs around him, revealing in the heat that emanates from her.

The last remaining barrier of clothing was removed. Without any thought towards contraceptives, Ichigo pushes Orihime legs apart and grunts as he slowly enters the feverish beauty, allowing her to adjust to him. He looks at her with slight confusion when he feels no barrier barring his entrance into her. He never asked, but he was almost certain that she was a virgin from the way she didn't understand dirty jokes.

She gives him an impatient look that conveys that she'll explain later. Satisfied with that answer, he slowly begins to move inside of her, their muscles quivering and tightening.

Orihime feels completely filled. She's on an unreachable high, soaring through clouds, settling on cloud nine. She feels an undeniable ecstasy, her mind numbing, her every thoughts shattering in tune with his rhythmic strokes.

Her mouth falls open as small sounds escapes her mouth. One of her hands tightening in his hair, the other scraping the skin of his back.

The rest of the night went on in a night of passion and everlasting pleasure. The two brightly haired adults used their bodies to convey their love for one another long into the night. The world around them was lost in their moans and cries of lust and desire.

!

* * *

Orihime awakes gently; feeling for the warm body that she fell on, sleep clouding her eyes. He wasn't there.

She hears his voice coming from right outside the room. It was loud, as if he was yelling at someone. She smiles. Ichigo was always yelling at someone. People tended to get under his skin very easily.

She looks up to the clock on the wall and squeaks. It was four o'clock in the afternoon! She's been asleep the entire day!

She throws the blankets off of her and swings her legs over the bed. She winces, her muscles screaming out in pain. Her thighs are sore in the worst way.

Getting up slowly, she gingerly makes her way to the bathroom and takes an impossibly hot shower. The hot water pelts her skin, turning the creamy flesh red, penetrating her muscles, soothing her sore muscles.

She steps out of the shower, grabbing a white fluffy towel and wrapping it around her body. She swings her heavy, wet hair to one side and wrings the water out of it.

"I swear this is the best thing I have seen in my entire life." She smiles, turning to face Ichigo.

He makes his way over to her, grabbing her hips pulling her close. He leans down and places a lingering kiss on her bruised lips.

"Good morning beautiful," he breathes.

"It's not morning anymore," she smiles, breathing in his musky scent.

"My day starts and ends with you babe." She smiles, her heart fluttering like a humming bird's wings in her chest. "Hey Hime, I have a surprise for you," he says in a sing songy voice. She trembles with excitement, unable to contain her joy.

He leads her from the bathroom to the room, where several bags were placed on the bed.

"You bought me clothes?!" she exclaims excitedly, rushing to look through the bags.

"Yeah, I had a personal shopper pick up a few things for tonight. You didn't bring any clothes right?"

She laughs, rolling her eyes as she digs through the bags. "I didn't have time to go and pack exactly. You brought me to your house immediately from the restaurant."

"Really?" he asks coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I only remembered what happened when we got here." She giggles as he kneads her flesh. "Get dressed. I need to make a few more phone calls and then we can go."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

!

* * *

They pull up to the restaurant they were kicked out of the day before. Orihime frowns, casting her wide eye grey glance to Ichigo. He gives her a hellish grin and steps out of the car, lightly jogging to her side to open the door.

"Kurosaki-kun, we were banned from here yesterday. Did you seriously forget?"

"No, but did you forget? I like to do whatever the hell I want. A snooty bastard isn't going to prevent me from taking my girl to a restaurant."

"But Kurosaki-kun-"

"Da da da da. Don't worry about it. We won't get turned away this time," he promises, leading her into the restaurant.

They walk up to the host's desk, Orihime clutching Ichigo's arm nervously. The host from yesterday sees them and storms up to them.

"Excuse me but I believe that I banned you from here yesterday. Perhaps I wasn't very clear."

"Oh no, you were crystal." Ichigo smiles, "But my girlfriend really wanted to try this restaurant, so I was like, why the hell not?"

"Sir, please vacate the premises immediately or I will be forced to call the police."

"Do that and I will be forced to fire you." Ichigo smirks, his eyes challenging the man.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure that your boss told you that a large share of this restaurant was recently purchased. Let's say, 70 percent? That was me. I bought it, which makes me majority shareholder, which makes me your boss."

The man looks stricken, his face pales. Ichigo smirks only widen.

"Now make yourself useful and find us someplace nice to sit."

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

**_Tokyo Summer 2013_**

A knocking on the door awakes Ichigo from his slumber on the couch. He lifts his head rubbing his face and looking at his watch.

It was 10 o'clock at night. Who would be here at this hour?

Reaching the door, he forcefully swings it open, a scowl placed firmly on his face.

Orihime looks up at him with wide, troubled grey eyes.

To say that he's surprised would be a terrible understatement. He never expected her to set foot in this house ever again in his life.

"May I come in?" she asks, her voice sweet and small. His heart beats rapidly in his chest as his mind goes completely blank. _What is she doing here? Why does she look so troubled? _Thoughts run rampant through Ichigo's brain. He was finding it incredibly difficult to grasp one.

"Um…I…eh…I…um…"

"Is it a bad time? Should I come back later?"

"NO!...um…no, please come in." He stands back so that she is able to come in. "Can I offer you something to drink? Maybe some raspberry leaf tea? I know that it's your favorite and I read that it'll make your pregnancy easier on you. You know with the stomach acid and calcium build up and stuff like that." He begins to ramble off facts about how tea can ease her pregnancy and other tidbits.

She just stares at him, her grey eyes searching his shifty brown ones. He looked as though he was trying to prevent himself from being excited. His eyes are nervous and tight.

"Um…hai…I'll take some tea."

She follows him into the large island kitchen, looking around and seeing that it's still the same as when she left. She doesn't know why she expected it to be different, but everything is exactly the same. It's as if she never left.

He goes to a cabinet which is full of various teas, raspberry leaf being the more common one. He prepares the tea in silence. He's amazed that she's even here. He doesn't want to fuck it up by saying something stupid and making her leave. The thought of her leaving now sent strong electric shocks to his heart. At this rate he was certain that he was going to have a heart attack.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she speaks, her voice quiet and heavy. He stops what he's doing, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, his mind swarming. He wasn't sure what the next words out of her mouth would be. So far for the past few weeks her words has caused him more pain than he ever thought was possible in his life. So he was certain that what she had to say next would most probably kill him.

"…Did I…did I hurt you in some way?" she asks looking at his back.

"What?" he asks confused, turning around to look at her.

"When we were married…before you…before you cheated…did I hurt you? Was I the reason that you cheated?"

"What the hell? Of course not, why would you think something like that?" He's confused. Why would she think like that?

She looks down, twiddling her thumbs. Her long orange hair falls over her shoulder, pooling on the marble counter top.

"Kurosaki-kun you don't have to lie to protect my feelings. If I did something to hurt you I want to apologize for it."

"Orihime you didn't do anything. I was the one who wrecked our marriage with my selfishness. It wasn't your fault at all."

She looks up at him, searching his eyes for truth. It seems like he was being honest. But his therapist…his therapist said that he would deny it. Orihime wracked her brain, searching through her memories for clues and hints as to how she could have possibly hurt Ichigo.

_"Please! For once in your life could you not interfere with our marriage? I swear she was more married to you than she was to me!"_

"Kurosaki-kun…why do you not like Tatsuki-chan?" she asks, leaning forward. He was taken aback. He wasn't expecting this.

"Um…Arisawa? I don't like her because…because…" Because you always went to her for comfort and security over me. Because she had your trust and she could protect you and I could not. "Because she always butting in when she's not wanted."

"Tatsuki-chan doesn't do that."

"She does. She does it all the time. She was always coming over here, putting her nose where it didn't belong. Besides, she didn't like me either."

"That's not true. Tatsuki-chan thought that you were really great for me…until you…you know…" she trailed off, looking away.

"I just don't like her, okay? She's a jerk." He states, turning around back to the tea.

"Kurosaki-kun, don't say that. She is not. She really helped me out a lot. She sacrificed a lot for me. Tatsuki-chan always put my happiness above hers and she always protected me and made me feel better when I was down. She is my best friend."

"I should have been your best friend." he mutters under his breath.

"What?"

"I should have been your best friend!" he shouts, turning around facing her. She flinches at his sudden outburst. He clams down, unclenching his fist. "All that…that she was doing for you…you should have come to me first. I could have done all of that for you…I wanted to do all of that for you. But you would always go to Tatsuki…for everything. I understand that with your parents and with what happened to your brother; Tatsuki dropped everything at a drop of that hat and took care of you. I understand that, but when we got married, you should have let me take care of you. You should have come to me with your problems. You never told me anything that was bothering you until Tatsuki had already solved the problem." He looked down at the floor, ashamed or embarrassed, she couldn't tell. Her heart, however, was beating rapidly. "When it came to Tatsuki, I was always second best."

That hurts her. She can feel tears welling in the corner of her eyes as her heart squeezes in her chest. She bites her lip painfully.

"Kurosaki-kun, I never meant to make you feel that way…I never thought of it like that. Tatsuki-chan was just always there my entire life. She was always there when I needed her…I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

He barks out a harsh laugh, running his hands through his spiky orange hair. "Yeah well…I know now…its just then…Okay, okay, yeah I was insulted. I was hurt. I always knew that you were dependent on Tatsuki, I was just hoping that when we were married that you would become dependent on me."

Orihime closed her eyes and turned her head away as a few tears fell down her face. "I'm…I'm so sorry Ichigo…I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that the miscarriages were so hard on me…I didn't want to burden you…"

"Burden me? Orihime, those miscarriages were as hard on me as they were on you." She looks up quickly, surprise coloring her features. "I might remember all of their names, but everytime you woke me up, covered in blood, I was…terrified. The most horrific thoughts crossed my mind everytime. No matter how many there were, I was still frightened that something horrible was happening to you. Thinking that you were going to lose you wife a few times does something to a man." He couldn't stop talking. It was the word vomit again. His head was spinning, his heart was pounding like a jackhammer.

"I had nightmares for the longest. They were horrific and gruesome and…so damn realistic. They kind of fucked with my mind for a bit." Orihime becomes horrified.

"Ichigo why didn't you tell me this? You never said anything about nightmares before."

"I couldn't. You were always locked up in the room away from me, you wouldn't let me anywhere near you. You didn't want my comfort, you wanted Tatsuki. The only thing that I could do for you was go away."

"Ichigo that isn't true. I always wanted you around, I was just ashamed…ashamed and scared that you hated me because of what I did."

"What you did? Orihime, those miscarriages had nothing to do with you. They were not your fault. Why on earth would I hate you for that? There's absolutely nothing that you can do that would ever make me hate you."

Her chest shudders as a loud sob escaped her mouth. Tears pour down her face in a constant stream, her already mangled; bubble gum pieced together heart fell apart once more.

Ichigo was beside her instantly, wrapping her in a cocoon of warmth and protection, holding her close to his strong body.

"Orihime please don't cry…it wasn't your fault-"

"It was…it was my fault…Ichigo…Ichigo I…am so sorry…"

"No, it wasn't. You were just hurt, it's not like it was intentional."

"Ichigo don't you see…if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened. We wouldn't have been broken…" she cries.

"Orihime please don't blame yourself." He pulls back from her and forces her to look him in the eyes. He wipes away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Orihime you are not to blame. It was me, it was entirely fault, understand?" he pleads with her, his heart breaking over and over again at the sound of her tears.

They just stare at each other, their hearts both at a very fragile state.

He leans a bit closer to her.

She closes the distance.

As their lips met, an explosion of fireworks blast off in their bodies. Their lips moved against each other desperately, their bodies a tangle of limbs as they drink each other in. Their passion rivaled each other, mirrored even. The consequences, tomorrow, yesterday…that was all lost to them.

They were lost in each other.

* * *

Questions, Comments and/or Concerns?


	12. How To Save A Life

**Okay so here's another chapter. Thank you for all of the kind reviews, I'm totally touched. I especaially love it when you guys like pick apart the chapter and get to the core meaning, building the pieces of the relationship and where it went wrong and what they need to do to fix it. I get like totally excited. I'm kinda a nerd that way.**

**I will explain later why Orihime hymen wasn't intact but the answer is not in this chapter so. **

**Please, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Tokyo Summer 2013**_

Rukia sits outside on the stoop of her home, Kumiko clutched tightly in her arms.

She was expelled from the daycare that she goes to. The owner told her that the press was swarming around the school, causing a ruckus and endangering the other children trying to take pictures of Kumiko.

No other daycare would take her as well, afraid of the negative press that it would bring their school. Rukia wanted to be pissed off. She wanted to burn down the schools and centers.

But this was all her fault. Her innocent daughter, who's done nothing but be born, has a terrible reputation and it is all her fault. It's Rukia's fault that her daughter is an outcast. She feels as though she is the worst mother in the world. She wants to tell Ichigo. But it would only solve to anger him and he'll probably do something extremely ridiculous and horrifyingly awful.

She sighs, looking down at her beautiful girl. "Mommy's sorry Kumiko…mommy's sorry that she's ruined your life…I promise to dedicate my life to making yours better."

"That's sweet," Rukia head shoots up to meet the arrogant grin of the man with the tattoos and weird eyebrows. She glares at him.

"Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Calm down woman, you look like you can use a beer." He says, moving to sit down next to her. He places the drink besides her, and opens his own. "You know you have a real pretty girl there." He says.

"Arigato. She looks like her aunt."

"So I have a question that I've been meaning to ask. Why did you sleep with a married man?" he takes a gulp of his drink, looking off into the distance.

"That's a personal question and you don't know me like that."

"I figure that you probably would want someone to talk to. I know that he broke up with you."

"Are you spying on me? Why does what I do come as such an interest to you?"

"Because you're interesting." She sighs, rolling her violet eyes. "Also, everything is all in the newspapers, magazines, internet, tv…you're famous. I wouldn't be surprised if you got your own t.v show."

"Kami, if I tell you why I did it you would you leave me alone forever?" she is relenting easy, she knows this. But what he says is true, she wants someone to talk to about this and everyone she could talk to has abandoned her. So maybe this stranger could alleviate some of the pressure in her chest.

"Sure, why not."

She sighs, "To be honest, I was in love with him long before he met her. We met at work. We were both interns. I fell in love with him instantly. He was so handsome and smart, always scowling yet smiling at the same time if you can believe it. He would always blow off work because he would rather be doing something else. He was…an amazing guy, one of my closest friends. But he always treated me like a sister. Our relationship was purely platonic, although I prayed for more.

"I knew it when he fell in love with her. He fell hard and fast. It showed. He was nicer, to everyone. Although he came to work less, when he was there he tried harder. He had already planned a life out for them and he wanted to earn his keep so he could provide for her. It was almost like an obsession the way he was in love with her. It almost seemed as though he couldn't breathe correctly without her.

"You know, the company has been trying for years to get her to be the face. Although they have their hands in a little bit of everything, hotels, restaurants, clothing stores, they are a cosmetic company first and foremost. And they have been trying since she was 16 and named Japan's princess to get her to be the face. So when he fell in love with her, they tried to use that to their advantage to get her to become the face of the company. But he didn't care. I'm positive that work never came up when they were together." Rukia sighs and looks down at Kumiko.

"I need to put her in bed. Just wait out here for a minute."

"Are you sure that you're coming back?" She rolls her eyes and leave, going to tuck her daughter in. She's back quickly, taking a seat and popping the tab and taking a sip.

"Anyway, I backed off when I realized that I didn't stand a chance. She brought out the best in him. He was becoming a better person because of her. He wasn't as selfish, he was more empathetic, his hard brown eyes became soft and caring. It was obvious that he didn't even see anyone else when he was with her. I was fine to just go away and continue to be his best friend that he didn't notice. But then, they started losing children and he became depressed. I could tell that she was hurting him. He never spoke about it. He began to stay at work longer, drink more, and goes home less. He looked so terrible.

"His marriage was obviously taking a terrible toll on him. I just wanted to make him feel better, talk to him, maybe get him to tell me what was going on. But then he made a move on me. He was drunk; he couldn't even get my name right. I could have called him a cab. I could have avoided all of this; I could have helped him avoid all of this. But it was something that I wanted for so long. I guess you could say that I took advantage of him.

"I'm a terrible person. I know it. And for my sins, my daughter will pay the price which makes me a bad mother as well. I took advantage of a broken man. I broke the heart of a beautifully kind woman. I destroyed the life of my daughter. I'm a bad person." She takes a long gulp of her drink.

"Yeah…you messed up a lot of people's lives. You…you made a huge mess of things." He laughs shaking his head. "But…you're not a bad person. You just did some bad things."

"What's the difference?"

"Well if you were a bad person, you wouldn't have cared that you ruined the life of your best friend, his wife and your daughter and possibly the company."

She laughs. It's been awhile since she heard the sound of her own laugher.

"Kami, are you trying to make me feel better? Because that's terrible, you've done a terrible job." She laughs harder.

"Oi, I was trying my best. It's the last time that I'll ever help you. Baka," he mutters.

"Baka? You're calling me baka? You're the one who has crazy tattoos and weird eyebrows."

"Oi! This makes me look cool."

"Really? So you chose to look that way? I was hoping that you lost a bet."

"Okay, I'm going to get you for that one. Just you wait, your turn is coming."

They chuckle in the quiet silence of the night, staring into the night sky, looking at the stars.

Rukia's heart is far from being healed, but she's glad that she was able to get that all off her chest. She feels better.

"By the way, my name is Abarai. Abarai Renji."

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

Their lips crushes against each other, full of desperation and need, they drink one another in. They are lost and hurt and broken, and although this is wrong and they both know it, they become entangled in each other. His fingers knot themselves in her long orange tresses, hers tighten in his hair.

There is nothing sweet about this kiss. There isn't anything tender. It is only desperation and need. Its animal, it's ferocity; there is pain and hurt mangled in with their rapid breathing. Their hearts are being overworked at the pace in which they are beating. One of them will surely burst.

Ichigo hands leave her hair and moves to her waist. Grabbing her, he lifts her on to the counter, knocking the chairs away forcefully, he moves closer to her until he is between her legs and there is no space between them.

Orihime's heart is beating much too fast. In the back of her mind, she is irrationally thinking that she might have a heart attack at this rate. She franticly moves her lips against his. Her fingers pulls his hair, her toes curl as sensations and feelings that she haven't had in forever assault her mind, rushing forward to the surface.

When the need for air arises, he breaks apart from her bruised lips and assaults her neck, nipping and wetly kissing the thin skin. Her head falls back as a moan escapes her lips. Her nails scrape his skull, setting his body aflame with her touch, his mind numbing as he quickly become addicted as he had so many years ago, once more.

Ichigo feels something hit his stomach. Orihime is quickly brought back to realty as if a cold bucket of water was thrown on her. She winces in pain, breaking away from Ichigo, bringing her hands to her stomach with a slight breathless groan of pain.

Ichigo steps back and looks at her, worry filling his brown eyes. "What's going on? What's happening?" his eyes searches hers, glancing down at her stomach. She nods her head, wincing in pain once more.

"I'm fine…it's just the boys…they're kicking me pretty hard…"

Ichigo brown eyes widen and he looks down at her protruding stomach in wonder. She looks at him staring at her stomach; her brain is still clouded over from what just occurred she's trying to sort her emotions and feelings.

He gingerly places his hand on her stomach, looking up at her for confirmation. She nods, looking down at him. He turns his attention back to her stomach and smile.

She watches as he touches her stomach, talking and smiling, making excited sounds when he feels the kicks of the boys. This breaks her heart.

She's wanted this….she has wanted this for so long, for so long this was denied her. But this is false. This is wrong. She and Ichigo are no longer together. They are broken up and they should stay that way.

"Oh Kami, I need to go…I have to leave," she breathes in a shuddering breath. Ichigo looks up to her, his face falling.

"Orihime no…no please wait." She shakes her head, pushing him away from her as she shimmies down off the counter.

She rushes out of the kitchen; he is hot on her tail, pleading her not to go.

"Orihime wait, stop! What about what just happened in there? You still love me I can tell? We can still be a family again."

"No we can't," she turns around and faces him. "Ichigo we can't. What happened in there was a mistake. You have a family, with Rukia and Kumiko. You don't need us." His heart breaks and he becomes angry.

"What the fuck do you mean that I don't need you?!" he yells. He runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "Of course I fucking need you! I'm going to need all three of you and the fact that you're taking them halfway across the country is really fucked up. Just so you know."

Orihime takes a few steps back, surprised by his sudden mood change. No longer was he sad and depressed. "For years I couldn't give you the one thing that you wanted. Now that you finally have it, you excommunicate me from their lives before their even born."

"Gomen Ichigo, but being around you is much too painful and I don't want my children to be the reason that you neglect her."

"Do you even hear what you're saying? Orihime that doesn't make any fucking sense! I won't neglect her, she's my daughter. I love her just like I love them and just like I love you! I'm sorry that I hurt you and I am sorry that I had her but I do not regret it. That little girl is the best mistake that I've ever made."

"I understand that Ichigo. I want to resent the little girl but I don't. What type of person would I be if I hated a little girl because of her parents? If anything the reason that I can't hate her is because of you. For some stupid reason I still love you, and there isn't anything that can change that apparently. But I don't trust you with my heart anymore. Kami, I don't even trust myself with it. I gave it to you and look what happen!"

"Orihime, I know that I screwed up. I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry for it. You have no idea how sorry I am, but I'm trying to make it up to you if only you'll let me."

"Ichigo you can't make it up to me. You'll be forever tied to that woman. She'll be a constant reminder of what happened she'll always be in our lives."

"So that's it? Because of my ties to my daughter we can't be together?" Orihime closes her eyes and presses her hand to her forehead, tears streaming down her face. "Well I'm sorry Hime, but I can't choose between the two of you. I won't leave my daughter behind like I won't leave you or my sons behind."

"Ichigo I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you hurt me. To my very core you hurt me and you continued to do so. You basically moved out of our house and lived with her. I hardly ever saw you, and when I did you were always like some robot or something! The fact that you didn't care about me or my feelings killed me inside!"

"Well at least we know how each other feels! Because for years I sat outside that Goddamn room, waiting for you to finally give a fuck and let me in! You acted as if you were the only one that was affected by those damn miscarriages? Orihime you were selfish. You were selfish in thinking that I wouldn't have cared. You were selfish in never even asking me how I fucking felt! You withdrew from me! You wouldn't let me near you for months! And then this whole fucking process started over again!"

"At least I never cheated on you and had someone else's child!"

"WELL HOW THE FUCK WAS I TO KNOW! YOU WERE SO FAR AWAY FROM ME I COULDN'T REACH YOU!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WITHDREW, I WAS ALWAYS THERE!"

"NO, YOU WERE ALWAYS WITH AWRISAWA! OR IN THAT FUCKING BABY'S ROOM!"

"HER NAME WAS KUMIKO! OR DID YOU FORGET AGAIN?!"

"MAYBE IF YOU'D TRUSTED ME TO HELP YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE FORGOTTEN HER AS WELL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HOLDING ON TO ALL THAT SHIT ANYWAY?"

"You want me to get rid of it? Is that what you want Ichigo? Huh?" she storms past him into the hall were Kumiko's nursery is. She throws the door open. "Fine, I'll get rid of everything!" she pulls pictures from the wall, knock things from off of the shelves. "I'll get rid of everything!" she yells, pushing over the crib. She's completely destroying the room.

"Orihime, stop it!" Ichigo yells, coming up behind her.

"No! I'm letting go. When I let go of her, then I'll be able to let go of you! And I so desperately want to let go of you." She continues pulling things down, ripping the baby clothes, tearing apart the mobile, throwing the toys against the wall.

"Orihime stop it!" Ichigo grunts, grabbing her and forcing her body close to his. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But I didn't mean that you should forget about her."

"Let me go Ichigo!" she struggles against his hard, unyielding body.

"What I meant was that you should let her go and move on. Don't forget about her. I was an ass for forgetting her name, but I never forgot about her. Never. Just her name, but never her," he tells her sadly.

She groans in pain, clutching her stomach. Her knees went out causing Ichigo to take on a majority of her weight. She can feel something hot, wet and sticky slide down her legs.

She looks up at Ichigo with panicked and distressed eyes. He quickly springs into motion, scooping her up and running to the car.

He had prayed the last time that he wouldn't ever have to go through this terrible norm ever again.

It seems as though his prayers always go unanswered.

* * *

**Wow, that went downhill fast. But did you really expect them to make up that easily?**

**Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?**


	13. Enjoy the Silence

**Okay so I have like, 200 Reviews! Never have I ever to recieve so many! This is crazy! This makes me super happy. Thank you guys! I feel dramatically special. **

**I may be getting a job soon, so if I do I won't be able to update so freqently and this story is taking longer than I anticipated, however, things are nearing to an end so, without further ado, **

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Tokyo Summer 2013**_

"Alright Inoue-san, nothing to worry about, you just have a really nasty cervical infection. I'll put you on regime of antibiotics and give you some fungal cream for the discomfort. Don't worry about your boys; they're as healthy as an ox. They probably kicked an organ which is why you felt such intense pain. Those little rascals, let's just hope that they don't start fighting in the womb, they you'll have some real discomfort to worry about." The doctor laughs gaily. Orihime tries to smile, but, like the doctor said, she was feeling very uncomfortable about the infection. She is all messed up down there.

"So she and the boys are going to be fine?" Ichigo asks the doctor desperately. The doctor laughs and pats his shoulder nodding. Ichigo releases a relieved breath and looks to Orihime, apologetically. "Gomen Orihime, I shouldn't have had argued with you. This is my fault."

"Kurosaki-kun could you please stop apologizing, this was both of our fault." She sighs, exhausted.

"Why did you stop using my name?" Ichigo asks, a bit hurt.

"It's not a big deal."

"It i-…" he looks down, away from her, not wanting to risk complications. "You right…it isn't." Seeing the forlorn expression on his face, she relents and decides to call him by his first name.

"Ichigo… why did you stop seeing your therapist?" He's startled; he brings surprised brown eyes to meet her expecting grey ones. He fumbles a bit.

"Uh…it's…how did you know I was seeing a therapist?"

"She called me. She's really worried about you and from what she's told me, I'm worried about you as well. You're not going to hurt yourself are you?" she asks in a small voice. He barks out a harsh laugh.

"You mean hurt myself more that I already did? No, I don't think that I can do that."

"Then why did you stop seeing her? Why did you start seeing her in the first place?"

He just stares at her. Trying to figure out why she cared so much. "I started going because my father made me. He thought that the divorce would be hard on me and I needed someone to talk to. I stopped going when you decided to move back to Kyoto." He tells her quietly, staring at her to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes widen slightly, however she says nothing. After a few moments of silence, she decides to speak. "Ichigo, you should go back to her," he straightens up to tell her no. "I want you to go back to her. Ichigo, it's clearly that you have some unresolved issues with me that is making you depressed. I can see it in you. You're not happy."

"I haven't been happy for a long time. Neither have you."

"Well…"she sighs, lying back on the hospital bed, looking up at the ceiling. There is silence for a long time.

"I'll go if you'll come with me." She sits up, confused.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'll start going back to her, but you have to come with me. She can make you happy again. Or at the very least, she can possibly fix what's broken." He shrugs. His posture holds indifference, but his eyes are pleading, begging her to go.

"…fine. I'll go, but only for a few sessions, this is really about you. I've already come to terms with my pain." she says defensively.

Ichigo gives her a boyish smile that she hasn't seen in a while. Surprisingly enough, it still had the power to make her heart flutter like hummingbirds wings in her chest.

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you," tears well in the corners of her eyes, a smile shines through the tears. "I want you in our life. We can be a family again. I want us to be a family again." The tears fall, sliding down her cheek and falling on to her clothes.

Ulquiorra moves to her and embraces her in a large hug, holding on to her tightly, stroking her hair. "Arigato," he whispers, kissing her forehead. She breaks down in tears, wrapping her arms around him and clutching the material of his shirt tightly.

"AND…CUT! Great scene you two, you did wonderful! Amazing! Our movie is done, it's complete! Come on guys let's celebrate!" the director shouts, throwing his cap into the air.

Orihime and Ulquiorra break apart. She bows to him, a large smile on her face. "Arigato Ulquiorra-san, it was amazing working with you. You really helped me out a lot. With my life and with the movie; I am forever in your debt."

He nods at her, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Languidly, he turns around and walks off set; she follows him, bowing and thanking everyone for their kindness and help.

"Hey who's going to throw the party now that we're done with the film?" one of the extras asks. The man that she was talking to shrugs, scratching his head.

"I'll throw it," Kira, the lead actress, states, coming up to them with a smile on her face. Orihime didn't get a chance to know the women very well although they had many scenes together. She is quite popular among the acting scene and she was filming another movie, so they didn't really have a chance to go over lines together or hang out like she did with Ulquiorra. But nonetheless she really likes the girl. She is kindhearted and a hard worker….she also talks with the speed of an airplane.

She smiles and bows to Kira, "Kira-san, it was wonderful working with you. I hope that we are able to see each other again soon."

Kira returns her bow. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. I really enjoyed working with Japan's princess, you're not stuck up and prissy like how I thought that you'd be. But then again, Ulquiorra-san chose you personally to be our co-star, so I should have known. Will you come to the party that I'm going to throw for the end of filming?"

"I would love to come, however, my doctor told me to not leave bed unnecessarily," she smiles sadly looking down and rubbing her protruding stomach.

"Oh yeah duh! You're pregnant! Sorry, I totally forgot! I mean, I don't know how I could, you're like huge! Your belly is ginormous! Its twins right?"

Orihime smiles, nodding, "Yes, they're boys."

"Awesome! Can I touch your stomach?" Laughing, Orihime nods, placing a hand on her back which had cramped up. "Man, this is crazy! I would like to have two kids one day but not at the same time. The father must be so happy. He gets two boys. My dad was happy when I was born, but he really wanted a son. My dad's a mechanic and so he taught me how to work on cars, and basically build them from scratch. He would also take me to the park a lot and we'll play catch or soccer and stuff like that. I guess that's why I'm kinda like a tomboy. You know this is really my first movie where I wasn't doing something action packed or shooting anyone or anything like that. It is really dramatic and more of a chick flick. I'm sorry I seem to be rambling on and on and on, my dad says that I get it from my mother because she talked a lot when she was pregnant with me and-"

"Kira-san, Kaname-san is looking for you!" someone calls to her. She rolls her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Gomen Inoue-san, it was really awesome working with you I hope that you have a safe pregnancy!" she calls as she runs off to see why she's needed.

Orihime laughs, shaking her head. The girl was young and enthusiastic. It is impossible to believe that the roles she mostly plays are the quiet, aloof girl.

Orihime makes her way to her dressing room to pack her stuff. She is startled when she sees the orange hair of her ex-husband leaning against the doorframe in the mirror.

"Ichigo, what are doing here?" she asks her heart rate increasing.

"Did you forget? We have an appointment today with Dr. Yamada. I came here so that I can drive you." He pushes off the doorframe to grab her things. She lets him, rolling her eyes.

"Ichigo I am perfectly capable of driving myself there," she sighs.

"I was thinking the same thing, but when I went to your car, I saw that your keys were sitting on the seat." She pauses, and searches her purse. Sure enough, her keys weren't in there.

He smirks at her, lifting an orange eyebrow. She mentally berates herself for always leaving her keys in her car.

He walks out of her room and she follows him. When they make it out of the studio, she spots Tatsuki in a deep conversation with Ulquiorra. His striking green eyes lands on her and he speaks. Tatsuki follows his glance and her eyes narrows dangerously when she sees Ichigo. She stalks over to them, pure outrage on her face.

"What the fuck is you doing here you king of assholes?" she spits at him.

"Nice to see you too Arisawa." He replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What are you even doing with him?" Tatsuki demands Orihime, casting a disgusted look in Ichigo's direction.

"Tatsuki-chan, I'm only going to therapy with him, that's all."

"Why? Are you trying to salvage this Kami-awful relationship? Orihime, that's disgusting. What he's done to you no one should ever have to suffer through and now you're trying to make it better? Gomen Orihime-chan but I will not condone this, he is filth and you shouldn't dirty yourself with him."

"Tatsuki-chan! That's horrible of you to say. It is true that he's done some…pretty disgusting things to me but you shouldn't go that far, you are being cruel."

"No Orihime-chan, cruel is leaving you alone to suffer through miscarriages by yourself; cruel is sleeping with someone else although you are committed to another. Cruel, is impregnating said, aforementioned mistress and naming the bastard child that you've pumped into some filthy whore after your first child."

"Arisawa, I don't give two fucks what you say about me but refer to my daughter as a bastard again and I will be forced to take abrasive action against you." Ichigo threatens darkly.

"I will like to see you try you selfish pig."

"Tatsuki-chan! That is enough! Please don't speak of Kumiko-chan that way anymore. She is only a child and she has nothing to do with this. As for why I'm going to therapy with him, it's only because he asked. He was going before; we are not trying to salvage our relationship or anything like that. I'm just going so that he will go. That is all. I will see you when I get home. Arigato for worrying about me. I am eternally grateful." She smiles giving her a small bow.

Tatsuki eyes Orihime suspiciously. She turns her glare on Ichigo at full force. "I don't trust you." She tells him.

He returns her glare. "Let's go Orihime," he growls stalking off away from her. Orihime eyebrows draw together in worry, yet she follows him, mouthing an apology to Tatsuki.

Once in the car, Ichigo quickly puts it into gear and drives swiftly to the therapist practice. Orihime looks around, confused, something wasn't right. She looks at the speedometer and notices that he's going the speed limit.

"Why are you driving so slowly?"

"What do you mean? I'm going the speed limit." He doesn't take his eyes off the road.

"Yeah exactly. You don't believe in speed limits remember?"

"Yeah, however I also remember how my driving above the speed limits freaking a certain person out. I don't want to cause you extra stress so I'm going the speed limit. I can always speed up if you want?"

"No, no, no, this is fine. It's perfect; I like not tasting what I had for lunch arigato."

He smiles, his eyes still on the road. "Oi, open the glove box will you."

She does and out pops a shoddily wrapped gift. It looks as though it's been wrapped and re wrapped and torn in a few areas.

"Congratulations on finishing your first film. I know that you don't care but I'm really proud of you."

Her heart catches in her throat. She isn't sure of what to say. He must've found out on his own that they were finished filming the movie today. He always had a way of finding out things about her life and schedule. In truth it should have scared the living shit out of her that he was basically stalking her. But he's been doing it since they met and she was so young and naïve then. Now it's just a norm to her.

"Arigato Ichigo, but you really shouldn't have."

"Please don't throw it into the fire this time." She bites her lip to contain her laughter as she remembers the last time he brought her something and she threw it into the fire.

Gingerly she opens the package, carefully peeling back the paper. Out pops a framed certificate declaring that a star in the Ursa Major constellation will be henceforth known as Kumiko. There is also a star chart that shows the location of the star in its constellation as well as a wallet size picture of the star and it's coordinates.

Orihime inhales sharply. The corners of her eyes well with unshed tears.

"I can show you sometimes...where she is located if you want. The lady at the observatory showed me where to look, and now I can always find her…Orihime…I can't express enough how sorry I am about Kumiko…I know that she's gone from this world…that she was taken away before her first breath…but this way if you ever find yourself missing her, you can always just look into the sky and see her. She'll never be far away from you." He pulls into the parking lot of the practice and parks the car. He turns to look at her, his brown eyes searching hers.

She is speechless. There aren't any words to convey the emotional struggle that she is undergoing in this moment. She doesn't know whether to be happy or cry or yell at him or anything. Words have let her. So she does the only thing she can think of to do. She leans across the car and she hugs him.

She embraces him in a hug, biting onto the flesh of her lower lip, bruising the soft flesh.

"Arigato…Ichigo."

* * *

Questions, comments and/or Concerns?


	14. Never Say Never

Okay so, 1, the title of this chapter isn't Justin Beiber's Never Say Never, Its the Fray's. I have nothing against the Beiber, I'm actally a fan of his music, but his song isn't for this story. If you hadn't noticed already all the chapters of this story are songs, like a little playlist for the story, just a little FYI.

2, I wasn't going to upload a chapter today but i was like, why not, these peebs are pretty awesome. Which you are, actually, you are pretty awesome.

3 I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to upload a chapter tomorrow because, with any luck I'll be working. So...here's to fingers crossed. But if i am working, i'll probably upload at night. Like, late at night. So...

without further ado, Please Read, Review and most importantly, Enjoy!.

* * *

**_Tokyo Summer 2013_**

"Ohayo Inoue-san, Kurosaki-san, I'm glad that we can meet today."

"Ohayo Doctor-san," Orihime bows slightly, struggling because of her stomach. Ichigo helps her to sit on the couch, his hand lingering on her shoulder.

"I must admit that when Kurosaki-san called me to set up an appointment I was shock, only for that to be upstaged when he tells me that you were coming with him," she pushes her glasses up her nose with her index finger.

Orihime looks around the large spacious office, taking in the large floor to ceiling windows, the large brown oak desk that sat a distance from the plush maroon couch and chair in which they are currently sitting.

"Oh…well, I only came so that Kurosaki-kun would come. From what you told me he's in a pretty dark place." She responds to the doctor distractedly.

"Speaking of which, I was considering seeing another therapist since you can't seem to do the basic requirement which is keeping your damn mouth shut." Ichigo growled at the woman.

"Gomenasai Kurosaki-san, but you were a danger to yourself and your father told me that it was okay to speak with Inoue-san. Also, refrain yourself from swearing at me or I will be forced to tell your father again." She states, looking down at her clipboard making note. Ichigo's face loses color and he sits back in his seat, looking down at the ground.

"So Kurosaki-san what would you like to talk about today?" he says nothing. "Inoue-san, is there anything that you would like to discuss?" Orihime's face reddens as she shakes her head vehemently. The doctor turns her attention back to Ichigo. "Would you like to talk about your mother Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo's eyes widen as he snaps his attention to Orihime and to the doctor. Orihime thin orange eyebrows draws together as she turns to look at Ichigo. "Your mother?" she asks quietly.

"I saw the boys. On the ultrasound…I actually have a picture of them if you want to see them," he changes the subject, reaching into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He shows her the picture of the ultrasound of the two twin boys. "Aren't they amazing? They're the size of onions. Now, they should be the size of sweet potatoes." Orihime just stares at him, her brows furrowed. It is obvious that he's covering up whatever issues he's having with his mother. When they were together, he never spoke of her, and when she asked him, he told her that she died and nothing else.

"You sound excited, does that mean that Inoue-san isn't moving back to her hometown?" Orihime returns her attention to the doctor.

"Oh no, I'm still moving back to Kyoto."

"Why is that, exactly? Did you just want to be closer to your family?"

"No. I actually don't have family in Kyoto anymore. Well…I might…you see my parents were quite abusive and mean, so when my brother was old enough, he moved us away. I was only three so I don't really remember them, only what my brother told me. But he died when I was 15, that's when I moved to Tokyo and my best friend came with me to help support me when I became a model."

"So this best friend…she left her family and friends behind to support you here in Tokyo."

"Hai, she took up a job to help pay the bills and she quit school…all for me. Luckily, it only took a few months for me to become really popular that way I could start paying the bills and send her to school. She's really smart, she caught up really quickly. But since then she's been taking care of me. I can count on her to always be there for me," Orihime smiles, looking down at her hands.

"So, what did she say about you leaving to go back to Kyoto? Is she coming with you?"

"No…Tatsuki-chan gave up her life for me once. I refuse to let her do it a second time. No matter what I do I can't repay her for all that she has done for me. For all that she's still doing for me…"

"So you must feel an...obligation to her…a sense of duty and attachment?"

"Well…no. We're friends. I am attached to her. But not in a way that is crippling or anything."

"Okay, okay. Kurosaki-san told me that when you two were married, you went to your friend for everything." Orihime furrows her brow as she thought about.

"I went to her for a lot of stuff yeah. Like when I miscarried, she was really my rock for that. Or when he was seeing someone else…I went to her for advice. She told me to leave him then…that was the only time that I didn't listen to her…now I know what happens when I don't listen to my best friend."

"Do you think that it might have been a bit more…productive for your relationship if you had spoken to Kurosaki-san about these things?"

"I…uh…how could I have talked to him about him cheating on me? He didn't want to talk to me."

"Is that true Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo's hand went to the back of his head, tugging on the short orange locks.

"Um…not exactly… I just figured that she didn't want to talk to me. I figured that she didn't care that I was…um…cheating on her. She never said anything about it and she acted as if it didn't bother her. Pretty soon, I just buried my guilty feelings and I didn't care that I was cheating on her myself."

"Why wouldn't I care that you're cheating on me? I was your wife, of course I cared." She turns her body so that she was facing him. He looks at her, his brown eyes pleading.

"I know that, but you wouldn't talk to me at all. How was I supposed to know that you cared when you couldn't be bothered to speak to me more than 'How was work?' and 'Ohayo Ichigo-kun'? You were like a robot programmed to say the same few sentences over and over. You didn't care."

"Gomen if it seemed that way, but Ichigo…if it bothered you so much that I was like this why didn't you talk to me about?"

"Orihime, you're still missing it. You wouldn't talk to me. You wouldn't let me near you until I started cheating, then you kind of wanted me near you. But even then, you still pushed me away. What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to be a man and not have sex with some other woman while you were still married to me." Orihime growls at him.

"Well you could have been an adult and not run to Tatsuki whenever something went wrong. She already was doing everything for you; try doing something for yourself once in a while. Try turning to your husband to help you out. Stop depending on Tatsuki for everything and placing the blame on me when something goes wrong. Yeah I know that I fucked up but you did as well."

"I didn't cheat on you."

"Not physically no, but you did emotionally, and I don't know about you but that hurts too."

"What do you mean that I cheated on you emotionally? I never had any attachments to anyone other than you and Tatsuki."

"No, you never had any attachments to anyone other than Tatsuki. I was only your husband by name. Other than that I was just a fuck buddy. You were the only person that I was, ever in my life, in love with. I did things that I never thought I would do; I became a person completely different from myself because of you. I needed you. I truly and honestly to Kami needed you.

"I take responsibility and full blame for the things that I did, but you kind of treated me like shit when it came to Tatsuki. You were always first in my book, but when it came to me and her, you always chose her. You talked to her before you told me anything, which isn't a bad thing, but sometimes, I would have liked to hear something from my wife what's going on in her life and not have to pick up a fucking magazine to find out. When I was with you, especially after you had those miscarriages, I never felt as though I wasn't needed or wanted. You didn't want me."

"It seems as though Kurosaki-san was feeling left out in the relationship by you, Inoue-san. So he turned to someone else who considered his feelings and made him feel wanted. Keep in mind that you two were pretty young when this all went down. You're still young actually, you're only 28. You married when you were only 20, barely knowing each other and you still didn't get the chance to know each other. You probably still don't know each other."

"I know him. He's a cruel man with kind eyes. He'll mislead you into thinking that he'll be noble, kind and true, yet in the end you'll end up with a broken heart and a miserable life." Orihime spits at the therapist, her eyes on Ichigo.

"Really Inoue-san? You think you know Kurosaki-san? Did you know that he was part of a gang for two years when he was 14? Did you know that he ran away from home? How his mother died? Did you know that after you had those miscarriages that he suffered from nightmares with no one to turn to talk about them because the only person who could have possibly understood was pushing him away?" Orihime looks down guilty, shame coloring her face.

"Kurosaki-san, did you know that Inoue-san parents abused her and her brother? Did you know that he took her away from them and died when she was 15? Did you know that Tatsuki-san dropped everything in her life to take care of Inoue-san?" He looks away, a scowl on his face.

"The fact of the matter is that you both hurt each other and that you both made some pretty big mistakes. You forced yourselves to grow up before you were ready. You both already had some pretty big scars that you covered up but never healed, and while you were still pretty young, you hurt each other and expected yourselves to be adult about it.

"Inoue-san, I understand that he scarred you deeply. Cheating on you was wrong, and the fact that he impregnated another woman after you tried so hard to have children of your own is an insult. But he was 25, and hurting. I understand it's hard to see past your own pain but…there is a reason for everything that someone does. The fact that he loved you so much and that you weren't returning it scared him. So, like when his mother became sick, he ran away to find something that would make him forget his pain. Yes Kurosaki-san, your father told me what happened with your mother.

"Kurosaki-san, I understand that she scarred you deeply as well. You were always feeling second when it came to Tatsuki-san. You were trying your best to be a husband, yet you felt like a failure because you were always shut out. I get the feeling that you were trying to make up for your past mistake of not being there for your mother when she needed you most –"

"No…my dad didn't tell you everything."

"A…excuse me?" She pushes her glasses up and leans forward in her chair. Ichigo sighs and runs his hands through his hair. He looks at Orihime, his brown eyes full of pain and regret.

"My mom…she had breast cancer. She died within six months of being diagnosed. She was…so sad that she wouldn't get a chance to see the twins grow up…she wouldn't get the chance to see me become a man." He ran his hands through his hair looking around, cracking his knuckles. The air in the room became sparse, it was unbearably hot. He stands, walking a few steps as the memories rush to his mind.  
"I was always at the hospital, seeing her being hooked up to the machines, watching as they cut off all her pretty hair because it fell out in tuffs. Mom had really nice hair. It was long, blond and wavy. She always wore it down and let me play with it…no one has hair like mom had. Yuzu is close, but it isn't as long or wavy. It killed mom when they cut off all of her hair, but she would smile whenever she saw me. She was always smiling when she saw me…

"One day mom couldn't bring herself to smile anymore…that's when she wouldn't let me in the room anymore. I sat outside the hospital room for days, listening to mom cry. She wanted to be there for us, she wanted to see us grow up." Ichigo walks to the window, looking out at the city, not looking them. He spoke quietly, as if there weren't anyone else in the room. "When she finally allowed me back into the room, she was different. She still smiled, but it wasn't right. It was like she was forcing herself to smile although it hurt. She wouldn't talk much…she wouldn't do much except cry. She always made me left when she cried. So I ran away. I didn't want to be turned away by her anymore. I hated the stares that I got from everyone. I hated the pity. But most of all I hated her smile. It wasn't real. So I ran away and I tried to forget.

"2 year later mom was already cold in the ground when I came back. I had failed her, like I failed dad, like I failed everyone. I'm such a failure of a human being." He turns to face Orihime. "I tried to make up for my mistakes with you. I tried being you, making it better, despite my own pain; I waited until you would allow me to make it better for you. But I guess it was Kami's way of making me pay for what I did to my mom. And this…us…it's his way of making me pay for what I did to you."

"Ichigo…" she breathes her own mangled heart shattering for the pain that he underwent as a child. No one should have to watch their parent die.

"Kurosaki-san…I know that it seems like punishment…for how you…reacted to your mother's condition…but it's not. You were scared. You were a child. Many children react the way that you did when their parents are dying. Many adults react the same way you did as a child. It's not uncommon, so don't blame yourself."

"How can I not?" he turns and looks at her. "My mother was dying. She was scared and she was alone, and I acted like a coward and ran off, leaving her to die alone. Just like when she," he states, pointing to Orihime, "was having miscarriages. I acted like a coward and I ran away. Only I also stayed and ensured that she suffered as well because I was too selfish to let her go. I held on yet ran away at the same time, if that isn't the world most shittiest oxymoron than this world is more fucked up than I could have ever imagined."

"Ichigo what happened to your mother wasn't your fault, and the fact that you ran away doesn't make you a terrible person." Orihime spoke softly to him. "I'm sure that she forgives you."

"No she doesn't. My mom hates me. I wasn't there to see her in her final days, I wasn't there to see her off, I wasn't there to help my sisters' transition. If anything, I only made her last days horrible because I was missing and she was probably worried. Which only worsen her condition and made her die faster. I didn't kill my mom, but I sure as hell sped up the process. She died hating me, being disappointed in me. There's no way that she can ever forgive me. What I did is unforgiveable. I'm one fucked up person and everyone that comes in contact with me ends up hurting because of it."

Orihime looks at Ichigo horrified. She never knew that he walked around with this much on his conscious…with all of this heavy baggage on his shoulders. And he's been carrying it around since he was a child! A child! The therapist is right, she doesn't' know him as well as she thought.

"Ichigo…a mother can never hate her child for anything that they do. No matter what, a mother can never, ever hate them. I'm sure that she's only wanted for you to be happy and she just didn't want your last image of her to be of her sick. I'm sure she's just wanted you to remember her smiling, that's all. You didn't have to be brave for her; she wanted to be brave for you." Orihime moved to the edge of the couch, her large grey eyes taking up her face and begging him to see to reason.

"No Orihime. My mom hated me. I was a terrible son, she hated me."

"Ichigo…she didn't hate you…she couldn't have she was your mom. It's impossible for her to have hated you."

Ichigo turns back to the window, not looking at anyone. There is silence for a long time. No one speaks.

Minds are scattered everywhere, everyone dirty laundry is being aired. Hurt feelings and scarred hearts are being revealed. The room is stuffy and it is uncomfortable to breathe. It hurts to breathe. There's too much going on, there's too much being revealed. It's all just too much for one day.

Ichigo is exhausted. He is unbearably and utterly tired. His soul is tired. His heart is overworked. He had no intentions of talking about his mother. He hasn't done so since he was 14. He was forced to relive that horrible nightmare over again.

But that isn't true. He's always lived with that nightmare. He's just been pushing it aside, ignoring the pain and pretending that he wasn't suffering. It was easy when he was with Orihime. She was a pain reliever, whenever he was with her he was able to forget, if only for a moment.

If only for a moment.

* * *

Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?


	15. The Wind Blows

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm sorry that I didn't have a chance to update yesterday. **

**To Bethanny: I'm not sure if you're reading this story, but if you are, In regards to It Was A Mistake, I'm really thankful that you like the story and I'm terribly sorry that those things happened to you. I understand that a lot of what orihime went through, many girls went through, and that sadly, i didn't have to exaggerate too much. Its incredibly sad and once again I'm terribly sorry for you and anyone else that went through a fraction of that. Honestly, you guys are pretty great to have brave such an ordeal. I'm proud of you guys.**

**To the rest of you, Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Tokyo Summer 2013_**

There is nothing but stark silence. If a pen were to drop the sound would be deafening. The therapist waited for them to speak. Neither of them does.

She looks at her watch and notices that their time is up. She uncrosses her legs and writes in her notes. "Well I feel that a lot was accomplished today. Not a lot of healing, no, but a whole bunch of good was done. Hopefully you two now know enough about each other to understand why you did the things that you did. Everything isn't black and white." She stands up and moves to help Orihime stand. She is cut off by Ichigo who grasp Orihime's forearm and places a hand on her back. She gets up with a grunt, the look of exertion on her face.

"I would like to see you both again sometime next week if possible," she tells them following the out of the room. They both nod, still unable to trust their words. They didn't know what they were expecting but the fact that they didn't know each other was a huge shock.

Once in the car, Orihime looked to Ichigo, trying to figure out something that she knew about him. She knew little things, like his favorite food, color and what type of shows that he would watch. But she didn't know his past. She didn't understand his emotions or his actions.

"Spring," he mutters softly to himself.

"Excuse me?" she asks him, her eyes widening slightly.

He cast his eyes her way, quickly bringing them back to the road. "I was just…uh…I was trying to remember your favorite season. It's, uh, spring right? Because of the rain? I know you love rain because it washes away everything and connects everyone to one another." She stares at him, her large grey eyes he size of saucers. Slowly, she nods, her mouth hanging open just a bit.

She looks away from him, out of the window. "Your favorite season is autumn. It isn't too cold and you like the way the leaves look on the tree." She tells him softly after a moment.

His grip tightens on the wheel. "Your favorite color is pink because it looks like it'll taste sweet. You have a weakness for red bean paste and when you're nervous you bite on your lower lip." He smiles at the last bit.

She fights the smile that threatens to consume her face. It is obvious that this is a game now. "You hate fortune-telling, horoscopes and feng shui because you're sure it's all a con and you don't believe in buying luck but making your own. For some odd reason your favorite color is grey because…" her eyebrows draws together as the struggles to remember why he likes grey. "…because…"

"Because it's the color of your eyes…I really…um…" he runs one of his hands through his short orange locks, blushing brightly. "…like the color of your eyes." Orihime bites the corner of her lip, turning away from him, blushing.

When he was like this it is so easy to forget all of the pain that he caused her. It is so easy to pretend that everything is normal and okay.

He glances to the clock on the dashboard his eyes widens. He casts a quick glance to Orihime and sighs, saying nothing.

She catches this and becomes curious. "What is it Ichigo?"

He quickly glances at her and shakes his head, "It's nothing," he replies, switching lanes.

"Come on Ichigo, if something bothering you, you can tell me."

He flushes, "Um…well…we're near Kumiko's school and it's before the time when Yuki picks her up…" he trails off, looking strictly at the road, his hands tighten on the wheel.

Orihime's eyes widen and she holds her breath, biting down hard on her lip. Yeah…how could she forget that? That he has a daughter. No matter which way she looks at it, it still hurts. But regardless of her own feelings she doesn't want to come between a man and his daughter.

"Why don't we…pick her up? We can even…we can even take her out for ice cream." She suggests.

Ichigo turns and fully look at Orihime. What is she doing? Why is she suggesting these things? Her own eyes widen in fright as she looks out the windshield, her mouth dropping open in horror.

"I-Ichigo…please…eye's on the road!" she panics. He returns his eyes to the road, occasionally glancing at her with worried eyes.

"No, I think I'll just see her later. I'll take you to Arisawa, are you feeling alright?"

"Ichigo I'm fine and why can't we pick her up now? She's your daughter and the older sister to the twins; I'm bound to have some interaction with her. Why not start now?" Orihime persists, wondering to herself why she's trying so hard.

"Orihime its fine. Really, you don't have to force yourself."

"Ichigo, let's go pick her up. I want to see her and I want some ice cream, like really bad. Some with M&M's, Snickers, gummy bears, sprinkles, chocolate syrup, caramel, peanut butter, red bean paste, strawberries, and pineapples." She demands with an almost dreamy voice. "Kami I'm so hungry," she turns to face Ichigo, gripping onto his arm tightly. "I swear Ichigo, if I don't get any ice cream soon I'm going to literally die." She pleads him dramatically. It must have been her hormones which has made her so needy and desperate for ice cream.

He looks at her, his brow furrowed. "Okay, we can go for ice cream…I think I saw someplace not too far off…"

"First pick up Kumiko."

"Dammit Orihime, why are you so bent on this? It's okay you don't have to force this thing with her. I know that it's hard for you, so why are you putting yourself through this pain?"

"I just want things to not be weird when it comes to her. I want you to be able to go pick her up when I'm in the car. To tell me stuff about her like, when she's graduates secondary school or…or…when she's sick…or any of the stuff like that. I don't want her to be a sore subject, for her to be a wound on my life. She's your daughter, sister to my sons. I…I want to be a part of her life. Even if it's just a small part, I would like to have it…and you can't deny me of that…please Ichigo…after all that you've done to me…can you please just let me have this?" Her grey eyes burns with fierce determination.

Ichigo glances at her, his mind jumbled. It elated him that she wanted to be a part of Kumiko's life. Yet…he knows all of the hurt and horror that Kumiko's birth has caused her. How could it be that she wants this? He doesn't know how to respond.

…_you can't deny me of that…please Ichigo…after all that you've done to me…can you please just let me have this?_

"Okay…okay Orihime."

He switches lanes and makes his way to Kumiko's school. Unease in his stomach about Orihime and Kumiko being together. Orihime is very loving and he's sure that Kumiko will love her, there's no doubt in his mind about it. But Orihime…there's also no doubt in his mind that this is going to hurt her. And the last thing that he ever wants to do is hurt her.

He pulls up to the school and parks the car. He turns to Orihime, searching her grey eyes. "I'll go in and get her. There's no need to stress you with getting up or anything like that. I'll be back soon." She nods smiling tightly. Once again he wonders if this is a good idea.

He climbs out the car, throwing one more glance at Orihime before making his way into the school.

He nods to the security guards, and walks up to the receptionist, who dons a panicked expression.

"Ohayo, I'm here to pick up Kumiko."

"Oh…um…your wife didn't tell you…" she stalls nervously. He frowns.

"I'm not married anymore, you know that." He states looking pointedly at the paper in which she was holding. It questions if Orihime was pregnant with Ulquiorra's child, a small photo of Ichigo in the corner.

"Oh well…I thought that you married…oh..well…" The girl blushes, looking around fretfully.

"It doesn't matter what I do, as far as I'm concern, as long as she's healthy, happy, and clean you don't worry about what's going on." He growls at her.

"Uh…just one moment please…" she picks up the phone and begins speaking furiously. Ichigo releases a low growl, fed up with the people here already.

"Just give me my fucking child so that I can leave here already. You're beginning to piss me off," he snarls at her.

"Ah…um…your daughter doesn't attend here anymore..."

"What do you mean that she doesn't attend here anymore? Did Rukia pull her out? What the hell is going on?"

A woman in a brightly colored dress with short black hair and glasses. She was the owner of the establishment and is someone that Ichigo had come to hate within his first five minutes of meeting her.

"Kurosaki-san." She acknowledges him curtly.

"Yuriko, what the fuck is going on here? Where's my daughter?"

"Because of the scandal between you and her mother, it became a security threat to the other children by having her here. So in the safety of the other children, she was released."

"So you're saying that you kicked her out over something that had nothing to do with her? What type of bull shit is that?! And how did anyone even find out that she was even here?! I didn't tell, and Rukia sure as fuck didn't tell anyone. So it was either you or Yuki and I don't trust you."

"Kurosaki-san, are you implying that I was the one who leaked the information? Paparazzi are very resourceful people. They can find out anything that they want to. Besides, having her here was giving our establishment a bad name. She's a bright girl, although I can't hope for the best, I'm sure she'll make something out of herself."

"So let me get this straight…you kicked my daughter of this school…because of the paparazzi which you could have easily amended with a simple phone call to either me or the police? And because of what's going on between her parents, having her here…will give you…a bad name?" he glares at them, his brown eyes nearly black with anger and outrage. They say nothing. "YOU BITCH!" he growls, jumping over the counter of the reception and grabbing Yuriko by the collar, and pinning her to the wall. The receptionist screams and security comes rushing in. "This is total and complete bull shit and I have it in my mind to beat the living shit out of you."

"ICHIGO!" he tenses when he hears Orihime's voice.

"Go back to the car Orihime, I'll be there momentarily." He feels the security attempting to pull him off of Yuriko.

"Ichigo please, you're stressing me out. Why are you fighting with this woman?"

"Because she's being a total bitch, and the world would be better off without her."

"The world would be a better place without you, yet you've somehow managed to reproduce. So there's no hope for humanity." Yuriko growls back at him, unfazed by his physical contact.

"That's it!" he snarls.

"Ichigo, please, she isn't worth the effort. Let's go find out where Kumiko is and get some ice cream please, you promised." Orihime pleads with him.

He tenses up, torn between listening to Orihime and shoving Yuriko's head up her own ass.

He releases her, pushing off the guards, and walking towards Orihime. He grabs her hand and drags her out of the office. She digs her heels into the ground, halting his progress.

"Go on to the car Ichigo, you made me drop my purse."

"I'll get it-"

"Yeah right, you'll just get into another fight. Go on to the car, call Rukia and find out where Kumiko is and I'll be out in just a second." She turns around and goes back to the school, making sure Ichigo isn't following her.

Once inside, her face draws a frown. She had left the car to see what was taking Ichigo so long to walk in and hear the woman basically insulting Kumiko. Yeah, her relationship with the girls is far from good, but she absolutely hated when adults treated kids terribly and talked badly about them because of their parents. She had enough of that growing up; she won't stand for other children to be forced to undergo that same treatment.

She marches up to the desk, a scowl on her face. "Excuse me, could I speak to the woman that was just here?" she asks sweetly. The receptionist nods, and picks up the phone.

"You know, I'm a really big fan of yours," she tells her when she hangs up the phone. "I love all your work. You are much prettier in person."

"Yes, arigato," Orihime responds distractedly. When the woman returns from the back, she looks startled at Orihime.

"Inoue-san, oh gomen for what happened earlier. And thank you for calling him off, it seems as though-"

"No, listen please. What you are doing is disgusting beyond words. That little girl has nothing whatsoever to do with what's going on with her parents. It isn't her fault, she's just a victim and the fact that you cast her out because of that makes me question your ability to successfully run a business catered to children. You're discriminating against her for something she has absolutely no control over, and if I was a lesser woman, I would burn this place to the ground. But unlike you, I'm not. You should be ashamed of yourselves and you should apologize to Kumiko-chan for being such a terrible person.

"That is all that I have to say. Have a pleasant day." She turns on her heel and storms out of the school, a victorious smile on her face.

* * *

_**BrOkeN**_

* * *

"Moshi, moshi,"

"Rukia, why didn't you tell me what happened with that fucking school."

"Ichigo-kun? What? Are you there now?"

"No shit, I had to find out by the bitch that owns the place. I told you that she shouldn't go there. I told you that I didn't like her, now she's kicked out because of us."

"Yes Ichigo-kun, because of us. It's bad enough that she's going to be forever judge because of us, I didn't want to make a scene and have child services come because they think that I'm a violent mother…wait, please don't tell me that you caused a scene?" she pleaded. He had nothing to say, ashamed. "Kami! Are you completely baka? With all this negative press going on you couldn't do anything worse. Ichigo-kun, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was too fucking pissed because my two year old daughter was being discriminated against," he spits.

"Whatever Ichigo-kun. I just pray that I don't have to deal with child services because of you. Her life's hard enough as is, she doesn't need some douchebags coming in and trying to take her from me."

"Don't worry Rukia, that's not going to happen. Where is she now?"

"She's at home with Yuki-chan. She's a full time nanny now."

"Well I'm going to pick her up, maybe have her spend the night."

"Fine Ichigo-kun, fine. Just please, don't get into any fights with anyone."

"I won't." he sees Orihime exiting the building and he puts the car into gear. "I'll call you later." He tells her, hanging up the phone. He gets out of the car and helps Orihime in, careful to help her sit down with her large stomach.

"You find your purse okay?"

"Funny thing, it was in here all along. I guess this pregnancy is making me forget things. So where's Kumiko?"

"She's at home with the nanny. Are you sure you just don't want me to drop you off somewhere? I still don't understand why you would want to-"

"Don't ask questions to things you don't understand Ichigo…you'll be happier that way." _Besides,_ she thought, _I don't fully understand myself. Maybe this pregnancy is taking more of a toll on me than I thought. _

**_bRoKeN_**

"Orihime where's the ice cream under all of those toppings?" Ichigo asks her, trying to keep his face from forming a sick look as he takes in all that she's added to her ice cream. Unfortunately, Kumiko saw all that Orihime put on her ice cream and she wanted to make hers like that as well. So now he was looking at two monstrosities of what is being passed off as ice cream.

She moans in delight, savoring the crunchy, gooey, sticky, syrupy, chewy, cold, milky goodness. It dribbles down her chin, leaving a sticky trail of confection-y goodness. She devours her ice cream as if she is a child. Quickly inhaling the concoction faster than Kumiko, who is eating the frozen treat with much speed and vigor as well. Soon, both were done with their treat and were eying Ichigo's, who hadn't the chance to eat his as he watched them wolf down theirs in a matter of a few short minutes.

Quickly, he relinquished his ice cream to the wide eyed maidens.

"Man, I really love ice cream! It's only better when you pair it with red bean paste cookies, don't you think Kumiko-chan?" Orihime asks the girl, content. She nods enthusiastically, her face coated in ice cream. Orihime grabs a few napkins, and gently wipes the girl face, cleaning the ice cream with intense concentration.

Ichigo heart pounds in his chest as he takes in the scene. For the first time since Kumiko was born, he wished vehemently that she was a product of him and Orihime, rather than him and Rukia. Granted, she wasn't planned, but she was still born. He loved her with all of his heart, but seeing her being fussed over by Orihime causes such a sharp pain in his chest, he feels as if he's going to collapse.

"Ichigo, we're going to the bathroom, okay?" Orihime's voice breaks through his thoughts. He looks at them, their wide eyes, grey and violet peering innocently into his.

"Oh…um…okay. I'll be outside…"

"Great, we decided that we wanted to go to the park and get some Yakitori."

"Yakitori? But we just had ice cream…" their faces fall and he concedes, "well fine whatever. Go on to the bathroom. Make sure you…uh…clean properly…you know…with the…um…infection and all," he blushes, embarrassed.

Orihime flushes as well, giving him a small nod and leads Kumiko away to the bathroom.

Ichigo stares after them as they go hand in hand. It's so easy to lose himself in them. Pretend as if they're a happy family. Pretend that Kumiko is Orihime's daughter. But that's not fair. It isn't fair to Orihime, Rukia, Kumiko…or the original Kumiko.

So he banishes that thought from his mind, suffering once more with his reality.

But then again, although as messed up as it is, this reality isn't completely terrible. His pregnant ex-wife and his daughter born out of wed-lock are having ice cream with him, as if they were all one happy family.

He laughs.

Now this would probably make a great movie.

* * *

Okay so 1) I was going with the whole "orihime's mom is a prostitute and dad's an alcoholic thing, so you know, especially in small towns, she kind of grew up with people talking bad about her and her brother because of their parents. You know how adults can be about stuff like that. So that's why she feels so strongly against stuff like that. I only know this because it happen to my dad and my sister and if one thing that sets my sister off is people talking about kids parents in front of them or stuff like that as well.

2, I received a review that was so halirious, although I'm not going to share the entire thing, I'm just going to say that to guest, Um...yeah I created that back story for Ichigo so that people will feel sympathy...i created the entire story...so if you want to penalize me for anything...just don't do that because...well...that's not a good argument. I'm not trying to come off as mean but if you're going to insult me, then insult me. Like when you said i'm giving fandom a bad name. That...now that was a good one. But saying I created this pathetic background...honey, that was just bad. You can do better I know you can. But anyway thanks for the laugh. I really appreciated that and I'm glad you like the story.

Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?


	16. Cinema

**WOW. I HAVE NEARLY 300 REVIEWS. well not really, but 255 it is a lot. Thanks guys, i'm totally honored. Like seriously, I'm honored. Sorry I couldn't update, but I did get the job so, YAY ME! So updates will be sporadic maybe. But seriously, keep up with the reviews, I'm like tinker bell and i need applause to live. Or does she needs people believing in her to live? I can never get that right. **

**BTW, the title of this chapter is by Skrillex and Benny Benassi. I just kinda love those guys and I was like, man they should do a song together and then I come across one that they did so yeah, I enjoyed that. **

**Also, there's a line from the song(the one the story is titled after) in this chapter. I wonder if you can spot it...**

**Anyway, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Tokyo Summer 2013_**

* * *

"How was your week? I hope you are well?"

Orihime nods, as she struggles, with Ichigo's help, to sit on the couch. At 19 weeks her stomach was insane. Her back hurts all the time, she couldn't fit into any of her old clothes, her already large breast grew even larger and only added to her misery. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep because her boys are apparently fighting each other.

She saw it in the ultrasound. One would kick and the other would punch. The doctor told her that it was common for twins to do that in the womb, there's another being in the cramped space so when they move they accidentally hit each other which causes them to fight which causes Orihime to be in pain constantly, which causes the beauty to occasionally snap.

"Oh, Inoue-san, you don't look too well. Is everything alright?" The therapist moves to the edge of her chair, crossing her legs at the knee. Orihime gives her a tired smile, and nods, wisps of her hair flying back and forth. Despite her haggard state, she still managed to pull off looking like a model, just a pregnant one. Her messily braided long orange hair fell craftily around her face, the long pink, blue and green maxi dress flew about her body and although there were bags under her eyes, her face still held grace and beauty. Her outside was a depiction of how she felt on the inside. She was in pain, tired, and all around horrible, but she was happy. She couldn't wait to see the boys.

"Yeah, everything is fantastic. I'm 19 weeks along and I'm just feeling the woes of pregnancy two times over," she gives a sweet tinkering laugh.

"Oh yes, have you given any thought to naming them?"

"No, I just wanted to wait and see…you know, if they'll be born. I had a few miscarriages so…"

"Oh yes, your miscarriages, from what Kurosaki-san told me, they were pretty hard on you."

Orihime nod, her face taking on a sad smile. "They were…"

"Did you ever seek any professional help because of them?"

"No actually…I didn't. I was ashamed and the only person to know of my shame was Tatsuki…and Kurosaki-kun."

"I see that you went back to the more formal use of his name."

"Yeah well…I don't know. It doesn't mean that I'm mad at him. I mean, I am still pretty angry and hurt, but it's not as intense as it was before. Like when you work out for the first time in years, and when you go to sleep and wake up, it hurts a whole lot right? But the next day it stills hurts a whole lot, it's even tender to the touch, but it doesn't hurt as bad as that first day. Do you understand?" the therapist nods.

"So that means that you are feeling better towards him?"

"I guess in a way. I don't feel so hostile towards him,"

"Except whenever the boys start fighting," Ichigo interjects with a soft smile. He didn't look all that well either, something in which the doctor found strange.

"Kurosaki-san you don't appear to be doing all that well yourself, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well…ah…it's nothing really. We talked about my problems last week, its Orihime's turn." He states, effectively diverting the attention away from him.

"Well, okay then, Orihime, I have a question to ask and I hope that you don't mind my asking?"

"Are you going to kiss me?" she blurts out.

"I-what? No I'm not going to kiss you. Why would you ask that?"

Both bright haired adults blush, Ichigo looks away.

"It's what Kurosaki-kun normally asks when he kisses me. He kept doing it, long into our marriage. Well, until things went south and he cheated."

"Oh…how very sweet."

Orihime nods, "Yeah, he used to be all types of sweet. He didn't like me talking about it because it would ruin his reputation, but he would do all sorts of things for me. Like buy me flowers because it was Wednesday, take me shopping, buy restaurants because the manager would hurt my feelings, which actually happened a lot more than you would think." She thought some more, counting the things in her mind. Ichigo blushes brighter and brighter until his face is tomato red and the blush reaches his hairline.

"Well, the question that I was going to ask you is, if you had so many miscarriages, why would you allow yourself to keep getting pregnant? I mean, it must have been really hard on you? You could have used condoms, birth control, gotten your tubes tied, anything."

"Oh…well we tried the condom thing once, but it broke. I guess it was Kami's way of punishing me."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm catholic. I take my religion very seriously. I go to church every week; I don't do anything that will upset my church. So I never really used any contraceptives, except of that once. And I paid dearly for it."

"Oh…well…you can't think that. You had miscarriages before."

"None of which had to be cut out of my stomach."

"That's an…interesting thing to say…Kurosaki-san, do you have anything to say on that?"

He shrugs his shoulders and looks at Orihime. "From what I gather, you shouldn't blame yourself for that one. I was the one that pressured you into using a condom anyway. So it's my fault."

"Kurosaki-san, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything that ever went wrong. It's too much weight for one person to handle. Share your blame and share you pain. It is dangerous for you to shoulder it all."

"I have strong shoulders, so don't worry about it."

"Yes, but you were brought to your knees because of the divorce. It's only a matter of time before you collapse under the strain of carrying all this weight on your shoulders."

"I can handle it. I'm strong enough."

"Kurosaki-san, nobody's that strong…no matter how we wish to believe, we're only human."

Orihime watches Ichigo with great interest. She is only now beginning to truly understand the pain in which she has caused Ichigo. She can clearly see the suffering that he's undergoing, the pain which is so similar to her own. The look of abandonment and loneliness.

"Kurosaki-kun…stop harboring all of this…you're being selfish again," she tells him. He looks at her, confused. "You're being selfish, Kurosaki-kun. Taking away all the blame and responsibility, leaving none for anyone else. Yes you persisted, but if I was a devout catholic than I wouldn't have been able to be persuade. It's too late to change what happened. It's in the past, not to be forgotten, but to be able to move past on go on with our lives. I think that's was what you were trying to tell me a few weeks ago."

"What happened a few weeks ago?" Orihime turns to look at the therapist.

"Kurosaki-kun gave me some really good advice that I didn't understand until now. It's about Kumiko, my first miscarry. I had a whole room dictated to her. Even long after she passed, I still had the room up and untouched, as if she was coming home any minute.

"I loved Kumiko…I truly and honestly loved her. I had already had our life planned out. I was going to stop working and become a stay at home mom. She was going to take ballet and soccer and me and Kurosaki-kun would make it to every game and recital and take her out for pizza every time. Her favorite color was going to be pink, and we would comb each other's hair and have sleepovers all the time." A serene smile lights up her face as her eyes looks somewhere faraway. "We were always going to play tricks and pranks on Kurosaki-kun, go to the mall together and shop and stuff with Tatsuki-chan. It was going to be perfect. We were going to be one big happy family.

"But she didn't make it past 18 weeks and I lost her. All of my dreams of a big happy family were gone. Poof, in an instant. I was so sure that Kurosaki-kun would hate me because of it all…I couldn't face him." she turns to Ichigo, her grey eyes looking into his brown ones. "I didn't know that he was suffering as well. I…I guess I was being selfish. I was so absorbed in how I was feeling…I didn't even car to ask you how you were taking it…how…how you took it."

He scoffs and looks away, running his hands through his orange hair. "What do you think? I woke up in the middle of the night to find my wife covered in blood only to find out that we lost our first child. I was devastated, with no one to talk to about it. So I just sat outside the room and dealt with it on my own. But regardless of that I still shouldn't have done what I done. I ruined everything."

"Oh Kami Kurosaki-kun, just stop it. How do you ever expect anyone to ever forgive you for anything if you can't forgive yourself? Gomen, but I'm so tired of seeing this pathetic person that you are now. You're not like this, you're better than this. And right now this," she says gesturing to him, "this is disgusting and nowhere near the man I married or divorced. I actually preferred him. He was an asshole but he wasn't this. You're only a hollow shell of the man you used to be and instead of hating you right now, which is what I should be doing, I'm feeling sorry for you. My Kami, when you become depressed it gets depressing. Please stop wallowing in your own pity and take a look around.

"Yeah, you did me shitty, but I'm sorry, I do not want our sons coming into the world with their father emasculated. And Kumiko needs a strong father in her life, not one who hates himself. So just…phew," she places her hands to her back and her forehead. "Gomen for going off like that it's just…Kami these boys…and Kurosaki-kun your self- pity along with these boys and their fighting…it's more than I can bear. One needs to stop and they are going to be fighting for a few more weeks." Her faces twist in pain and she begins to deep breathe. "Excuse me ryōhō-shi-san, but do you happen to have any raspberry leaf tea? It's the only thing that soothes them." Orihime asks.

"Oh um…I can call in to the receptionist and ask her."

"Don't bother. I have some in the car…What? I was going to give them to you today. I know that the pregnancy's been hard on you, so I brought some tea…it's supposed to ease your stress and promote uterine health…especially since that…um…infection…" he turns a bright red and runs his hands through his hair, looking away.

He stands, looking around, still flustered. "I'll just go get it," he mutters, leaving the room.

The therapist looks at Orihime expectantly.

"Things like that as well. You know, when I said that he used to do sweet things, simple things that made me so happy because he was thinking of me," she gives a small sentimental laughs and looks down at her hands. Her weakened heart gives a small slight tug as she thinks of all the things that he used to do for her. "It's a wonderful feeling…to have someone thinking of you…for them bring you back something as simple and small as your favorite tea. It's like they saw it and thought of you. It always made me so happy to know that I was on his mind. It filled me up…lifted me higher and higher until I was able to touch clouds and stars."

She looks up to the therapist, a smile still on her face. "But he always kept me grounded…he might not have known this…now I know it's probably because I didn't show it…but he was the center of my universe. I know it's sick and pathetic, buy my whole world revolved around him. It wasn't healthy…I know that now…which is why when he did what he did, my world had come crashing down around me.

"He once told me that his day began and ended with me…I'm starting to realize just how much I had abandoned him…how much we hurt each other. How we broke our own relationship…we messed up big time."

She looks up to the therapist a smile on her face. It's gentle and sincere; a memory lingers in her eyes as excitement fills the grey orbs. "We hung out with Kumiko-chan last week. We had ice cream and went to the park. She's an amazing eater; she was able to keep up with me…well at least for that moment. Ichigo said that she had a terrible stomach ache that night. But we did eat a lot so I'm surprise that she was able to handle as much as she did. She's a really pretty girl, she looks just like Ichigo…she has her mom's eyes and Kurosaki-kun's scowl…"

"Is this easy? Talking about Kumiko-chan, despite the pain that her conception has caused you?"

"Surprisingly no…it's not. At first when she was born it was hard…it was awful…when I had found out that Kuchiki-san was pregnant I was so sick with grief that I couldn't get out of bed for weeks. Hana-san, my maid at the time, she helped me get better. She took care of me. It was so hard to even think of the little girl, let alone be in the same building as her.

"But then…now…she's amazing, she really is. She can't talk much and she's kind of shy, but once you pull her out of her shell…she likes to sing. It's weird, maybe Kuchiki-san can sing or someone in her family, but she likes to sing and dance. She likes ice cream and when we went to the park it was her first time ever having Yakitori. I got her to like it. I had so much fun with her.

"And when Kurosaki-kun is with her…he's an great farther. He spoils her and plays with her and he's like a big ole kid with her." a singular tear slides unawares down Orihime's cheek, curving around her face, to her chin and falling down to her dress. She wipes her face with her hands, laughing. "Don't worry, I'm not sad…I'm actually happy. I can just…envision how, if our Kumiko-chan would have been born…I can see him being the exact same way…and it just makes me so happy that, although she's not mine…I'm really glad that she was born…that little girl is precious and it's like our Kumiko-chan was born…" Orihime shakes her head, biting her lip. "The best part about Kumiko-chan, the reason that she's so special, is that she has some of Kurosaki-kun in her and that's enough to make me love that little girl."

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

**_Tokyo Fall 2004_**

Ichigo couldn't get enough of Orihime. He spent every waking minute he could with her. She was all that he ever thought about, she filled every conceivable space in his mind. He was addicted to her kisses, hypnotized by her voice, ensnared by her smell.

He fiends for her. She's his drug and he can't get enough of her, he wanted more and more. He was a man obsessed. He lived for her smiles, her gentle caresses, her large grey eyes which he loved more and more each and every day. His heart felt as though was going to burst with all the love it contained for her.

He walks down the street, his hands in his pockets, as he casually glances around the shops for a surprise for her. Her shoot would be done soon and he wanted to surprise her. Although it shouldn't be a surprise anymore, he was always showing up to her shoots, it's routine now. But her face would still always light up like an overstuffed Christmas tree. He lived for when her face would light up.

He loves her. He irrevocably and irreversibly loves her. Like how Dante braved the 7 layers of hell for Beatrice he is willing to do very much the same for Orihime. At this point, he very well can't imagine his life without her. Like a well-armed thief she snuck in and stole heart and he was much the willing victim.

He sees some red-bean pastries set out on display in one store, and immediately, as if she wasn't on his mid already, her blushing, smiling face pops up. Making a quick detour, he pops into the store, buys their entire stock and leaves with two heaving bags of pastries and cakes. Yeah, it's a lot, but chances are she's going to want to share with everyone so he bought a little of everything

It's weird, because now he's thinking of other people as well. He wasn't' normally like this. He didn't normally think of other people other than his sisters and himself. Not to say that he was a jerk, he just didn't think of other people. He wouldn't go to the store and buy them things because they were on his mind. But now he's thinking of other people, buying them pastries and things.

She's changing him. So long goes his image of badass business man, who didn't care about anything or anyone. So long goes his aloofness and laidback attitude. He was sure that he still seemed that way on the outside, but he didn't care, he was in love and it was an amazing feeling. He could feel himself changing and it was great. He likes the new person that he is because Orihime loves this person.

He makes it to the plaza where she was shooting, just in time to see them wrap up. She was modeling some sort of evening gown. It was black, long and sparkly. Her hair was curled, into tight ringlets and pinned to one side of her head.

Her large grey eyes spot him and she picks up the dress and rushes to him, a large, child-like grin on her face. She barrels into his chest, and he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close, despite the fact that they were full.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun, I've missed you so much," she says, her excited words muffled by his broad chest.

"I've missed you too. I've go something for you." She breaks away from him, her face full of excitement and happiness. She begins to tremble with joy, per her norm when she's excited. He reveals to her the bag of goodies and she claps her hands with joy.

"Wow! There's enough for everyone!" she exclaims grabbing the bags. She then begins passing them out, pointing to Ichigo to explain that he's the one to thank. He turns red and the blood rushes through his ears. He wants to leave to take the attention away from him, but he can't take his eyes off of her.

* * *

**_bRoKeN_**

* * *

Ichigo grasp Orihime small hand tightly in his, as they walk down the boardwalk of the beach. It's where she wanted to go after her shoot, and he was able to bring them there in under an hour. So there they walked him in slacks and a button down shirt, her in a grey hoodie, torn jeans and flip flops, walking on the board walk.

He listened as she speaks happily about her day. Telling him of her lunch with Tatsuki, her commercial for some new up and coming beverage, how she was asked to be in a music video (she agreed because she loves the band and it's a great way to meet the insanely cute drummer.)

"Oi, that drummer better keep his hands on those sticks or else," he muttered darkly.

"Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to worry. I don't see him as a man I only see you as one." She smiles confidently up at him.

He looks down and pulls her close, a low growl emanating from his throat. "You'd better," he warns as he captures her lips, bringing one of his hands up to her hair, pressing her closer against him.

He breaks from her, a satisfied smile on his face, she is unable to keep the grin from hers. She brings her hand to her upturned lips, biting on the lower one.

They continue their walk, their hands holding on to each other for dear life, as if they'll never meet again.

Soon, they sit on the soft sand, leaning against each other as they watch the sun goes down, turning the sky a beautiful purlplish pink. They lazily glaze at the suffers, some of which wipes out, others, who seems to be pros. It's just the two of them, enjoying each other's company, content to just watch the sky as the rest of the day passes on.

"Orihime, there's something that's been bothering me," he breaks their silence.

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?"

"Did you have sex before you met me? It's okay if you did, I just want to know…and with who…and his address…."

She laughs, "Kami, you're so jealous. Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, you were my first."

"But then why- "

"A few years ago I was doing gymnastics' shoot. One of the girls was teaching me how to flip one the balance beam. One thing led to another, I slipped and fell hard and broke something down there and well…I guess you can say that I lost my virginity to a balance beam," she giggles.

"Where is that damn beam…I'll kill him!" Ichigo demands with a jokingly demeanor causing her to laugh harder.

Their laughter turns into a soft chuckle, then in to silence. Only a few rays of sunlight remains until there is nothing but the light of the moon and stars.

"Orihime…can I ask you a question?" a smile breaks out on her face as a soft chuckle erupts from her chest. She nods, closing her eyes in preparation for the kiss.

Instead, she feels him move away from her, the sudden loss of his body heat makes her cold.

She opens her eyes, and they widens when she sees that he has a tiny black box with a beautiful, pink princess cut diamond ring inside.

"I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. And I can't imagine living the rest of my life…without you right there by my side. I know that we haven't known-"

"Yes."

"Wha?"

"Yes. Oh Kami, yes!"

Happiness couldn't even begin to describe the elation he feels now that she has agreed to marry him. He was nervous, when he had decided to ask, afraid that he was moving to fast, or that she didn't feel the same way about him. But she does, she said yes. She loves him and she said yes.

He embraces her, his mouth covering hers, as the kiss deeply, drinking her in to soothe the fire that was coursing through his veins, only to find that she was fueling it.

He loves her and they're getting married.

He couldn't wait to start living happily ever after.


	17. The A Team

**Hey, So incredibly sorry about the lack of updates. But (as many of you begged me to,) I have an beta reader, ms. Asylum Survivor, and she has edited this chapter for you all. So I hope that you enjoy that. **

**Hey, I'm also really close to 300 reviews and I don't know how to handle that. I'm freaking out over how stark raving mad with giddiness it makes me. The reviews honestly makes me want to make the story last longer, which is probably why this has lasted as long as it had. It was supposed to end at chapter 15. But ya'll so nice...sorry, I'm rambling. Thanks for the well wishes on the job and what not, it's really nice and yes, the work is going well but it keeps me busy from writing. **

**Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, the next one is going to be a toughy and the one after...well, just Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Tokyo, Summer 2013**_

A knock at the door signals Tatsuki Arisawa to open the gate. A smile fills the girl's face when she finds Orihime Inoue, her best friend, standing on the other side.

"Tanjōbiomedetō Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime exclaims presenting a large green and blue bag to Tatsuki. The dark haired girl's eyes widen in surprise as she accepts the sudden gift.

"Come on in, Orihime." Tatsuki takes the redhead by the arm and leads her into the living room.

"Orihime-chan, I thought that I told you not to get me anything?" She admonishes the orange haired girl, as she takes a seat on the sofa. Orihime just gives her a large smile, slowly sitting in the seat next to her.

"Seriously Orihime-chan, you really shouldn't have gotten me anything," Tatsuki insists.

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan, you're my best friend in the entire world, I couldn't just not get you anything. Besides, I think that you'll really like this." Orihime smiles eagerly, waiting for Tatsuki to open her present.

Tatsuki can't fight the smile consuming her face, so she dives into the bag, hunting through the festive paper for her gift. She frowns, pulling out a light grey double breasted knit sweater. She looks up at Orihime, confused.

"Is this...?" She scrunches her eyebrows in curiosity.

Orihime's eyes widen to the size of saucers when she sees the sweater. She reaches over the table to grab the sweater, however, Tatsuki yanks it away from her.

"This is from the Armani men's collection. I know this because you were in that catalogue," The smaller framed girl enunciates.

"Tatsuki, please." Orihime grabs at the sweater, attempting to hide her folly.

Tatsuki moves out of her way, anger settling on her face. "What else did you get him?" she questions, going back into the bag producing a watch and two ties from the same collection. "Orihime-chan, you spent over a thousand dollars for that…that…asshole?! How could you even spend one cent on him? After everything's he's done to you?" She demands as she drops the items back in the bag in disgust.

"Tatsuki, please, you don't understand. I've been getting him birthday presents for so long… it's become a habit. I couldn't help it. And I've been wondering what to give him and if to give it to him… gomenasai, Tatsuki," Orihime stammers, explaining her situation.

"Orihime, I don't want to hear it. You should just forget about that loser and go on back to Kyoto. Seriously, why are you doing this to yourself? Why can't you just let him go already? Being burned by him like you was is enough to make any sane woman run to the ends of the earth just to get away from him." Tatsuki sighs, leaning back in her seat.

"I know Tatsuki-chan, but I just can't do that. He's like…he's…he's written on the scars on my heart and I just can't forget about him like how I'd want to…if I even want to…" Orihime tries to think rationally, but she can't bring up some things without seeming stupid.

"Orihime, are you hearing what you are saying? This is beyond ridiculous, Orihime, you're being stupid." Tatsuki finally says.

Orihime gasps, her eyes widening as she stares at Tatsuki. "Tatsuki-chan, I can't believe you just said that!"

"Well it's the truth. Gomen, Orihime-chan, if this hurts your feelings but this needs to be said. You're being stupid. Forgiving someone after they've treated you like shit for three years…that's stupid. It's actually beyond stupid, it's idiotic and pathetic and desperate and you're better than that. I know you are, but it's getting kind of hard to see that when you flaunt to him as if he's done nothing wrong. Did you enjoy the pain that he's put you through? Did you enjoy being so weak and sick from grief after you found out that she was pregnant?" Tatsuki questions Orihime, wanting an honest answer.

"Tatsuki-chan please stop it, I understand what you are saying." Orihime can't take it anymore.

"No Orihime-chan, I actually think that you have no clue at all what I'm saying. This man has hurt you over and over again. There's absolutely no reason for what he's done at all. I'm really disappointed in you. How could you do this to yourself? To your children?" The raven-haired woman stands up, handing the gift bag back.

"Tatsuki, please stop!" Orihime shouts, placing her hand over her eyes. Dazed, she looks to Tatsuki, who is still fuming.

"I understand that you are upset but you don't know anything. You don't know what he's been through and most importantly you don't know my heart. Tatsuki-chan, I am 28 years old, I'm no longer a child and you shouldn't treat me as such. I haven't forgotten what he's done in the least, but I am dealing with it on my own. And as for my children, they are his as well and I don't plan on him not being in their lives. He has just as much right to them as I do…and I'm not moving to Kyoto." Orihime decides.

"What? I just… ugh. I'm sorry Orihime, but I can't do this anymore. You and him? Seriously?" Tatsuki throws her hands up in desperation.

"This is too much for me. You don't ever listen to me when it comes to him, yet, I'm always cleaning up the mess that he leaves behind and I'm sorry but I can't do that anymore. I just… I can't. Gomen Orihime-chan but I can't… I'm sorry I can't… it's either me or him and I'm sorry that this is apparently a tough decision for you when it shouldn't be. I'm asking you to choose. Right here, right now. Choose between the two of us; me or him." Tatsuki turns around to look at Orihime

Orihime's eyes practically burst out of her skull. "Tatsuki-chan, don't be ridiculous-" Orihime begins to say.

"I'm not being ridiculous, Orihime, you are. By hanging around him, by going to these therapy sessions. There's no redemption for what he's done, none at all. Now choose." Tatsuki's voice is very quiet, almost at a whisper.

"But Tatsuki-chan, you can't possibly expect for me to choose between two such important people in my life. Yes he's done wrong, but he's the farther of my children and I just can't abandon all ties with him. And you're my best friend; my onee-chan, how could you possible put me in such a position? Tatsuki-chan I love you, please don't do this to me." Orihime wills herself not to cry.

"Gomen Orihime-chan, but I need you to choose, and I need you to choose now. It's all for the best. It's all for _you_." Tatsuki grips the arm of one of the chairs.

Orihime shakes her head, a tear escaping her gray eyes, her heart breaking. How can her best friend in the whole world put her in such a compromising position? She can't do what she's asking of her, she just can't and her world is crashing down around her because of this.

"Tatsuki-chan…please…"Orihime cries, tears falling down her face. Tatsuki only shakes her head sadly, turning from Orihime.

"Well if you can't decide then I will for you… Sayōnara Orihime-chan," she tells her as she walks away from her best friend of 22 years, leaving her in her own puddle of pity and depression.

"Tatsuki-chan please… Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime calls to her, tears creeping down her face. She is ignored.

* * *

_**BrOkEn**_

* * *

Ichigo sits down, stuffed in a too small pink painted wooden chair as his daughter serves him tea and sweet bread. She is deliriously happy as she clumsily pours him nearly cold tea, spilling the drink everywhere, getting most of it on his pants.

He smiles at her as she looks up to him, her bright innocent face glowing with accomplishment. The teapot is nearly drained; most of the tea ends up on the ground or on the small plastic table.

He lifts his cup up to tap hers and gingerly sips the tea, already to have his full of the stuff 4 cups ago, but happy to please her.

"Daddy Ichi, when will I see Onee-san again?" Kumiko asks him, looking down into her cup. He frowns, his orange eyebrows drawing together.

"Onee-san? Do you mean Yuki? You saw her yesterday, besides, I thought that you wanted to spend the weekend with me?" Ichigo sighs in confusion.

"No, I mean Onee-san with the sun hair. I want to see her again, I like her; she's nice. She even gave me this," she scrambles from her chair to her backpack and digs in her bag. "See, look, look, she gave me this," she tells him, showing him the phone that once belonged to Orihime.

_Why haven't you picked up?" he calls out to her as she leaves him. "I must have called you like 20 times._

_"I lost my phone," is her simple reply._

He smiles at the memory as things are suddenly clear from that day that feels like years ago.

"I keep this secret 'cause it's fun and it's mine and I no share." She tells him adamantly, hiding the phone behind her back, backing away slowly. He laughs at her, shaking his head at her possessiveness, a trait that she, no doubt, inherited from him.

"Kurosaki-san, there is a guest here for you," Hana appears at the doorframe, poking in. He struggles to remove himself from the chair, Kumiko laughs at him loudly and mirthfully in a way only a child can. He grunts, giving her a small playful glare as he fully releases himself from the chair and makes his way to the living room, despite the fact that his pants gives the illusion of him wetting himself.

He rounds the corner, stopping short when he sees Orihime standing in the living room. Immediately he goes into anaphylactic shock, his tongue becomes clumsy in his own mouth, his heart stops beating as his windpipes sufficiently closes, ensuring that no air is able to reach his lungs. He runs his hands through his hair, straightening his clothes, his face burning when he thinks of the embarrassing spot on his pants.

He takes a deep breath to steady himself, a shy smile on his face as he walks into the room. He stops short when he sees the tightness around her eyes and mouth, as if she was trying to hide some emotion. He can tell from the redness around her stormy eyes that she had been crying, and the wringing of her hands and a blue and green bag that she is distressed. Concern immediately fills his heart as worry wars with anger in his mind.

"Orihime," he breathes, quickly closing the distance in between them, pulling her in a tight hug. She freezes in his embrace, holding her breath, her heart racing quickly. But all too soon, she breaks down, crying into his broad chest soaking his shirt. He wraps his arms tightly around her as if to hold her together as she falls apart.

Her small hand clutches the material of his shirt tightly as her tears soak the fabric. Her heart shudders painfully as she relives her talk with Tatsuki over and over. She still can't believe that her best friend in the whole world has abandoned her. The one person that she's chosen over her marriage so many times has left her alone when she needed her most. Her heart concaves on itself as she mourns the loss of her friendship.

This pain that she is feeling, it hurts worse than anything she could ever imagine. Tatsuki is her best friend, her sister. She couldn't really mean what she said right? She couldn't throw away their friendship over something like this, it wasn't possible. She clutches Ichigo's shirt tighter, a fresh bout of tears over coming her as she sobs loudly into his chest.

"Everything's going to be all right, Hime, I promise," Ichigo whispers softly in her hair, his mind racing as he tries to determine what has broken her heart so badly. "Don't cry Hime, everything will get better," he tells her. Her stomach is still huge, so it isn't the boys. He hasn't done anything recently to hurt her, and he's sure that if he was he cause that she wouldn't be here, so why is she so upset?

"What's matter?" are the broken words from his two, nearly three year old daughter, peaking at them from around the corner, her face confused and sad. Orihime sniffles, quickly drying her tears with skills of an expert, wiping her face. She pulls together a semi-bright smile still sniffling and wiping her face.

"Ohayo Kumiko-chan, how are you?" she asks, her voice scratchy and hoarse from crying.

"You're crying," Kumiko tells her, her own voice wavering. Orihime wipes her face with the base of her palms, giving a small laugh.

"I was actually, until I saw you. How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," she moves away from Ichigo's iron grip and goes to Kumiko, ruffling her hair. Kumiko smiles at the woman with the sun hair, throwing her arms around Orihime's legs.

"I was-I was…we…I was just talking 'bout you. I told…I told…Daddy Ichi that…that…the phone…I-you gave me a phone and I still have it…it's mine right?" Kumiko asks Orihime, looking up at her.

Orihime nods, smiling despite the fact that her heart has been broken in two and continues to break every second her best friend is angry with her.

"Uh… Hana could I see you for a moment please?" he calls out. The old, kindly woman is there in mere seconds, as if she had been standing in the hall, the look on her face impassive.

"Hai, Kurosaki-san," she responds with a small nod.

"Could you take Kumiko to the store and buy stuff for ice cream sundaes? Kumiko, do you think that you can remember everything that is needed for an sundae?" Ichigo asks the small child. The little girl nods enthusiastically, her mind immediately consumed with ice cream.

"Of course, Kurosaki-san, come along now, Kumiko-chan, let's put on your shoes." Hana tells the little girl who rushes past her to put on her shoes.

"My card is on the table by the door," Ichigo tells Hana as she passes him. Once the two of them are gone, Ichigo makes his way to Orihime and pulls her into him tightly, proud of her for making a brave face for Kumiko's sake, yet still worried for her. "Orihime, what's going on? What happened?" he murmurs into her hair.

She bites down on her lower lip, her heart shuddering, and tears flowing free down her face once more. "Tatsuki-chan… she… she… she abandoned me… she… she doesn't want to be my friend anymore… she left me alone…"Orihime tears up once more, her heart shattering like fragile glass on concrete.

Ichigo is confused. Why has Tatsuki abandoned Orihime? She is her best friend, her protector. He had been certain that nothing could ever make the two friends drift apart, yet some how, something had made them fall out.

"Why? What gave you any indication that she abandoned you?" Ichigo asks her, not quite believing that something such as this could be so.

"She told me… she didn't like the fact that I was spending so much time around you or that… I was being nice to you… she told me choose, she told me to choose between you and her and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't choose her over you again and I couldn't leave her because I need her, and it wasn't good enough for her and she left me. She left me and now I'm all alone and I don't have anyone… at all I don't have anyone." She cries as she realizes once more that her one and only family has abandoned her. She is fed up with being left behind. She hates being the weak link.

"Orihime, no, don't cry. I'm sure that she's just upset right now, she doesn't mean it. She's just a bit angry, but she's cares about you. She hasn't abandoned you. Just give her some time. I promise, she'll come around," He smoothes her hair, trying to reassure her.

Orihime sniffles, her cries somewhat quieted as she allows Ichigo's soothing words and caressing to alleviate some of the ache from her heart. She allows herself to believe his words, she smothers herself in them, let them wash over her wounds. Her sobs becomes a sniffles, she still clutches the materials of Ichigo's shirt tightly, holding on to him for dear life, and he continues to hold on to her, unwilling to let her go.

His mind races however, never seeming to grasp a thought. The fact that he's here, comforting Orihime is a big enough shock to his system in itself. He's wanted this for so long, to be able to be there for her, it's amazing and heart breaking all at the same time. Also, the fact that Tatsuki has left Orihime to fend on her own… he isn't sure if he was happy or furious. Yes, he doesn't like Tatsuki and he was more than jealous for what she could do, for what she did for Orihime, but the simple fact that she was able to put a smile on her face had always left a place of admiration and respect in his heart for the woman, regardless of how small it was, it was still there. Then there's the fact that Orihime hadn't chosen Tatsuki over him. He had been so used to coming second to her, and for the first time he didn't. He isn't second anymore. He doesn't like the results, but he can't stop his heart from soaring with joy and his hopes from rising. What did this mean for them?

However, regardless of his inner turmoil, Orihime is dealing with the lost of someone who is very near and dear to her heart. He can't be happy when she is suffering. He can't be selfish anymore. Regardless of his own happiness, he is willing to put hers first.

He's always willing to put hers first.

* * *

_**bRoKeN**_

* * *

"Wait one minute please, I'm on my way!" Tatsuki speaks into the intercom, making her way to the front door, her sock-covered feet padding along the wooden floor.

She vigorously rubs her face, ensuring that no one should be able to see the unforgivable sin of her crying. Once she is sure that redness on her face can be attributed from waking from a nap and not crying hours straight, she looks through the peephole to see who was there.

There is no one outside.

She frowns, her dark eyebrows drawing together as she unlocks the door. She releases a startled gasp when she sees Ichigo on his knees, giving her a deep bow. She has to admit, she is incredibly shell-shocked to see such an event that she is certain that she wouldn't have ever seen in a million years. Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't bow to anyone. He has way too much pride for anything as such.

"Wh-what are doing?" she sputters out; sure that she is having an out of body experience.

His voice is muffled due to the fact that he is talking to the ground, but his words are clear enough to her ears.

"Please Arisawa-san, I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Did you spot the song lyric? **

**Comments, Questions, and/or Concerns? **

**The next chapter might be up a little late cuz I'm working on the ending of my other story. Which is darker or lighter than this one, depending on the person that you are. **


	18. Mad World

**Sorry about the long update. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I already sent it to my beta so, like I said, it shouldn't be too long. I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter. I am currently working on Chapter twenty. I have two days off in a row so hopefully I can write it out then. The story is drawing to a close so after twenty there's like one or two more chapters left, including the epilouge. Hmm...I should probably work on Supernatural...Oh and Hey, Magdelena88, if you read this, could you tell me where you are on the Warrior Princess front? I would like to squeeze out a chapter for that soon as well. **

**SO please read, review and enjoy. **

* * *

**Oh, p.s: Some of the words that are in japanese, i placed the english translation in parenthesies. I'm not going to stop using the japanese words or honorifics. The story is set in japan and I wish to honor that and their culture as best as I can. **

* * *

**Tokyo Summer 2013**

Tatsuki looks down, dumbstruck at the figure beneath her. The absolutely last person she expects to be on her doorstep is Ichigo, and he's on her porch, bowing down.

"Arisawa-san, sumimasen (please), can we talk?" The orange haired man asks the small-framed woman.

"What are you doing?" The latter asks, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"I'm trying to talk to you." Ichigo answers.

"Why are you doing… that?" Tatsuki asks him, her hands gesturing to his body.

"I am trying to show my deepest and sincerest form of respect. Now will you talk to me?" Ichigo tries again.

"We're already talking; besides, I have nothing to say to you." Tatsuki folds her arms over her chest.

"Well then just listen, because Orihime is really important to me and I know that she's really important to you as well," Ichigo starts, but is cut off.

"Ugh, so she went to you about this? Kami!" She throws her hands up in the air in disgust. "So I guess that's it." She mumbles angrily to herself, turning to shut the door.

"Arisawa-san wait!" Ichigo cries out.

"Stop calling me that. It's weird to hear you say that. It's also weird for you to be at my doorstep, bowing and begging on the behalf of someone else. So stop it, it's freaking me out and I already have enough to deal with without you being out of character to add on to it." Tatsuki calls back.

"Okay I will, but can you please listen to me?" Ichigo sighs, not trying to lose his cool.

"No!" She slams the door. Ichigo hands balls into fists as he tries to control himself. He picks himself up slowly, attempting to calm down and dusts his pants off. He knocks on the door loudly.

"Okay, Tatsuki…is that better?" He hears her snort and his patience wears down thin.

"Just go away Ichigo, I don't want to talk to you, and I especially don't want to talk to you about Orihime." Tatsuki finally opens the door.

"Well then, just listen because I had it up to here with you being some type of insane overzealous feminist. Orihime is very important to both of us and there's no doubt that we would do anything for her. But I messed up and I'm trying to make it better. You, on the other hand, she needs you most during all of this and you're acting like a child." Ichigo explains.

"I will admit, I like the idea of you not being the person that she turns to every time something goes wrong. I would like for her to come to me when she is troubled rather than you, I am in love with that. However, I don't want it. Not if the cost is her happiness. Not if she's miserable because her best friend, her onee-chan (sister), doesn't want to talk to her. You're being mean and you're being a jerk and she doesn't deserve that." Ichigo continues, this time bringing out the words that will hurt the most.

That's the last straw that breaks the camel's back for Tatsuki. Furious, she yanks open the door, her blue eyes blazing with all the fires of Hell.

"No, let me tell you what she doesn't deserve. She didn't deserve to fall in love with such an asshole like you. She didn't deserve to have all those damn miscarriages; she didn't deserve to suffer through them alone. She didn't deserve for you to cheat on her for half of that bull shit marriage and for you to get another woman pregnant when she was trying so hard, and for you to name her after the one that broken her the most." She says clearly; slow enough so that he can latch onto every word.

"She didn't deserve for you to play house with another woman and be a happy little family while she sat at home alone, in pain and suffering for all that time. She didn't deserve to be so attached to you that she would stay by your side, despite the constant ache and pain that she was in. She didn't deserve to go through all that hell you put her through after all the hell she had to endure as a child. She doesn't deserve to be pregnant by you, therefore forcing her to be attached to you for the rest of her life. She doesn't deserve to be constantly reminded of her hell because you can't seem to leave her alone." Each word is dart to Ichigo, and they hit the bull's eye every time.

Tatsuki closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, calming down. "I have no idea what Orihime did in her past life. But it could not be that horrible; it just couldn't, because no matter what…she didn't deserve you…she just didn't."

Ichigo takes a step back; the realization hitting him like a sack of bricks. Everything she says is true. But he won't sit there and congeal in his own puddle of self-pity and remorse. He's here for Orihime.

"I know, I know. Everything you said is absolutely-," Ichigo starts to apologize

"No Ichigo…that's just it. You don't know…" Tatsuki backs up a bit, laughing humorlessly. "If you knew… the extent of pain that you caused her… you would run far, far away from her. You would run away and never look back, because your simple presence… just your presence, it affects her in the worst ways. She's confused and hurt and lonely and depressed and elated all at the same time. How can someone be that? Does that make sense even to you?"

Ichigo takes a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. "I know… listen, Arisawa, believe me, I know what I did and I know how it affected her. But I'm trying to amend for that. I'm trying to make things right. But I can't leave her, I love her and she loves me too. We just made some pretty huge mistakes."

"No Ichigo, no! She doesn't love you! And you don't love her! Kami, you two are so fucked up, you don't even remember what love is. Love isn't what you're doing to each other. What you're doing is some whole other fucked up emotion. If you love someone you're there for them regardless, you don't abandon them for Kami-awful reasons. If you love someone, you can't hurt that person the way you hurt her, and refuse to let them go so that they can find their own happiness. If you love someone, you sacrifice yourself for them, but you shouldn't even have to. You're being absolutely selfish." Tatsuki takes a breath to gather her thoughts.

"Love isn't so hard, it isn't so complicated. It's not simple, but it's not hard. It's not as difficult and as painful as you two have made it. When two people really work… it's not work… its happiness and it's wonderful. There are bad times, but you're able to work through it. I don't know what you guys had, it was like obsession meets infatuation, but it wasn't love. I will admit that at first even I thought it was love. It was fast and it was deep, but that's Orihime, she can't help but to love wholeheartedly. And I actually thought that you were good for her. You loved her and you were fiercely protective of her. You placed her happiness above your own and that all that I wanted for her."

"But you changed and you ruined her, you ruined her. She doesn't know how to love anyone anymore. She probably is unable to love anyone else and you did that to her. You ruined her, you broke her and the only thing that you could possibly do for her is to leave her alone so that she can find herself and learn to love again on her own…without you." Tatsuki finally finishes speaking.

"What are you talking about, I gave her space. I _did_ leave her alone." Ichigo stammers.

"Yeah, but only for a few weeks. Ichigo, if Orihime has any chance of being happy, you need to leave her alone for good." Tatsuki tells him.

"I can't, we're having children." He still can't see the error of his ways.

"No, _she's_ having children, you already have a child. You already have a family." Tatsuki corrects him.

"I wish people would stop saying that. It doesn't matter; Kumiko can be a part of our family. She is a part of our family. I don't have to abandon one child to be able to be a good father to the other. It doesn't work that way. I will have a family and it will involve Orihime and our sons." Ichigo interrupts her.

"No! See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Ichigo… you're doing this because you think you love her, but you're smothering her in this rancid, poisonous love that will only devour her and leave her empty, broken and hollow. If you want to be in your kids' lives, fine, be in their life. Just stay out of hers. That's all I'm asking." Tatsuki is ready to give up on him.

"I can't! I love her." Ichigo protests.

"You don't know how!" She screams at him, breathing heavily, her eyes tearing up. She covers her face with her hand, taking a deep breath. "Maybe… maybe once upon a time you loved her… when you knew how… but you forgotten how to love her… you may be trying but you don't know… because this isn't love, this is torture… and I'm starting to see that you might be just as lost as she is… you might be just as broken because what you're saying… it's all really fucked up that you don't see this… and time apart… you both need time apart from each other… you guys just need to stay away from each other."

"No, we don't. We're learning to not hurt each other; we're learning to… be whole again. We were messed up before we found each other, we weren't ready then but we're getting there now." Ichigo sighs.

Tatsuki shakes her head sadly, thoroughly depressed by the man. He just can't seem to grasp the simple fact that he and Orihime aren't getting better but worse. "Ichigo, Ichigo… no… If you and Orihime were to get back together now… she will be officially ruined forever… she will forever be okay with being hurt and being betrayed and broken. She will be alright with being in pain. She will think it's okay for people to hurt her and walk over her and it's not. You know it's not. What you've done is unforgivable. You hurt a person; you broke a person who was so innocent and loving beyond repair. If she has any hope of ever being whole again… you need to leave her alone. She can't seem to let go of you so you need to be the one to cut that rope." Tatsuki tries one more time to get to him.

Ichigo shakes his head, trying to shake off the creeping conclusion that Tatsuki's undeniably right. But he couldn't stop it from seeping in; he can't stop it from taking ahold of his heart and squeezing it painfully. "No…I can't do…it would hurt her…we were just…no…I can't do it."

"Ichigo…you have to." Tatsuki moves closer to him, grabbing his face gently, staring him deeply in his brown eyes that were fighting desperately, and furiously seeking a solution for his imminent heartbreak. "Please, please Ichigo. I am begging you. I'm willing to give you my trust once more, please do not disappoint me a second time. Please Ichigo, let her go. You _need _to let her go. Enough is enough."

Ichigo breaks from her, unable to look her in the eyes. His mind and his heart are racing. He can't breathe, his nerves are on end, he knows he can't do this; he absolutely does not want to do this. Everything in him shouts against this. She's wrong, things are getting better, they are getting better, they _are_ better.

But Orihime shouldn't have to settle for being hurt just to have happiness. She shouldn't have to be okay with it.

And he won't make her.

* * *

**_bRoKeN_**

* * *

Orihime sighs as she detaches herself from a sleeping Kumiko. It's a great struggle, the girl is tangled up pretty good around her and her swollen belly makes it difficult to get up, let alone with a two, nearly three, year old clinging to her.

After a few tense minutes of deep breaths, Orihime is able to get up off the couch and stretch. Popcorn falls from various places on her body; she plucks pieces from her overly ample chest. The girls had watched a move, something with bears and trees and animated fishes. Kumiko had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, as did Orihime. Her need to use the bathroom is what wakes her.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She calls out into the quiet house. He had left hours ago, saying that he was needed at work. There isn't a response, so she assumes he's not there. She pads to the bathroom, her need for relief prominent. She hears someone knocking on the front door when she reaches the corridor and she wants to cry. She's literally going to burst if she doesn't make it to a bathroom soon.

She hurries to the door as fast as one pregnant with twins could, pull it open.

Her eyes widens to the size of saucers when she sees none other than Kuchiki Rukia with an expression much similar to her own.

"Oh… you…" Orihime breathes out, every capsule of air leaving her body.

"Inoue… san… ah… is Ichigo-kun… here?" Rukia looks around, peering over Orihime's shoulders. It's awkward, and their hearts race in tune with one another.

"Uh, no. He's not home." This is beyond weird. It's ridiculous actually. But how exactly do you make small talk with the mother of your ex-husband's illegitimate child?

"Well…um…here this is for Kumiko-chan…she's been having stomachaches and…you know this is ridiculous. Inoue-san…can we talk?"

* * *

**_Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns? _**


	19. All you need is love

**Hey you guys, Thanks for all the reviews and stuff and guess what? I have 300 REVIEWS! That is amazing, thank you guys, like totally so much. I really appreciate that. And I have like over 50 faves and 70 followers. That totally kicks marshmallow butt. **

**So 1) I've noticed that you split into groups. Half of you still hate Ichigo and do not want them to get together and there's another half of you that wish for them to have a happy ending together. So at this point I can already tell that like, whichever way I go, half of you are not going to be happy. And I'm totally sorry about that, but with all of you divided, there's litterally no way to make you happy. So all I can say is that I hope you don't leave this story hating me or the story. **

**2) Lets thank my amazing beta for going over this chapter super fast. She is AH-MAZE-ING! So Shout out to Asylum Survivor. I already sent her the next chapter after this one so yeah, going for the gold. **

**So without further ado please, please, please, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Tokyo, winter 2004_**

Orihime bites her lower lip nervously, her entire body trembling with excitement and nervousness. Her golden red hair is curled and piled high on top of her head. Her face is spotless, her natural blush shown brightly through the pale pink that was dusted on her cheekbones. The dark red lip stain has begun to fade because she can't stop chewing on her lip. Her dress with the sweetheart neckline and the ball gown skirt feels as though it's suffocating her.

She looks into the mirror and she has never seen herself look more beautiful. Truly, all eyes will be on her, even if it's not her wedding. Her gray eyes, however, are flickering. She is unsure and frightened.

She can't do this.

But she can do this! What was she thinking? Getting married, she's only twenty and he barely knows anything about her, they've only known each other for a few months. That's not enough to build a lifelong relationship out of.

But, dear god, she loves him so. She loves him with everything that she has and more. He is her beginning and end. He's her day and night and everything in between. When she's with him, her soul is at peace, although her heart is a hot mess. She can't imagine life without him. Their love isn't just some menial love that people fall into and out of. This is real, honest to god love. She's taken, now and forever and there will never be anyone else for her.

But why is she so nervous? Why are these doubts rushing to her mind and ruining this? Why is she so confused and unsure. Here they are, one month after he proposed, at the church and now she wants to reevaluate everything. What if she isn't good enough for him? What if he doesn't love her? But that doesn't make sense. If she were to not be good enough, he wouldn't have stuck around for so long, and this wedding wouldn't be happening.

There is a light tapping at her door. She gasps, turning around in the heavy dress, to see Tatsuki walking in, looking beautiful in a deep plum strapless raw silk dress whose hemline is just above her knees, her short spiky black hair tamed down and lying flat against her head for the occasion.

"Oh, Hime-chan… you are so beautiful!" she exclaims, rushing over to Orihime and embracing her in a bear hug. Orihime tightly grasps her best friend in the entire world, the one who's taken care of her when she had no one else.

"Arigato (thank you), you look incredible as well," she responds, a slight tinge in her voice.

"Well I don't normally wear dresses, but this one, I actually like." She smiles, pulling back from the bride and looking her in her large, nervous gray eyes. She frowns. "Orihime-chan, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

Orihime tries to nod, but tears form in the corners of her eyes and she's forced to shake her head. "No, I am not. Tatsuki-chan, I'm so nervous. I-I don't know if what I'm doing is right. What if we're moving to fast, what if I mess up, what if he comes to hate me? I don't that I can do this, I can't marry him. Oh, god, I'm going to be sick, I can't do this."

"Oi (hey), calm down," Tatsuki uses the pads of her thumbs to wipe away Orihime's tears. "Listen now, everything is going to be alright. You love each other right? Then that's all you need. I know for a fact that he loves you. He's insane about you; he would never let anything bad happen to you. I already entrusted you to him, he's a great guy and you are going to be happy forever with him. I know it." Orihime sniffles, wiping her eyes and smiling, her heart still aching but the thought of running away no longer at the forefront of her mind.

"I… I guess you're right. I do love him Tatsuki-chan. He's my everything." Orihime sighs, steadying her mind.

"Okay then, you have nothing to worry about. Now lets put on some more of that lip stuff. The ceremony is starting." Tatsuki gives Orihime three quick pats on the back to get her going.

So Orihime lets Tatsuki reapply some of the makeup that she ruined with her tears. She follows behind the dark haired girl as she makes her way to the room where her groom stands, awaiting her.

She grips her bouquet of anemones, her fingers curling around the satin periwinkle ribbon. The heavy wood doors open, and she takes her first steps. As she glides down the aisle, all eyes are on her in the large chapel. Gasps and comments on how beautiful she looks fill the large room. It seems as though half of Tokyo is here to see Japan's princess get married. But despite the looks, the whispers, and murmurs of appreciation, she can't see anything but the loving warm brown eyes of her groom. They capture her attention and she is unable to see anything else. Her heart is quieted, her fears are subsided, any doubts that she had earlier are instantly banished. It's as if she and he are the only ones in the church. Everyone else is just a blur.

The thought of not marrying this man is so far away from her at this moment it's impossible to find. She loves this man. She loves him so much, and she can see the pure adoration and love clearly in his eyes. He loves her with everything he could ever possibly have and more. She can feel it. He loves her and she loves him.

She can't wait to start living happily ever after.

* * *

**BrOkEn.**

* * *

Orihime eyes widen significantly at Rukia's request. Immediately she wants to reject her, shut the door, and pretend as if nothing has occurred. But that's not the right way to respond to a situation such as this one.

She does, however, take a step back, a natural reflex in which she has no control over. However, Rukia sees this and the message is clear. Orihime doesn't want to speak to her. Not now and most likely not ever. But then again, who would want to speak to the woman who birthed a child by a man who belonged to another?

Sighing, Rukia steps back, bowing. "I understand. Could you tell Ichigo-kun that I stopped by? Oh, and give this to Kumiko-chan if her stomach is upset?" Rukia isn't going to press this any further. If Orihime doesn't want to talk to her, then Rukia won't press on. Besides, she's done enough to this woman; she didn't need to add on being a pest.

She turns, walking slowly down the concrete steps, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. What was she thinking anyway? Asking her to talk? It hasn't been so recent that she's stop seeing her husband and she wants to talk? How stupid could she possibly be?

"Eto (um), Kuchiki-san…? Would you like to come in for some tea?" Orihime's fragile, nervous voice calls out to Rukia.

Rukia freezes, unable to believe what she is hearing. She's actually agreeing to talk to her? It's almost too unreal to be true. Unless this is a trap and Orihime is going to poison her tea and kill her. Considering all that has been done to the beauty, it isn't that far of a stretch. People have been killed for less.

However, Orihime is so sweet and kind she couldn't even hurt a fly. Then again, after what's she's been through, it wouldn't be surprising for the woman to go completely berserk.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Rukia turns around and nods, making her way back to the large house. Orihime steps back to allow Rukia to come inside. They silently make their way to the kitchen where Orihime prepares the tea.

"I hope raspberry is all right with you." She tells her quietly.

"Raspberry is fine, arigato." Rukia responds, sitting in a stool at one of the island counters. It is quiet for a really long time. The only sounds are of the kettle whistling. Once the tea is done, Orihime serves it and leans against the counter, cautiously sipping it, watching Rukia sip hers.

After a few moments of this unbearable silence Rukia speaks.

"So…how's the pregnancy going?" She asks awkwardly.

"Um…it's fine. The boys like to fight a lot and they're getting stronger." She grimaces as she feels a kick in her kidneys. It is then that she is reminded of her unbearable urge to pee. "Ah…eto…excuse me!" she exclaims hurriedly placing her tea down and rushing to the bathroom before she has an accident.

She just barley makes it to the toilet in time. She can feel the rush of blood to her head as she sits down. She can't believe that she asked Rukia in for tea. It's… strange, she knows. But so is babysitting his illegitimate daughter so soon after their divorce. Her whole entire situation is strange, so why does it matter to only point out one aspect of it?

Meanwhile, Rukia looks into her tea, mulling over what to say. But what is there to say? Sorry for fucking your husband and having his child despite your many miscarriages. It seems as though you're getting along well while my life is now hell on wheels?

And her life is hell. People hate her. The only reason she still has her job is most likely because of Ichigo. But she gets dirty looks and hateful whispers. Her house is egged on an almost daily basis. Her daughter is pariah and hated for the simple fact that she was born. She is unable to go one night without crying herself to sleep, and on top of all of that, she's still in love with Ichigo. She is beyond miserable, beyond ridden with guilt and torture, yet she wants to chat with this woman? She must be a glutton for punishment… or maybe she just wants to see if Orihime is doing as bad she is.

She is. Rukia can tell, although Orihime looks like a fine expecting mother, she's not. The look in her eyes, the hurt, pain and mistrust; it's all there. You wouldn't see it if you weren't familiar with the pain yourself. However, Rukia can see it as clear as day. Orihime is most definitely feeling the pain. It is probably only because she is Japan's top model that she is able to hide from others. But she isn't able to hide her pain from Rukia. She can see it as clear as day.

Orihime emerges from the bathroom, refreshed with much less pressure on her shoulders. However, upon entering the kitchen, she is reminded of her previous pressure, however, the escape to the bathroom is no longer an option.

"Inoue-san, there's something that I really need to get off my chest, and I know that you probably don't care at this point, but I really need to say it." Rukia rushes out. She takes a deep breath and looks Orihime in her large gray eyes. "Gomenasai (I'm sorry) Inoue-san. For everything, gomenasai…I've done…really god-awful things to you, truly, I am one of the lowest of the lows. I had an illicit affair with your husband, I bore his child, and I've basically made a mockery of your marriage and hurt you every time I spent a second with him that wasn't purely platonic. I was a… monster in your life and there's nothing that can ever make that better. I know that. I'm not looking for forgiveness. I'm not even looking for you to accept my apology or even acknowledge it. It's just that…I honestly can't go another day without saying this to you. I'm not apologizing to assuage my guilt or anything like that. It's just…monstrous of me to not at least…apologize for what I did and how I've treated you." Rukia looks down to her conjoined hands, wringing them about tightly and nervously. Her heart races inside of her chest, loudly in her own ears. It was like a huge weight was lifted off of her chest. Finally, she has given this woman her long awaited apology. Her most deserved apology.

Orihime inhales sharply, unsure of how to respond to this. It was an apology, but her emotions are so distorted, so messed, she doesn't know how to respond. So she says that first thing that comes to mind.

"Why?"

"Eh…what?"

"Why? Why did you do what you did to me? I've heard Kurosaki-kun's reason, but I want to hear yours. I want to know what…what you were thinking when you decided to sleep with my husband. But at the same time…I don't want to know. I still want to pretend as if it never happened. I want to crawl into our old bed and lie there and wait for him to come home and hold me like he use to…"She bites her lip, closing her eyes tightly as tears quickly forms and threatens to spill over. She takes a deep shuddering breath, her chest trembling. "I want everything to be normal and for the pain to stop, because no matter how happy I look, I'm still hurting on the inside, I still die inside every time I see him because I'm still impossibly in love with him. So I'm confused and I'm hurt and I just want to know why you would do something like this to me? Why would you make me this way? What have I ever done to you for you to do this to me?" Her voice breaks on the end of her sentence and she buries her head in her hands, sniffling.

If Rukia doesn't already feel like a monster before, she most definitely feels like one now. But she had to press on, force her way through if she was to ever be at peace.

"You… you were able to do something that I could never do… you were able to capture his heart. And I was..jealous of you so much so…so much so that I really wanted to hate you. I wanted to hate you so bad because I was so in love with him, way before you were even in the picture. I was in love with him, I actually still am in love with him. But I couldn't hate you because you made him happy. He was so happy with you, it was impossible. But it didn't stop me from being jealous. So when you started having marital problems, when he started coming to work more and when he became depressed…I took advantaged of both of your downfalls and I help a poor, sick man fall from grace. I could have pushed him away, I could have told him no…but I wanted him so much and for so long…it was nearly impossible to resist. So I gave in to temptation and I gave him what he wanted. I gave him a way out from his problems, and pretended that he was in love with me. I pretended to be what he wanted, I was his escape. I hurt you and in truth, I hurt him as well. Because what I did didn't help anyone but myself. He was happy for a little while, but he never smiled as brightly as he did when he was happy with you." Rukia looks down, a tear escaping her eyes as she thinks of how Ichigo could never be hers, was never truly hers. He had always belonged to Orihime; even before he met her, he belonged to her.

Orihime looks away. She isn't able to deal with someone else loving Ichigo as she does. Orihime is not a selfish person, but she has never wanted to share Ichigo. She doesn't want someone else to love him as she does. She doesn't want someone else thinking of him the way she do. She's being selfish, but for once in her life she has that right. Or at least she feels that she had that right.

"I hate you." She whispers, unable to look at Rukia. Rukia tenses, but this was to be expected. She just didn't expect it to be so soft and meek. "I hate you both. You both played around with my heart, and yanked it around and destroyed it. So I hate you both…I hate you so much…It's so easy to hate you Kuchiki-san. I didn't' know you well. You were a friend of my husband's at work. I had no emotional ties to you. So it is so easy to hate and resent you. It's not fair. It's not fair to only hate you. You weren't alone. But I just love him so much, and he's everywhere. I see him everywhere and it's so easy to just…find him and just…I just so tired of all of these…emotions and confusion…I'm just so tiered of feeling things I just want to be happy again. That's it, I just want to be happy and in love again. But I don't know how…I don't know if I can ever truly be happy again. All I know is that hating you…it doesn't make me happy. It only serves to remind me of my pain."

"So is that why…is that why you're still here? Why you're in this house?"

Orihime shakes her head, unsure. "I guess. I was…I was my happiest when I was with him. I just want to feel that way again. I just want him…but with all that pain but he's not separate from it because he caused it. Oh Kami, now I'm talking to you about all of this…but the one person I want to talk to about this won't talk to me because she's angry and I'm so tired of being so sad…and so weak…please kami, what will it take for me to be happy again?" She sobs into her hands, her emotions and hormones spiraling all out of control.

"Inoue-chan…" Rukia says silently, not sure of how to proceed. This woman is broken and it's her fault. This visit has only served to make her feel even worse about herself if that was even possible. Granted Orihime has what Rukia covets the most, yet it's not her fault that he didn't love her. Orihime has done nothing at all to deserve any of this. More and more, Rukia feels the role of the villain sliding on to her like a tightly fitting glove. She is a horrible person. She's hurt so many innocent lives. All she wants now is to right her wrongs, but to see the beautiful, sweet and kind person so distraught and in pain because of her; the damage is far too extensive.

"Inoue-chan maybe…maybe you're so confused because you're holding on…holding out for something that isn't there. Maybe Ichigo-kun isn't your key to happiness, but to despair. I thought he was my key to happiness and I've destroyed so many lives by doing what I did. Maybe you're so confused because you think you can't let him go…but you can. It'll hurt, but you can, just don't be afraid of the pain, because I'm sure it's not as bad as this."

Orihime shakes her head, her tears streaming down her face as she fights against the notion. She firmly wants to believe that what Rukia is saying is wrong, that she's only saying it because she wants Ichigo for herself. But Rukia has the look of a defeated woman, she isn't trying to recapture Ichigo but still Orihime is afraid. She's afraid to let him go.

"I can't let him go. I just can't. I don't know how…"

"It's possible. If it's meant to be than it will be. You shouldn't have to try so hard. I tried really hard to make it work with him and it…exploded…horribly in my face. It was easy for you before but now you're trying to shoe horn something that no longer fits together. It only hurts that way, trust me I know. The only way you'll ever be happy again…is most likely with someone else."

"No, you're wrong." Orihime cries weakly. But the words are false to her ears. It is true. Orihime, no matter how hard she's trying, she can't find love with Ichigo. She keeps trying, and settling, but all she can feel is the pain and confusion that comes with loving him now. It's been so long that she felt love that she can't even remember how it was, how it felt like. All she knows now is pain.

She shouldn't have to go through this, finally, finally, she's having a successful pregnancy and the father, whom she always loved, has cost her the happiness and the glow that comes along with it. She's stressed and in pain and miserable. It's not as though she doesn't recognize her own fault in the deterioration of this marriage. It hurts her to know that Ichigo could confide in someone else about his happiness and his troubles. It cuts her deeply. But she knows that it's the same for him, all those years when she chooses Tatsuki over him. When she shunned him to be alone in favor of making herself feel better, how she avoided him in her grief, ignoring the fact, never once thinking that he could be grieving as well, or even be concerned for her wellbeing. She acknowledges her role in this; she even acknowledges her role in driving him to another woman.

However, it doesn't change what he's done and it doesn't make her feel any less hurt. They hurt each other, yes that is true. They came into the relationship with barely healed battle scars and cut each other up even more. Now, it's not even about who did what anymore. They both did so much to the other…they just hurt each other beyond repair. There's nothing left that's good about them anymore. Ichigo will forever be afraid to coming second to Tatsuki, he will forever be obsessed with righting his wrongs to her, ignoring his own pain and misery, covering his own battle scars with makeup. And she will forever be confused, not sure whether or not it hurts to love him. Settling with the pain and pushing it aside for some happiness that might not even be real.

She doesn't want to do this for the rest of her life. She doesn't want to be confused and hurt anymore. She doesn't want to be broken. She just wants to be free.

* * *

Comments, Questions, and/or Concerns?


	20. I will always love you

**Wow, okay, so I love you guys, really. I have over 300 reviews, something that I never thought was possible. I mean, wow, And I would like to thank each and everyone of you that has reviewed but that would take too many pages so...maybe in the final chapter or the epilogue. **

**I've decided to end the story the way I vision it and if more than 15 people wish for an alternative then I will write one out, but that is only after the story is entirely complete, like after the next two chapters. Because yes, there's only two chapters left. But more than 15 people have to ask for an alternative and there's like...80 people following this story (mega squeals) so yeah. I'm trying to hurry to finish this story so that I can get back to my other ones which is why I use to update so fast. I mean, I know I finished one while doing this and I'm almost done with another...**

**Look at me...rambling like a duck. Well, Read, Review and please ENjoy. **

**Oh and yes this chapter is titled from the late Whitney Houston song. **

* * *

_**Tokyo, Summer 2013**_

It's well into the night, around 2 AM. Orihime hasn't been able to sleep since Rukia left, and Ichigo still hasn't come home. She exhales softly into the night, craning her head back so that she can see the stars, wondering where Kumiko is located. There's a little tug in her heart when she looks into the sky. It's amazing what Ichigo has done for her; naming a star after her beloved little girl. She can feel her soul at peace when she looks into the sky, knowing that her baby will be remembered forever. The pain that had resided in her heart when she used to think of Kumiko is no longer there. There's no more heartache, depression, or self-loathing. There's just happiness; a feeling that she had been sure had abandoned her.

Orihime sits on a chair on the balcony, counting the stars.

"You're still up?"

She brings her attention to the sound of Ichigo's voice. He looks terrible, as if he's been in several bar fights. She squints her eyes in the dark and sees that he actually has blood on the corner of his mouth and on his clothes. Her eyes widen and she gasps, bringing her small hands to her mouth.

"Kurosaki-kun-"

"You want to see her?" he asks her, stepping closer into the light. She is able to see the full brunt of his damages and there is no doubt in her mind that he had been fighting. "Kumiko, that is. I can take you up on the roof and show her to you. The telescope is already set and pointed to her location." He shuffles closer to her until he is only a few feet away. He runs a nervous hand through his bright orange hair, looking nervous and slightly tired with an air of desperation.

She looks down at her feet and nods slowly. She tries not to convey emotion or concern for him.

He helps her stand from off the chair and guides her back inside the house to the attic. They make it to the top of the roof with ease. Orihime spots the large telescope, complete with a computer, a chair and a little pile of blankets and pillows.

"Sometimes I like to come out here and look at her," he tells her quietly when he catches her confused expression. He points to the computer, "That's for recording her activity. Stars do things actually. They explode and they glow, but it's not really twinkling and… would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please," she responds quietly. He takes her small hand and leads her to the telescope. Releasing her hand, he ducks down and peaks into the scope, his entire body relaxing as he spots Kumiko. He straightens and moves back so that she can see the star.

Closing one eye, she looks into the telescope, and is transported light years away as she sees many stars up close and in person. It's amazing to see the luminous spheres seemingly dancing in the sky.

"You should see 14 stars. There's three at the top, 4 in the middle and seven on the bottom. Kumiko is on the second row, she's the third star," Ichigo voice guides her gently. She follows his instruction and she sees her. She sees Kumiko for the first time, in her full embodiment.

A joy unlike any other fills her. Her heart swells to the size of the vast ocean. A tear escapes her eye, blurring her vision as a smile makes its way across her face.

She can see her. She can see her daughter in the form of a star. She's beautiful and amazing and she shines brighter than all the rest. Her heart is a supernova, exploding and reforming in her chest. Orihime releases a small sound that resembles a cry. But for once, it isn't one of sadness or turmoil. She's proud of her little star, she's proud of what her daughter has a chance to become even though she was taken from this world before she was even born. She removes herself from the telescope and just stares into the sky where her Kumiko is, wrapping her arms around herself.

Ichigo watches her in silence, staring at her staring into the sky. He should say something; do something to make this more meaningful. Because after tonight, there will be no more nights such as this. After tonight, there will be no more intimacy between them, no more soft glances, touches or whispered words. After tonight, they will no longer be together. He will ensure it, because, no matter how much he wants it to be otherwise, she deserves someone better than him. Someone who can appreciate her the right way and not ruin everything like he has.

Ichigo can now see that Orihime is by no means perfect. No one is perfect, every makes mistakes. And although her mistakes have caused him a lot of pain and misery, to him she has been as close to perfect as anyone could ever be, could ever hope to be. But hopefully, her imperfections, the ones which led him to air his own imperfections, hopefully those could be mended and she will find someone who is better and kinder to her. Someone who can love her the right way.

She turns to him and immediately he is pulled from his thoughts. She looks at him expectantly, as if she's holding something inside yet wants to tell him. He can see it in her wide grey eyes. This is the end. This is the end of their apocalyptic relationship. They both know it. After tonight, they will officially be no more. How desperately he wishes he could control time, to slow down time to preserve what they have right now, at this moment, to make to this night last forever so that he can keep her.

She opens her mouth to speak, yet no words come. She tries again, this time asking for blankets, unable to voice her true feelings. She as well isn't ready for this to end. She's afraid of what she'll find when she lets him go. They've only been divorced for a few weeks, but they truly haven't let each other go. She's afraid of drowning, of sinking down to the bottom of the ocean. He's the only lifeline that she has left. She can't let him go, she just can't.

Luckily for her she doesn't have to let go. He's going to let go for her. That is his last act of self-sacrifice for her. He's done it a million times in their marriage, he doesn't mind doing it once more. He'll let her go, because although she's certain that she'll drown, he's even more certain that she'll swim. She'll probably even adapt to the waters and become stronger for it.

He leaves her alone in search of more blankets. The process of climbing down the ladder is a trying one, for when he left Tatsuki's home he went on a long walk in search of the strength to do what is needed of him to make Orihime a stronger, better and happier person. He needed to find his strength, to find his resolve.

Of course, he needed to blow off some steam and frustration and hurt that he was over loaded with. So if any poor bastard even looked at him wrong…

Towards the end of the search, he became sloppy and drunk off adrenaline. It's why he's as beat up as he is. However, that was a good thing, because having the shit beat of him always seems to clear his mind better than a talk. It always seems to make him stronger.

Retrieving the extra blankets and pillows, he makes his way back up to her, despite his aching muscles screaming in protest, he creates a larger pallet and sits next to her, draping an arm around her shoulder. She leans against him, and he does the same. The image of them is very similar to the time right before he proposed. Them leaning against each other, staring off into the sky.

Orihime sighs, snuggling up closer to him, ignoring all of her foreboding thoughts, her pain, her misery, everything. She's just focusing on tonight, she will not worry about what will happen later. She doesn't want to. She's at peace right now and she will focus on just that.

An hour passes by, with the sounds of nothing but their breathing, their hearts beating in synchronicity with one another. Ichigo speaks.

"I'm leaving…the country for a bit. My dad asked me to go with him to America, we're going to visit our companies there and do some work…I'll be gone for a good four months…maybe longer." He tells her quietly, holding on to her tightly as if he could somehow absorb her into him so that they would never part. "…Just give me a reason…just a little bit is enough…any reason at all that we can still salvage this relationship. I won't go…I'll stay and I'll continue to fight more and more for us. Just give me a reason, any reason at all."

She allows him to, leaning more deeply into him, struggling with her tears, willing them not to fall, will her heart not to break. Ichigo never went on business trips. He hates them. He believes in vacations and he believes that business trips are the horrible, horrible, psychopathic, and twisted up version of a vacation. So he hates them. The fact that he's going on one, especially for so long…it's true. They are breaking up. He's trying, he's actually really trying. And instead of being happy about it, she wants to hold on to him tightly and beg him not to go. She wants to bury herself in him and stay with him always; plead him to stay with her.

And a reason? Was there, is there a reason to salvage this relationship? It's broken, they're broken, and they are irreparably damaged. Is there any hope for them? Can they salvage this broken relationship? Does she even want to? Is this is what is best for her? For her children? For Ichigo? She's hurt him so many times before, so much has she done to him as well as he has to her, are they any good for one another?

The love is there, she knows that it is, but is it enough? Is their love enough? Is it a good enough reason to continue this Kami awful fight?

It is not. Their love is not enough. No love is strong enough to endure this. It is too much; it is all too much to try to be happy again, to try to be in love again. So no, she cannot give him a reason. She will not give him a reason.

She just lifts her hand to his, and pulls his arm tighter around her, holding on to his hand which tightens around hers. She listens to the sound of his heartbeat, which is so similar to her own, biting down hard on her lower lip to keep the tears, which has already begun to fall, from falling in a steady stream. He knows her answer. There isn't a reason in which she can give to fully keep him, to keep them together. They are breaking up.

If it was just for her, she would create something…an excuse to hold on to him. Their children aside, there's him to think of as well. And the more she thinks of it, the more she realizes that she's no good for him. He might not see it, but she can. She isn't any good for him. She ruined him.

He gives a soft weak laugh that is devoid of all traces of humor, but instead, is replaced with pain. "I didn't think that you would have one either. I guess I'm leaving…" his voice is gruff and hoarse; he tries fruitlessly to keep the pain out of it but is unsuccessful. It is all that he can do to not shed tears.

She nods in his chest, acknowledging that he's leaving. He speaks again, his voice hoarse from unshed tears, the need for water clear in his voice.

"Hime…I'm…really sorry about what I've done…to you…to us. I really made a mess of things. I just want to you to know that…no matter what happens in our future…I will always love you, more than you could possibly ever know. You are the only person out there for me. It's literally, impossible for me to love anyone else but you…maybe in another life we can be together, but now…now I want you to be happy…with someone else…someone who's right for you. I promise…I won't interfere again…all I want is for you to find your happiness again. It's all that I ever wanted really…for you to be happy." He speaks quietly, looking into the sky, staring at his daughter star, wishing upon her that she can take his pain away, and knowing that it's impossible for her to do. In time, he will get used to his pain. And if Orihime is happy, he knows that it will become bearable for him.

"Don't worry; I'll always be there for the boys. Every, birthday, holiday, school play, soccer game, doctors visit. I will be there for everything…nothing can keep me away. I will like to be there…when you give birth…if that's okay with you," he asks her.

She nods in his chest, her tears falling from her silently. She is unable to trust her voice. It is not strong enough…it probably never will be. She can't believe that this is really happening. But it was a long time coming. Still, she didn't expect for it to hurt the way that it does.

She calms her heart, still unable to stop her tears. She cranes her neck, so that she is able to look at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun," she speaks softly, barley above a whisper. He looks to her, his brown eyes seemingly holding all of the world's pain and sadness. "Can I ask you a question?" she asks him gently. He gives her a pain, sad smile which doesn't reach his eyes as he leans down to her. She meets him the rest of the way as they give their final kiss.

It is bitter sweet and painful. They can each feel the igniting of nerves and explosion of fireworks. Their bodies are set ablaze, burning brighter than a star in the dead of night. Goosebumps races up and down their bodies, as their lips meet in a sweet, soft dance, moving slowly and sweetly against one another. His large, rough hand comes up and caresses the soft, porcelain skin of her face. Tenderly stroking it, wiping away the salty tears that stain her face, touching tendrils of her silken orange locks, which whips in the fierce winds.

Slowly they break apart, staring into each other's eyes. Brown meeting grey. She brings her hands to his and leans her face into his hand, closing her eyes as more tears fall. She doesn't want to leave him; she knows that, she have always known that. But she must. There's nothing salvageable about this relationship.

"I love you too Ichigo." She whispers. He pulls her close and they embrace, staring into the night as their hearts breaks for one more final time. Sometime during the night, they fall asleep, encased in one another, spending the remainder of the night, together.

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

Orihime wakes up, the gentle rays of the sun blinding her. She feels incredibly warm and safe, albeit, her eyes are swollen, most likely from crying. She realizes that she's being cuddled from behind and memories of last night comes rushing to the fore front of her mind. She had fallen asleep in Ichigo's arms, which holds on to her tightly. She shifts, struggling to turn to her side and is face to face with Ichigo. He's still sleeping. A soft snore escapes him.

She stares at him, studying his face. She has always believed that he was beautiful. He has a face unlike any other. When he is conscious, he's scowling or smiling; he doesn't have an in between. Now, his face is serene. Her eyes go over the fine hairs of her orange eyebrows, the sharpness of his cheekbones, his tan, rough skin, the subtle plump of his lips.

Gingerly, she raises her hand and lightly traces his features, biting down on her lower lip. She will never be able to do this again, so she will like to indulge herself, just once more.

She could stay here forever, locked in his arms, watching him sleep. He's so beautiful it hurts. She wonders if it pains others to see him, or is that only reserved for her. She doesn't mind. She used to love that, she used to feel that he was her own personal guardian angel, one in which no mortal could look up on. She smiles at her childish naiveties back then. He's no angel, and she shouldn't have placed him on such a high pedestal.

She pulls her hand away from him and holds it to her chest. She should go, before he wakes. She doesn't want to tarnish last night with a painfully, awkward goodbye. Yet, she can't leave without parting words. She didn't really get a chance to speak with him that night, to tell him all in which she has inside her. There are words that are left unsaid on her part.

She looks up at him. He's still in his deep slumber. Biting her lower lip, she moves closer to him, craning her neck so that she softly touches her lips to his.

"Goodbye Ichigo. I can't tell you this while you're awake, so if you'll stay asleep for a few minutes more I'll be really grateful." She takes a deep breath and exhales. "I'm sorry that I can't find a reason for us to fight for this, for us. I'm pretty sure that I could come up with one, but that wouldn't be fair to either of us…it wouldn't be fair to you. There isn't anything substantial enough for us to fight for. I wish I could say that our love is enough but it's not. It wasn't enough to begin with and it's not now. Also, I cannot forgive you for what you've done to me, not now at least. Maybe in time as I imagine that you also cannot forgive me for what I've done to you, at least not yet. I also want you to be happy. I want you to be able to trust again and not fear that someone will shut you out. I'm so sorry about what happened with your mother. I pray that you'll be able to forgive yourself about that. Trust me, all a mother wants is for her child to be happy, and there isn't anything that can ever make me hate my children. I'm sure that it is the same for all mothers, there isn't anything, anything in this world that could ever make me hate them. Trust me on this, your mother loved you until the very end."

"Although I cannot forgive you just yet, I'm ready to accept your apology. I accept it whole heartedly. I cannot accept Kuchiki Rukia's though. Gomen, but I am only human not Kami. It is possible to love a child but hate the mother. I love Kumiko-chan, but I hate Kuchiki-san. She tells me that she never intended to do what she's done. But everyone knows that the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Which brings me to Tatsuki-chan. I'm sorry for always choosing her over you. It was just a hard habit to break, and I guess I wasn't ready to fully give myself to you. I cheated on you as well, with Tatsuki-chan. Not in the way that most people would think. I cheated on you emotionally. I let her make me happy instead of you. I went to her with my problems instead of you. I told her everything instead of telling you, and I shut you, literally, left you alone to fend for yourself, ignoring you and your problems. Gomenasai for that, I was a terrible person and a terrible wife." She sighs, lifting a hand to touch his hair.

"I often dream of a life where Kumiko-chan has never died. We would be together, happy, in love. Life would be simple and beautiful. There'd be no pain, no complications, just a house full of children and us together and happy." She sniffs, a tear falling down, yet her voice is even and it still holds a smidge of wonder. "I would like for us to have that in another life. Happiness. A family, one that isn't broken. I hope to meet you again. Fall in love with you again. Be happy with you again. I'm really sorry that we couldn't have that in this life. But just so you know, that time we had, when we were happy…" she lets a few more tears escaping. "That was the best time of my entire life. Never had I ever been so happy, so at peace with myself. I would do anything just to have that again, so I'm praying to Kami, with everything that I have in me, that we meet again next time so that we can have that happiness again, and hopefully for longer. I don't regret meeting you and falling in love with you, because that happiness, it was truly worth it. You only find happiness like that once in a life time and I'm glad that it was with you…" she inhales, wiping her face on the back on her hand.

Gently, she removes his hand from around her and gets up. She wipes her face again, sniffling.

"Goodbye Ichigo-kun. I will always love you as well." She leaves quietly, so careful not to make a sound. But there's no point.

He has been awake the entire time. She had awaked him with her tender kiss. But she asked him to stay asleep, so he did not stir. He has heard everything. Every heart breaking word.

He waits until he is sure that she has left the roof, he then scrambles up on the roof and makes his way to the front of his house. It takes a while, but he sees her shuffling out of the house, hears her soft, muffled cries. He watches as she leaves, and continues to do so after she's long gone.

* * *

**bRoKeN**

* * *

Tatsuki stops mid workout, looking up at her large clock on the wall. It's only 8 o'clock in the morning, who on earth could be knocking on her door?

Grabbing a towel, she wipes the sweat from her face and pulls it around her shoulders. She looks through the peephole, thoroughly stunned by who she sees. She opens the door.

"What are you doing here? Especially at this time of morning?" she questions.

"I have something for you. She's sitting in my car with the most pathetic look on her face." Ulquiorra responds blandly. She looks over his shoulder to where his car is parked in front of her home. She brings her glance back to him.

"I…I don't want to talk to her," she states stubbornly, not unlike that of a child.

"…You don't want to talk to her?" he responds, as if he hasn't heard her correctly.

"Hai (yes) I don't want to speak to her."

"Gomen, but I do not accept that. She will leave my car and you will talk to her. You will not be ridiculous and ignore her." He states before turning around. Tatsuki reaches out and grabs his shoulder, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Please you don't understand. Orihime-chan is going through a difficult time. She's attached to a man who has done nothing but hurt her over and over again. She keeps going back to him, as if she's fine with it all and I just can't do that. I've worried over her for nearly my entire life. She makes it harder to look after her when she puts herself through these situations. My heart can't take it anymore, it's killing me inside."

"How do you think it's making her feel? If it's killing you than it must be ten times worst for her, who's actually going through it all. I also am very aware of what's going on. She's come to my home many times, weeping and overall a hormonal mess weeping over the man and their failing relationship. I gather enough to know that you're still stuck in the past on what he's done to her, and not what she's done to him."

"What do you mean? Orihime-chan hasn't done anything to that bastard."

"I don't believe that is true." Ulquiorra stuffs his hands in his pockets and cocks his head to look at her. "To me, it seems that you two are really close, so close that it seems to be impossible to let anyone in."

"What you're saying isn't making any sense."

"Love is a very complicated thing, I'm beginning to realize that now. It's hard for those who have never actually been in love to see why people would do the things that they do. It's hard for them to see past black and white. You see that he's done something wrong, therefore he's a bad guy and is undeserving of forgiveness. But it's not that simple, nothing is that simple. If a man steals a wallet, he's a thief and he must be punished. But what if he stole the wallet to feed his starving family? His family is starving and he has to face their pain each and every day. So he's pushed to the edge and the only way that he can see to save his starving family is to steal a wallet."

"But that doesn't apply to Ichigo. He cheated on her because…because…"

"You do not know the reason why? If he was doing it just to hurt her, then why didn't he leave her? That would have hurt her more. To leave her abandoned, be happy with another family. But he's just as troubled and alone as she. There is obviously something more to it than that. You just refuse to see past it because you so caught up with making him the bad guy. You're refusing to see the good. You're refusing to even attempt to see his side. But it's because you've never been in love before, so you do not understand how it makes us do things that we were sure we were incapable of." He steps away from her and turns to go retrieve Orihime.

Tatsuki lets his words sink in for a moment before chasing after him. She grabs onto his shoulder and forces him to look at her.

"Oi! It's…it's not as it seems. I mean…love doesn't do all of that. Love is simple…it's…it's pure-"

"I'm sure that you have not met love because it certainly isn't any of those things."

"Oh really? Well...how would you know? How come you're such an expert on all things love and stuff like that? You hardly even know us?"

He gives her a look, a deep penetrating look that shakes her to core and makes her feel naked and vulnerable. She isn't used to feeling this way. She folds her arms across her chest in order to shield herself, confused by this. He moves closer to her, never removing his eyes from hers, coming closer and closer until she can clearly smell the soap that he used to wash with.

"It is true that I'm no genius when it comes to the matter of love. But recently I was introduced to the concept. And more than anything…I understand the pain of love and how far from simple it really is."

* * *

Comments, Questions and/Or Concerns?

* * *

Hey, I'm just now adding this, But I can't think of any names for the twins. Any suggestions?


	21. The Reason

**Here's a super duper long chapter for you guys. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoy this Fourth of July Present. Happy Independence day!**

**Also, lets thank the Lovely Asylum Surviver for help making this possible. **

**So this is the end. The only thing that's left is the epilouge, which is being edited, probably as I type. So it might be up soon or whatever. **

**Please Read, especially review, and most importantly enjoy. **

* * *

**Tokyo, Fall 2013**

**Four months later...**

Orihime is impossibly large now. She's ready for these boys to come on out. It's so difficult to just move around and live with these boys in her. And they just keep on fighting with each, she doesn't understand, why do they keep fighting? They kick and punch every few hours. She can already tell that they're going to be a handful once they are born. They have a bloodlust in them that she will have to keep her eye on.

Slowly she makes her way to her seat; thankfully she has an aisle seat for a quick getaway if the urge to go to the bathroom arises.

Still, despite her pregnancy woes, she's still utterly excited. She is at her movie premiere! Excitement courses throughout her bones. _Living with a Lie _has finally finished in the editing part of the film and here they are, viewing the finished product for the first time.

She sits in the isle next to her costars in the movie and Tatsuki. Normally, friends aren't supposed to sit with cast. They can sit either behind them or in front, but not on the same row. However, it seems that Ulquiorra has a lot of power when it comes to the movie business and rules don't apply to him. He has wanted her to sit on the same row, so she's sitting on the same row.

Something has changed between the two of them, between Tatsuki and Ulquiorra. Orihime just knows that their relationship is different. She can see it in the way Tatsuki would blush, or the way Ulquiorra would just show up, for no reason. Orihime wants to ask Tatsuki questions, but every time she tries, the spiky haired girl would just change the subject, and Orihime would forget to ask later because of this pregnancy, which has decided to be difficult and exhausting.

All her thoughts leave her as the lights dim and the movie comes on. Orihime has to admit that when watching this film, she is at first shy and embarrassed for everyone to see her in such a way, but soon she is as caught up in the film as everyone else, enraptured by the drama of it all, and thoroughly entertained for the most part.

She is happy to say that she has made it through a majority of the film before she has to get up to use the ladies' room. As quietly as she possibly can, she makes her way to the bathroom. However, upon passing the last row of viewers, she could have sworn that she saw a shock of orange hair in the dark.

Her heart races in her chest at the thought of seeing Ichigo. True to his word, he's been gone for months. It's the longest that she has ever went without seeing him, or at least having some form of communication to him.

She remembers a few weeks after he has left, some guys showed up to Tatsuki's house, with a telescope and they set it up in the backyard, the coordinates set to Kumiko's star. She could look at her, whenever she wants to.

She remembers being so happy that she wasn't thinking. She called him.

But he didn't answer his phone.

He was all the way in America. They sleep on a different schedule than they do here in Tokyo. Besides, he was probably in a meeting or something. He never called back, which was probably a good thing. It makes it easier to forget about him. He was helping her forget about him.

But she didn't make it any easier wishing that he would call, or wondering about what he was doing in America, how his trip was going, and when he'll be back.

She couldn't help but wonder about those types of things. Everyday literally dragged on forever, no matter how busy she kept herself. No matter how busy she tried to be, she always found herself thinking about him.

So it was no wonder why, when she hurried from the bathroom, and stood at the doors of the theater looking for him. It's no wonder that when she didn't see him, she was slightly crushed.

* * *

**_BrOkEn_**

* * *

That was a close one.

He isn't sure if she spotted him or not, but he left very soon after she passed him anyway, not wanting to risk her seeing him.

He walks out into the cool night air, running a hand through his spiky honey locks, blowing out a puff of air. He was barely able to make it to the premiere of her movie, his flight was cancel and delayed, he just barely made it to Tokyo a few hours ago.

It's hard doing what is best for her and not giving in and letting her see him, calling her, sending her gifts.

He was in California for 2 months and New York for a month and a half. It's become so natural of him to buy gifts; he has a suitcase full of them. They are unsent because he knows that they'll only remind her of him and he just wants to forget her as soon as possible.

That thing with the telescope; he had set that up before he left, he didn't think that she would call. When he saw it, he wanted to answer it immediately. However, talking to her, it would only make things harder on her, on him. He is doing his best to stay strong and not be weak, but it's so hard. He misses her so much; it's a physical ache. It's literally, a physical ache to be so close, yet so far away.

They say that time will heal all wounds, yet no one ever said that it can't create fresh ones. He's dying to see her, to talk to her, to touch her, yet he will stay strong. For her, he will endure.

However, it will be a bit easier to bear when he has his daughter to take his mind off his everlasting pain. She's really the only other woman that can do that for him.

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

Orihime smiles curtly as she is helped out of her car in front of the restaurant. Paparazzi nearly blind her with pictures and questions.

It was terrible when she and Ichigo was in the middle of divorce, but she wasn't as pregnant then as she was now and also, Ichigo was in the country, and everyone knew how crazy he was about her, so on the very bravest paparazzi risked his wrath to bombard her. Now he's out of the country, she's heavily pregnant, and tired, and her film just recently hit the number one spot, so any and everyone is, and she hates to use the word but she is pregnant she has little patience, bothering her.

Luckily, she's able to slip inside the restaurant with ease. She stops at the entrance to compose herself for her meeting. Since her movie came out, she's been called and been appointed for several meetings. Apparently, she can act and everyone loved her performance in the movie. She's had lunch and dinners with many directors and producers to see about roles in which they would like to cast her, she has a plethora of offers.

She has agreed to talk to this man herself because he told her over the phone that the movie he is doing wouldn't start production for another year, so it gives her time to rest and be a mother before working again.

She turns around and spots a brightly orange head of hair. Her eyes widen and her heart lifts in her chest. Is he here to see her? To congratulate her for the movie?

She runs a hand through her hair, checking her clothes, making sure that her dress flatters her, irrationally trying to make herself presentable for him.

She smiles, and walks towards him.

"Good evening, Inoue-san," the man with the movie deal greets her, standing up, blocking her view of Ichigo. Her eyes widens as she gets an eyeful of a black suit. She looks up into the man's soft brown eyes.

"Eto…" She looks past him and see Ichigo talking to a pretty woman. She bites her lip as her heart shatters in her chest. It only makes sense. They are broken up. They haven't spoken to each other in months. It's only natural that he finds someone else. She turns her attention back to the man that she's having dinner with. Isn't that what she wanted? For him to be happy?

Even if it's not with her.

* * *

**bRoKeN**

* * *

Ichigo smiles at Yuki, nodding.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault that she's sick. I'll just order something to go and take it to her. You know, you didn't have to come all the way here, a simple phone call would have sufficed."

"Yeah I know, but I've always wanted to try the food here. My boyfriend should be here any minute so I can't wait! We've finally saved enough to just have a night out on the town." The young girl states excitedly.

"Oh really?" Ichigo asks her looking at his menu, trying to decide what Kumiko would prefer.

"Yeah. We don't get to go out a whole lot, because of our busy schedules and because we're normally short on cash. But we've been saving up for this for months, and I'm just too excited for words."

"Are you ready to order Kurosaki-sama?" the waiter asks him.

"Ah yes, I'll have the, ginger prawn soba noodles and the kaarage chicken to go please. And whatever this young woman and her date, who should be arriving soon, could you just send me their bill; I'll take care of that." He tells the waiter.

Yuki's eyes widen as she looks at Ichigo. "K-Kurosaki-san, it's okay, we can pay ourselves," she looks at the retreating waiter, standing up to call him back.

"Sit down Yuki, its only dinner. You and your boyfriend might find something more exciting you want to do tonight than just eat dinner. Don't worry about it. Be sure to order whatever you like or I'll fire you." Her eyes widen significantly, he laughs. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But do make sure to have fun. You deserve it for taking care of my daughter."

Yuki looks down, a smile gracing her face. "Thank you so much, Kurosaki-san. You truly are a kind man." He runs his hands through his hair, blushing and looking around. He spots the familiar orange hair of Orihime. It's piled on her head, curls falling out about her, as if she was some sort of Grecian goddess.

"Sumimasen (excuse me)," he tells Yuki, leaving his seat, his legs having a mind of their own, and makes his way to Orihime. She sat at the table alone, which he didn't really register as weird. She spots him and her eyes are the size of the moon, an expression in which he can't read on her face.

"Orihime," he breathes, a smile settling itself on his face.

"Good evening, Kurosaki-kun. I see you arrived back from your travels, are you well?" she asks him gently.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine and stuff. I arrived last week, gomen that I didn't, uh, call. I was busy." Liar. If by busy he means trying his hardest not to think about her and visit her then yes, he was very busy.

"Oh, that's okay. I was busy as well, you know, the twins being due any day now and with my movie being premiered and everything."

"Oh yeah, I saw it, you were really amazing. You should become an actress full time." He runs his hands through his hair awkwardly, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Your date, she's really pretty. I'm glad you found someone." Orihime blurts out, her face red. Ichigo draws his eyebrows together as he mulls over her words. He turns to Yuki and realization dawns on him.

"Oh, you mean her, she's not my date," he gives a small laugh. "No, actually she's the messenger for my date. She cancelled on me because she took off her jacket in the park and got a cold, so I'm just taking home some food and eat it with her there. Although, I'm thinking that I should have ordered soup instead." He's rambling now.

Orihime's eyes go back to their normal size in relief as her heart stops its rapid beating. So he wasn't on a date. It should unnerve her about the amount of relief she feels, but it doesn't. She's actually really happy that he isn't on a date.

"You know, I had a dream about you while in America," he tells her, looking into her vivid eyes. She cocks her head, a smile on her face.

"What was it about?"

"Um, remember when you found out that I couldn't swim? It was about that. We were in the ocean, which is a terrible place to learn how to swim by the way; there was water and sand inside my trunks, making it uncomfortable and itchy. I had almost drowned several times, but each time you saved my life. It was towards the end of the day and we made absolutely no progress and,"

"Gomen (sorry) Inoue-san for the wait, I'm back." The man Orihime is to have dinner with interrupts Ichigo. Ichigo eyes widen as anger and hurt took a hold of his heart. He kept his face neutral, trying to keep as much hurt as possible from showing.

"Oh, Gomen, this is my ex-husband, he recently came back from America. We were just talking and-"

"Kurosaki-sama, here's your food." The waiter brings him his dishes, in a large paper bag with handles and the restaurant's logo. He takes it, nodding to the waiter. He can't take his eyes off of Orihime's "date", can't keep his heart from shattering in his chest.

"Oh so, Kurosaki-kun, what else happened?" he turns to Orihime, confused.

"What?"

"In your dream, what else happens?" she smiles at him, already knowing. It was one of her favorite memories of them. That was the first time he told her that he loves her.

"Oh yeah…" he looks her in her grey eyes, noting how happy she is. How unburdened by pain she is, she didn't need him in her life to be happy. She didn't need to be reminded of the constant horror he was in her life. He couldn't live without her, but she could very well do so without him and his interference. He won't burden her with memories of their past.

He swallows his hurt and his pain, and like he's done so many times before, he buries it into the dark, dank recesses of his mind. She will never know what she's done to him.

"I uh…I woke up," he looks down, running his hands through his hair. "I'm…going to go now...gomen that I interrupted. Enjoy you date." He turns from them quickly, making his way out of the restaurant.

Of course she wouldn't be single forever. She's amazing. It was only sheer luck that he was even able to have her for the amount of time that he did have her. He just hopes that ends better for her this time around.

He leaves without looking back. He doesn't see her standing, surprise coloring her porcelain skin as she tries to tell him that she isn't on a date. He doesn't see her crestfallen expression, her knowing that she's hurt him once again.

* * *

**BrOken**

* * *

Orihime stretches, clasping her hands above her head the loose pink tank top stretches tightly over her enormous stomach, the black yoga pants clings to her hips and thighs. She tightens the silken orange hair of her messily made ponytail that sits high upon her head, swaying in the wind.

"Orihime-chan, are you ready?" Tatsuki asks her, dressed in similar apparel only with shorts and sweatbands.

"Yeah, we can get walking now," Orihime nods, power walking alongside her friend.

There's silence as the two friends walk together. The silence is awkward, most likely due in part to Tatsuki speaking to Ichigo a few months back. Orihime was irrationally furious when she told her that she talked to Ichigo and set the motion for him to go on his extended business trip. She hadn't told Tatsuki that she was angry with her, she's been holding it all inside. But Tatsuki has known Orihime since they were children. She knows when she's angry with her and she knows that she's furious with her. She just doesn't understand why. So it became an unspoken agreement that neither will talk about it.

However, Tatsuki hated that her best friend in the world is angry with her. Orihime had already moved out of her house two months ago and now they barely see each other. Granted, both of them are quite busy, but its like Orihime isn't even putting forth any effort to try and see her best friend.

"Hime-chan…we need to talk."

"About what?" Orihime keeps her eyes straight ahead, walking as fast as one could when pregnant with twins. She wants these boys to hurry and come on out. She is officially done with being pregnant. The doctor gave her a list of activities she could do to put herself in labor, hopefully, before the week is out, she'd give birth.

"About us, Orihime-chan I know you're angry with me." Tatsuki is able to effortlessly keep stride with Orihime, who's breaking out in a small sweat.

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on Orihime-chan, don't beat around the bush with this."

"Fine, I am angry with you."

"Why are you mad? What have I done?"

"You made him leave!" Orihime shouts, halting her stride and turning to look Tatsuki in her face. "You made Ichigo leave! After I told you to butt out, you didn't listen to me. You interfered in my relationship, after I asked you not to."

"So that's why you're angry? Because of what I said to that jerk? Orihime, you just need to get over him. He's clearly gotten over you, I saw in the papers that he was on a date the other night."

"That was his nanny, I was there. Or did you not read that part in the paper?" Orihime snaps.

"Okay, so I misjudge him. It's not the first time I've done it."

"No, it's not. Tatsuki, I love you, I really do, but you have to stop treating me like the 14-year-old girl that lost everything. I'm not her anymore, I'm an adult and it's by time that I start acting like one." She sighs, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Tatsuki-chan, it's really my fault that you're still treating me like this. I've been acting really childish. It's the reason that Kurosaki-kun cheated on me. I pushed him away."

"Hime-chan, no, don't say that. Don't become one of those women who take the blame for their husband's misdoings."

"I'm not those women Tatsuki-chan, those women are nothing like me. It's true; I did push him away. Every day I did something new to hurt him, this time apart, I see now all that I did to hurt him, I see now all that I ignored before. I told you that I was pregnant before him, and those miscarriages, I didn't suffer through them alone, you were always there beside me, like when we were kids, it was just you and I against the world; I've never let him in. He's the one that suffered through those miscarriages alone, not me. I have never once asked him about them, I just shunned him away until you came and made me feel better." Orihime shakes her head. "And he doesn't resent me for it, not at all." She looks her best friend in the eyes, a sad smile upon her face. "People call me a saint and an angel. Because he did the unforgiving sin of lying with another woman, because when I was having so many miscarriages, he got someone else pregnant. Yeah, that hurt. It hurts like hell. That he left me abandoned for almost 3 years to play house with someone else. But I can't say that I didn't drive him to it, because I did. You said that any sane person would have been left after all what he's done to me. But he's stayed with me for years after Kumiko, always waiting for me to let him in. You said that he didn't deserve me, well he didn't. I've done horrible things to him. And in the end, it's good that we're broken up, because I was poison to him. I hurt him. And it's taken weeks upon weeks of therapy for me to finally figure that out. "

Tatsuki looks at her best friend, shocked. She knows that Orihime has been going to therapy; she has been ever since Ichigo left, but if this was the conclusion, she could have done without.

"Orihime, nothing, absolutely nothing, there's nothing that you could have done to deserve this. This is just some pathetic BS that some doctor told you to get your money. There's no way that you deserved any of that. There's no excuse for what he's done."

"Tatsuki, you're not listening to me. You haven't been listening to me the entire year, so I'm going to put this in another way. Gomenasai Tatsuki-chan, I love you, I truly do. But if this friendship is going to survive, you're going to have to accept my actions and respect my heart and decisions without judgment. I'm a grown woman with two children on the way; I do not have time to bend over backwards for your approval. This isn't your life I'm living; it's mine. Your opinion matters, but when it comes to my private affairs, unless I ask for you to step in, don't. Because I don't think that I can allow my sons around someone who will disrespect their father."

Tatsuki's brown eyes widens, filing her face as much as possible. She couldn't believe that Orihime just defended Ichigo, after all that he's done. However, that's not what stumps her the most. It's the fact that Orihime isn't defending Ichigo; more of she is defending herself. She has stood up to her best friend, despite the rift that it could have created in their longtime friendship, she has given her an ultimatum.

She defended her actions, her thoughts, and her own feelings. Tatsuki can't help but to see the woman that she's become. So long to the pushover that she once was. Tatsuki can tell that Orihime is ready to become a mother. And what a fierce, proud mother that she will be.

The brunette smiles at the determined faired haired woman, embracing her. "Oh Orihime-chan, I'm so proud of you. Look at you! You're all grown up; you're better than ever before. Fine, I'll stay out of it when it comes to your relationships, and you know that I'll never say anything bad about Kurosaki in front of your kids. I hate him but I love you and I would never do anything to disrespect you. Still, I'm very proud of you." She pulls back from her, trying to fight the ever-growing smile on her face. "It's going to be a hard habit to break, fussing over you…But I'm going to stop playing mom, and start being your best friend."

Orihime smiles, nodding. "That's all I ask." She squeezes her eyes shut as a fierce, all consuming pain takes over her. Her knees buckle beneath her, leaving all of her weight to be supported by Tatsuki. She moans loudly in pain, her heart racing. Every thought in her brain is obliterated; every conceivable emotion is gone as the sharp pain races through. The only thing she can think of is Ichigo.

And how much she wants to kill him for doing this to her.

* * *

**bRoKeN**

* * *

Ichigo leans back in his chair, looking over more expense reports. Profits went down dramatically in Japan. It's no wonder, after all that went down with him and Orihime. But surprisingly they went up in America. Apparently his indiscretions interested the people there and made his company popular. Apparently, in America, the only bad press is no press.

He leans back in his chair, mulling over the meeting that was held earlier about what to do about their company stock dropping 20 percent in the last few months in Japan. Many of the board members wanted Ichigo to have a dishonorable discharge from the company, however, his farther threatened that if that suggested such a thing again, that he will force to commit acts of unspeakable embarrassment with the use of only one working leg.

Ichigo has to admit, he's really surprised that his father is still able to stand up for him, considering everything that he's done. It seems as though Orihime was right. A parent will forgive their child for anything.

He drops his pen and leans back in his chair, thinking of his mother. Does she forgive him? For abandoning her and his family during their most trying time? Why is it that when the going gets tough, he gets going? Why isn't he strong enough to deal with strife and heartache? Why is it he was made of weaker stuff than the rest of the world?

He palms his face, releasing a deep sigh. Why is it that he's burden with these thoughts? In truth, he's sick and tired of being depressed and questioning his every move. It's been this way since his mom died and it's only gotten worse when he met Orihime.

Sometimes, he wishes that he never met her. Then he wouldn't be plagued with grief so often. For 7 years of their 8-year marriage he grieved. If he was being completely and bone-baring honest with himself, he even grieved while he was cheating on her.

However, no one cares to hear about his grief. Everyone feels as though he just making excuses for why he did what he did. All you have to see is a hurt girl and immediately everyone takes her side. No one cares to know his story. And as cruel as that may sounds, he does have a story. But who, other than someone who is paid to listen without bias, would care. Japan made him out to be a monster, something in which he's not; he sees that now. He's weak, but he isn't a jerk. He shouldn't be persecuted for a mistake. If that's the case, then what's the point of growing and becoming a better person if no one is willing to forgive? How many times must he apologize? Why is it that every word condemns him because of previous mistakes?

No one cares to hear the cries of a poor sinners mistake. No one ever remembers the good that he does, however no one ever forgets the bad. During the four months when he was in America, he's spoken to his therapist plenty of times over the phone and she helped him to understand that. No matter how long on he begs on his knees, no one will be satisfied. There's only very few people who's opinion matter to him, and the most important one is the only one who understands, the only one who has reason to judge him…she's the only one that doesn't. No one allows him to forget his mistakes for a moment save for her.

However, every time he sees hurt in those grey eyes he knows that he's the root cause. He can't see her without her causing him some sort of pain…without him feeling rejected.

The shrill ringing of his phone snaps him away from his thoughts.

"Moshi, Moshi," he answers, sitting up to attention.

"Ichi-ni, could you come over today after work?" his younger sister Karin.

"What?"

"I need your help with my school project. So…actually, could you meet us in the park?"

"Which one?"

"Um…which one?" she asks someone. He hears another voice, actually a bunch of other voices whispering to her on the other line. "I told you this once Ryo-chan, if you're going to disrespect Ichi-ni than you can't be a part of this project."

"…want to be a part of this anyway. It's Sensei-san that's making me do this." An unfamiliar voice responds.

"Then fine, go somewhere else, I will not let you talk about my oni-san that way. You can just tell Sensei that I kicked you out." She replies tartly. There's some commotion on the other line, it seems as though they're arguing.

Ichigo's call waiting beeps.

"Listen Karin, I have another call. We'll discuss this later," he tells her, sure that she didn't hear him because the shouting has begun. He ends the call with her and answers his other call. "Moshi, Moshi?"

"Kurosaki?"

"Arisawa?"

"Yeah, listen, I need you to come to Tokyo General Hospital like immediately."

He starts, standing to attention, his heart racing. "What happen? What's going on?"

"Orihime-chan just went into labor like half an hour ago and…and…I think that you should be here…also…Gomenasai…for everything that I-"

"Forget it Arisawa," he tells her leaving his office, running down the halls of his building. "It doesn't matter anymore. Just tell me what room you guys are in?"

"312M, there's no need to rush, her contractions are 17 minutes apart-"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Orihime screams, groaning.

"I'm on my way." He responds, hanging up the phone. Thankfully, the hospital isn't that far away. It's only like a 15-minute drive from his office. However, it's lunch hour and all the streets are blocked up. He will have to make it on foot.

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

Orihime tries her hardest to think about anything other than the unbearable pain that occurs every 17 minutes. She's only 5 centimeters dilated; the doctors want to wait until she's more than twice that. She is currently awaiting her epidural; she just doesn't understand what's taking the damn anesthesiologist so long.

She turns to Tatsuki, sweat pouring down her face matting her hair to her skull. "Tatsuki-chan…"she groans out. "What's…taking him so…long?" She asks with labored breaths, her grey eyes filled with pain.

"Eto…I don't know. But I only got off the phone with him a few minutes ago so-"

"What? Why do you have his number?" Orihime asks confused.

"I-uh, I always had it." Tatsuki is unsure of what to say.

"Kami Tatsuki-chan, that's weird," she groans. "But I'm in too much pain to care. I just can't wait until he gets here with the epidural. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"He gets here with the…Orihime-chan who are you talking about?" Tatsuki asks confused.

"The anesthesiologist, who did you think I was talking about?" Orihime asks, cocking her head.

"Oh I was-"

"Alright, Inoue-san I'm Dr. Takanaka, your anesthesiologist. How far dilated are you?"

"Last time they check I was 5 centimeters along."

"Wow, that's fast. I can tell that this is going to be a quick one. So are you ready for the epidural?"

"Hai! (yes), please give it to me," she asks wincing.

"Alright, well let's wait until your next contraction while I get things ready, that way it doesn't surprise us and you end up only being paralyzed on one side of your body." The man states good naturedly. Orihime can only nod, her face pulled together in stress and pain.

The doctor helps her to a sitting position and wipes her bare back with some cold gel that numbs her skin. She hears the doctor fiddling around with the bucket that he brought in with him, going over her chart, checking her vitals.

"Oh I see here that you're having twins. Wow, that's great. But it's going to be hell giving birth to them from what I see." He laughs.

Orihime grins but it is one without mirth. A sharp pain rips through her abdomen, silencing her thoughts, causing her to scream out in pain.

A few moments later, it's over with, she breathes heavily, her body shaking from the aftermath of the contraction.

"Well that seemed like a doozy of a contraction. Well let's get this into you so you can breathe easy. Now you're going to feel so pressure and some discomfort, but that's just me sticking the needle into your spine. Please, try to be as still as possible, that way it will all go in evenly, okay?"

Orihime nods, biting down hard on her lower lip. Tatsuki moves to her and hold her hand tightly as the doctor inserts the anesthesia into her back.

"Alright, it's going to take a few minute for it to fully go into effect. You can lie on your side now if you'd like or continue to sit. I'll take your vitals again in a few minutes to make sure that everything's going smoothly okay?"

The door bursts open and a sweaty, breathless Ichigo enters. Orihime eyes widens when she sees him.

"Kurosaki-kun," she breathes, unable to stop her heart from lifting in her chest. No matter what, she's glad that he's here. She feels better, it's like the pain is more bearable with him there. A smile makes its way on her face.

"Orihime," he sighs, making his way to her. He stops himself from hugging her, his hands in the air awkwardly. He looks down at her stomach and back to her. She can easily read the question in his eyes.

She nods, a soft, pained smile on her face. "It's happening…it's really happening…we're having children…we're finally having…they made it…" a few tears falls as a soft cry escapes her mouth. Ichigo embraces her, holding her tightly, mindful of the tube in her back.

He pulls back from her, moving some of the hair back from her face. He looks her in her large grey eyes, unable to keep the happiness from swelling inside of him. He can see it. He can see the glowing happiness pouring out of her. He can't even begin to touch the happiness that's consuming him.

She releases a happy cry and pulls him close, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I'm so happy…Kurosaki-kun…I'm so happy…"

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

_**17 hours of Labor later**_…

Orihime eyes squeezes shut, she releases a scream as she pushes with all of her might. Although the epidural is running it's coarse, she can still feel pain rippling through her body. She can hear Ichigo's words of encouragement as she pushes their first child out, tightly grasping his hand. This pain is ridicoulous. Everyone says that childbirth is a painful experience, but no one told her that it was going to be this bad.

"Come Hime, you're almost there, just a little bit further-"

"Shut up! Please Ichigo Shut up! Shut up! Augh! Kami!" she screams. She didn't mean it. She really wants to thank him for his words. But all that's running through her mind is that he's the reason that she's in this situation. He's the reason that she's undergoing that mind shattering pain. So seeing him makes her angry and irrational.

She grunts and groans as she once again pushes. "He's crowning. Once more Inoue-san okay? Give it everything you got." The doctor tells her. She nods, panting heavily. She takes a deep breath and push, screaming as she does so, clutching Ichigo's hand as tight as humanly possible. "We got him," she hears the doctor announces.

The sound of a crying baby fills the air. Tears falls down her face when she hears him. Wearily, she looks up and she sees the doctor holding up her baby boy, covered in blood and mucus. The nurse wipes him off a bit, and hands him out towards Ichigo.

Ichigo brown eyes widens as he looks from the nurse to Orihime. She smiles, nodding at him to take their child. His face holds an expression, one unlike any other than he ever had before. It's like fear…mixed with happiness. Gingerly, he takes hold of his son in his arms, his face breaking into a heart breaking smile, his eyes wide.

"He so beautiful…Hime…he's perfect…he's…amazing…"

"Yeah, he has the correct number of toes…his coloring is normal..." the nurse tells him. He glances at her for a moment, quickly returning his attention his son.

"I don't care if he had three toes and he was green...he was already perfect the moment he was born…" he tells her.

"Alright, are you ready for the next one?" the doctor asks Orihime. She tears her eyes away from Ichigo and nods. "Alright, give me a push," he tells her. She grunts as she pushes, voicing her pain loudly, feeling her lower body rip apart. She feels Ichigo grasp her hand. She looks to him to see that his does not have their child. He stares into her eyes, pure love and adoration fills his eyes. She returns his stare, gritting her teeth as she pushes, her breathing heavy.

"He's crowning," the doctor announces. Orihime nods, she clutches Ichigo's hand tightly as she gives one final push. "Okay we have him. Great work Inoue-san. Congratulations, you're a mother of two healthy twin boys."

She covers her mouth as a loud sob escapes. The nurse hands her baby. Orihime carefully takes hold of her child, crying. She's done it. She finally did it. She's a mom; she's a mother now. After all the miscarriages, all the strife and heartache…she's finally a mother. She did it. She's a mom. She's a mom.

She's a mom.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the nurse asks her. Orihime nods, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face. The nurse hands her the scissors and guides her to cutting the cord. Orihime smiles, holding her baby close. She feels a gentle touch on her shoulder. She looks up to see Ichigo standing above her with the other baby.

Gently, he leans down and gives the child. Her heart swells so much that it bursts in her chest. She's holding her children.

She's a mother!

Chest shuddering, she cries, planting soft kisses on both of their foreheads, holding them close. Her heart is so full. It's so filled with love. She loves her boys.

She loves them.

* * *

**bRoKeN**

* * *

Orihime groggily awakes to the sound of soft singing.

Soon after she had given birth to her sons, she fell asleep. She was completely exhausted and her head felt as though it was underwater. She doesn't know how long she was asleep for. But it's the soft singing that interests her.

"…Tooku ni ite mo kimi ni todoku darou

Kono boku ga kokoro kome okuru messeeji

Kibou koso rashinban sa Ai wo yubisasu yo

Nemure Sotto nemure Asu wa yume tairiku."

She cranes her neck and sees Ichigo standing over the two boys, stroking their faces, singing softly to them. She bites her lips, closing her eyes, fighting the tears that wants to surface.

Never.

She has never heard him sing before. Even to songs on the radio. She heard him whistle, but never humming, never singing. She doesn't say anything. She lets him continue, covering her mouth with her hand, her tears falling.

"Jidai wa umi ni shizumu yuuhi no you sa

Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku

Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku."

"What was that?" she asks him softly, when he was done. He doesn't flinch, doesn't turn around.

"Just something my mom use to sing to me and my sisters," he responds quietly.

"It's beautiful," she swallows thickly, bitting her lower lip. He nods, not saying anything. after a few minutes of silence, she sits up, running her hands through her hair. "How are they?"

"They're sleeping so not much is going on…you made some really beautiful babies Hime," he tells her.

She smiles, shaking her head tiredly. "We made some beautiful babies Ichigo…Can you bring them to me?" He nods, standing up, and pushing their beds over to her. He lifts up one and hands him to her.

"He's the oldest," Ichigo tells her, handing her baby. She smiles, holding him close nuzzling him.

"Hi…it's me…it's mommy…how are you? Are you happy?" she looks up at Ichigo who's holding their second child. She notices that his eyes are rimmed red, as if he was crying recently.

She can't handle that. Of all the things in this world that she had to endure, Ichigo's tears is not one of them. She can't see them. She just can't. She turns away from him, choking on her own tears.

"So…have you given any thought to names?" she asks him.

"What?"

"Names. I think its only fair that we each name one. Besides, I can only think of one. I would love it…very much if you were to help me name our sons." She tells him quietly.

He looks at her, his brown eyes unsure and questioning. He looks down at his son, so many emotions coursing through him. Feeling swells in his breast as he looks loving at the beautiful baby boy, a smile making its way across his face.

"Kenji…he looks like a Kenji to me…" Ichigo says softly, his eyes slightly unsure as he looks up to Orihime for confirmation. She smiles at him, nodding.

"Kenji-kun…I love it." She looks at her first born, tightly held in her arms. "I think I'll name you Ichirou. Kenji and Ichirou Kurosaki." Ichigo heads snaps up as he looks at her, confusion coloring his face.

"Wha?"

"You're their father. You're going to be in their life, they'll have your last name."

"But-"

"There's no but's Ichigo…However, if you don't want them to have your last name-"

"NO!" he shouts, his face tinted red. He calms down. "Uh…no…it's actually a really huge honor…a really…Orihime…these boys are the greatest gift that you could ever give to me…Arigato."

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

_**8 weeks later**_

_**Winter**_

Orihime leaves her boys room, ensuring their peaceful slumber. She leans against their door, smiling, still can't believe that she's a mother.

She's a mother.

She bites her lip, and makes her way to her kitchen in her spacious four-bedroom home. She searches the cabinet for some raspberry leaf tea, frowning when she sees that she is out.

It's been 2 months since her children were born, but it doesn't feel that way. It feels as though they were only born yesterday. But they weren't.

They were born October 21st, 2013 at 2:13 am and 2:24 am. Both of them weighing 3lbs and 4 oz. perfectly healthy and beautiful with bright orange hair. Obviously, they were the spitting image of their father. It seems that Ichigo have strong genes.

She's pulled from her thoughts when Ichigo enters her kitchen, grocery bags in tow. She gave him a key to her house so that he could come and visit the twins whenever he wants. Some people would think that it's weird, but he's over every day, sometimes with Kumiko so that she can see her baby brothers, and it's too much to answer the door, especially with twins, so she didn't see it as a big deal.

"Ohayo Orihime, I brought some snacks for you and the boys." He tells her stocking the cabinets with stuff from the bags. Her eyes widens when she sees the raspberry leaf tea and rushes to take it from his hands.

"Arigato Ichigo-kun," she tells her, solely focused on the tea, making a pot of hot water for the tea.

"So how are the boys? Is it warm enough in their room?" he asks turning to face her.

"Yeah, they're fine. They're sleep right now, so shh." She whispers. He nods, closing the cabinets quietly and putting juices in the fridge. "Ichigo-kun, they're only eight weeks, they can't have juice yet, only milk and sometimes water."

"I know that…of course I knew that..." he runs his hands through his hair, slowly opening the fridge.

"Just leave them, Kumiko might like them. When are you bringing her over again? I saw the cutest little dress and I want to see her in it."

"Um…well I'm taking her to a party tomorrow, I can bring her over before and she can try it on then?"

"That's wonderful. It's such a pretty dress. It's a sweater dress really, cream with little bows on it. I hope she likes it."

"She will. She loves everything that you buy her." Orhime nods, smiling.

Thiers slince for awhile, the sound being only that of the tea kettle. Orihime sighs, ready to get what's been on her chest since she was at the hospital off.

Yeah, Ichigo comes over everyday and spends time with the boys, but…he still gives her her space. He doesn't hang around unessairily, doesn't stay for tea. There's nothing wrong with it she just…she just wants to talk to him before he leaves again.

"Ichigo-kun…can we talk…like talk talk?" she asks him, turning to face him. His orange eyebrows draws together, a subtle fear leaks into his eyes. Suddenly he's afraid that she'll ask him to visit the twins less and he isn't sure if he'll be able to handle that.

"Yeah…sure…what's up?"

"I'm…not so emotional now like I was when I was pregnant, or even those few weeks after I was pregnant. My…hormones have been normal for a few weeks now and I have been…thinking…about us." She tugs on the long, thick braid that fell down the side of her body, pushing her bangs back. She takes a deep breath. " I can do this…by myself. I can raise our children without you. I'm happy and I don't wake up confused or angry or hurt anymore. I realize that I can be happy now…without you. I don't need you in my life anymore. I'm good. I thought that I needed you, but I don't. My boys, our boys…they're enough, they're all I need. I'm good. I really am." She looks him in his eyes, hers clear and determine while his hold hurt.

He closes his eyes and nods, understanding what she's saying. Yeah, it doesn't hurt him anymore to be around her, but he still…it's pointless for what he hoped for. It didn't matter.

"I can do this without you. I just wanted you to know that…I'm happy. Something that I haven't been in years, I'm finally happy." She smiles at him.

"I'm glad…that you're happy. I am. It actually," he makes a sound that resembles a strangled chuckle. " It makes me happy to see you doing so well. I'm proud of you Hime, I really am."

"Arigato, but I wasn't finish. I can do this without you and I am happy without you but…I miss you. I miss us. My head its clear now, I don't have hormones and stuff yelling at me, well, atleast they're not yelling at me loudly and it's clear…I miss you and I want you back…in my life. I want you to be with me…and I don't care what anyone says I don't care how wrong this may seem, but I just want to make it clear that I don't need you. I don't need you for the boys, I don't need you to be happy. But I want you. It's something that I want. You…I want you Ichigo…I want you.

"I don't want to live the rest of my life without you in it. Our old releationship…we wrecked that…we wrecked that pretty badly. But we can start over, we can start again. We…as individuals, we're not broken. We can start over, from scratch, we can do that. If you want to that is…" she clasps her hands behind her back, looking down. She glances at him to gauge his reaction.

His brown eyes are impassive, searching her as if he's not quite believing what she's offering.

"You…you want…me?" he asks her…scared that this might be a trick.

She nods shyly, biting her lower lip. "Yes…I do…do you…do you want…me?" she asks him.

He shakes his head, closing the distance between them, holding her tight, crushing her small body against his. "I've never stopped wanting you," he whispers, a singular tear falling down his face. She wraps her arms around him, trying to calm her heart, not wanting to get lost in this sea of emotions.

"Kami Ichigo…I love you…I know some people through that around but I honestly love you and I love being with you. This is my reason. My love for you is my reason, not to fight for our old relationship, but to try for a new one…" He nods, holding on to her tighter, his broken heart mending.

"But Ichigo…we can't…we have to take it slow this time…we can't rush into things…I don't know, I can still be influenced by other things. We can start as friends and maybe then it can develop into something more. Hopefully it can develop into something more…But we need to take things slow…because I want to fall in love with you….and I want to make you fall in love with me…I want us to build this relationship so it does…fall apart…I love you but I want to love you the right way…and maybe…maybe we can teach each other how to love again…we just…we just need time…we need a lot of time…but I'm willing to put forth the effort if you are." Ichigo nods, not letting her go, never wanting to let her go ever again.

Slowly, she pulls from him, wiping her eyes, sniffling and smiling. She thrusts her hand out to him, a smile on her face.

"Ohayo…I'm Inoue Orihime." He looks at her, smiling, he barks out a small laugh, grasping her small hand in his larger one.

"Ohayo Inoue…I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ohayho Kurosaki-san…I hope we can be friends." She smiles, shaking his hand.

He nods.

"I hope so as well."

* * *

**BrOkEn**

* * *

**Tokyo winter 2007**

Ichigo shuffles in to his home, irritable because his father is trying persuade him to go to China for business.

"Hime I'm home!" he calls out, stepping out of his shoes.

"In here Ichigo-kun!" he hears her voice coming from the livingroom. He smiles, shuffling out of his coat, making his way to her. He rounds the corner, spotting her on the couch with Tatsuki. He nods to Tatsuki, making his way to Orihime, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"How was your day?" he asks her, walking to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"It was great, Tatsuki and I went to the mall and to the gynecologist, and to get our nails done!" she shouts from the living room. "What did you do?"

"Work, work and more work. Oh wait, I fought the old man, but that's work as well, so nothing new." He comes back in with juice and water for her and Tatsuki.

"Arigato Ichigo-kun, so are you excited?" Tatsuki asks him.

His eyebrows draws together. "Excited? Why would I be excited?" He sits on the arm of the couch next to Orihime. Tatsuki frowns.

"It's just that most people are excited about their first child, but I guess you're one in a million."

"First child? What in the hell are you talking about?" He looks from her to Orihime. Orihime eyes widens as she realizes that she neglected to tell her husband the news.

"Hime-chan…did you not tell him that you are pregnant?" Tatsuki asks her.

"Wait you're pregnant?"

"Oh, Gomenasai Ichigo-kun," she smacks herself in her forehead. "I forgot to tell you. I guess I was so excited that it slipped my mind. Gomen, please forgive me," she looks at him with large, pleading grey eyes.

He is angry…he's angry but he can't be angry with her, he loves her…but…she didn't tell him…she forgot…she's really forgetful so it's okay…she didn't do it on purpose…she didn't mean it.

He shakes his head, smiling at her. "How can I be mad when you're pregnant? You're pregnant! We're having a baby!" he tells her, lifting her from the couch, spinning her around. He pulls her close to him and tenderly places a kiss on her plump lips. "I love you so much. You're going to have my baby for me…thank you…thank you so much Hime."

"No thank you Ichigo…for making it so that I can have you baby. We're a family. We're going to raise a family. I love you so much Ichigo-kun…" she whisper tilting her head to that their lips can meet once more.

* * *

Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?


	22. Dog Days are Over

Yay,here's the final chapter. I hope that you all enjoy. If You wish for an alternate ending, then please let me know. I'll see what I can do. But Remember, I will only do one if more than 15 people ask. Other than that;

Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

"People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life.

A true soul mate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet, because they tear down your walls and smack you awake. But to live with a soul mate forever? Nah. Too painful. Soul mates, they come into your life just to reveal another layer of yourself to you, and then leave.

A soul mates purpose is to shake you up, tear apart your ego a little bit, show you your obstacles and addictions, break your heart open so new light can get in, make you so desperate and out of control that you have to transform your life, then introduce you to your spiritual master..."

― Elizabeth Gilbert, Eat, Pray, Love

**Tokyo, Spring 2017**

"Okay boys, let's race to the beach," Orihime calls out to her sons as she gathers the material of her white cotton peasant skirt. Her sunset hair flies in the wind as she lightly jogs towards the direction of the water. Twin spikey orange heads bobs up and down as her two boys race to the park, large, goofy grins on their faces. They run as fast as their little legs can possibly carry them, giggles and laughs escaping their mouths.

They tumble on the soft sand, falling over each other clumsily. They dissolve in a fit of giggles as a small wave of water rushes over them. They scramble up to move away from the edge of water.

Orihime stands up, a smile lingering on her face. She looks around with a small frown on her face. She spots a familiar spiky orange head, covered in beach gear, struggling to make his way down the beach. She giggles as he trips and comes rolling down, an assortment of things flying from his hands.

"Boys, let's go help daddy, okay?" she looks to her twin boys who are the spitting image of their father with the exception of her large grey eyes and smile. They nod in unison.

Ichiro turns to his brother, "Bet I can beat you there."

"No you can't!" Kenji responds loudly. They race each other to their farther, shoving each other. Soon, they both fall to the ground, fighting each other, their previous mission forgotten. Orihime sighs, and rolls her eyes, marching to them.

"Please, boys, stop fighting, or you'll be in trouble with your father," she pleads with them, pulling them apart.

"He started it!" they yell in unison as they point at each other, sand in their hair. Orihime smile, shaking her head as she dusts the sand out of their hair.

"Orihime-nee!" Orihime turns around and spots a dark haired girl, rushing towards her.

"Kumiko-chan," Orihime smiles softly,

"Onee-san!" they boys shout, breaking from Orihime and running to their older sister, tackling her to the ground.

Orihime looks up and sees Rukia and Renji carrying beach gear, waving. She smiles and returns their waves, getting up to meet them.

"Ohayo Kuchiki-chan, Abarai-kun."

"Ohayo Inoue-chan, did you wait long?" Rukia asks her. Orihime shakes her head.

"No, we just arrived here, same as you."

"Where's Ichigo-kun?" Renji asks, his weirdly shaped eyebrow lifts up, or Orihime assumes that they do.

"Oh, he's back there," she turns to point to a struggling Ichigo with beach gear, his anger mounting higher and higher with the equipment. She frowns, "He needs help, I think. I'll be back."

"Oh don't worry about it Orihime-chan, I'll help him," Renji offers, putting down the things that he held. He jogs over to Ichigo to offer his help, laughing at him. Soon, an argument ensues between the both of them. Rukia releases an exasperated sigh while Orihime bites her lower lip in worry.

Tatsuki comes up behind both of the arguing men, landing a punch in Ichigo's face, and elbowing Renji in the jaw, rolling her eyes. Ulquiorra follows behind her, oddly dressed in swim shorts and a short sleeved, button down white shirt, which is unbuttoned, revealing sharply define pecs and abs.

Tatsuki makes her way towards Orihime and gives her a large hug. "Tatsuki-chan! I'm so glad that you and Ulquiorra-san could make it!"

"What? And miss Ichigo struggle to put up a beach umbrella? Never," she laughs.

Orihime reaches down and touches Tatsuki's flat stomach. "I can't believe you're pregnant!" She squeals, unable to get over the surprise her friend dropped on her a few days ago.

"I still can't believe you're dating Ichigo again," She replies sourly, folding her arms.

"Tatsuki-chan, it's been 4 months, I'd thought that you'd be used to it by now." Tatsuki pulls her in a tight grip.

"I'll never be used to. I can't forget how he's treated you."

"Neither can I. But my heart's healed. And he's spent 4 years proving to me that he's worthy of my love. Besides, I love him, and we all know that love makes us do crazy things. Like wearing a blue knee length chiffon dress with a tiara to a Halloween party." Orihime smiles and nudges Tatsuki referring to last year's Halloween party.

Tatsuki smiles, a blush dusting her cheeks as she looks back to Ulquiorra. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that."

Orihime feels a tugging on her skirt, she looks down to see Kumiko and her large 6 year old eyes staring up at her. "Yes, Kumiko-chan."

"Can we get snow cones?" she asks softly, her violet eyes pleading.

"Of course we can! Come on, we'll get some for everyone." Orihime leans down and picks the little girl, placing her on her hip and making her way to the snack bar. Once they arrive to the snack bar, Orihime puts Kumiko down and furrows her brows in concentration as she thinks of what everyone would like for their snow cones. "I think I'll have 3 blue raspberries and ah!" she's pushed forward. She grabs on to the counter to brace herself.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Kumiko yells at the guy who bumped into Orihime, her face indignant.

"Oh Kumiko-chan, it's okay, I'm sure he didn't mean to." Orihime smiles as the burly guy who bumped into her.

"Yeah, so shut up, you little twerp," he tells Kumiko.

"Hey don't talk to me that way you oaf!" The little girl screams and kicks at him.

"Kumiko-chan, don't call other people names, it's not nice, and sir, I would appreciate if you would refrain from insulting my daughter as well. She's only six."

"I don't care. This little bitch needs to learn some manners."

"Excuse me? What did you just call my child?" Orihime asks, astounded that an adult would use such language against a child.

"You heard me, I called her a bitch, just like her bitch mother. What are you going to do about it?" He asks, shoving Orihime.

Kumiko growls, and rushes at the man. She then sinks her teeth into his fleshy calf. He howls in pain, lifting his fist to hit her.

"No!" Orihime yells, running into the man, grabbing on to his arm. "Kumiko-chan, run!" she tells the girl. Kumiko releases the man and runs out of the shack. The man knocks Orihime off of him, reaching for Kumiko. Orihime extends her leg, tripping the guy. She scrambles up and leaves the shack, not running nearly as fast as the six year old.

She can hear the man, yelling after her, chasing her and Kumiko. She sees her friends, and relief washes over her like a wave of cool, refreshing water.

Kumiko makes it to Ichigo, pointing towards Orihime and the fact that she's running. Orihime sees him change from his cheery disposition to a man rising from the pits of hell. He charges towards Orihime, his hands balled in fists. She ducks as his fist moves and cracks across the man's jaw. She rushes to Kumiko, gathering the small girl in her arms.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" she asks her, checking the girl.

"Kumiko-chan! What happened? Why is Ichigo-kun fighting that man?" Rukia asks, kneeling besides her daughter.

"He pushed Orihime-nee, so I bit him and he tried to hit me, but Orihime-nee stopped him and he called us bad words." Kumiko excitedly recounts the event.

"He what?" Rukia shouts astounded. "Inoue-chan, are you alright?"

"Hai, I'm fine, but I'm concerned about Ichigo-kun," she turns around spotting the fight which has more people joining in, rather than trying to stop it. Apparently, the man had friends and Renji and Ulquiorra joined the fight. Orihime didn't think that Ulquiorra was one much for fights. However, the longer he hangs around them, the more fights he's been in.

Orihime tilts her head as she watches Ichigo fight on the behalf of her and Kumiko. She will never like to admit it, but she always gets a warm feeling inside of her when Ichigo fights for her. Don't get her wrong, she is far from a violent person, but she loves that feeling of danger; it excites her.

She feels the edges of her lips curl up in a smile as she watches Ichigo's strong form as he reels his fist back and releases it repeatedly in the man's already bloodied face. Ichigo's face holds no exertion, just pure fury. It might be weird, but watching him fight, she can feel herself falling in love with him.

They hear the shrill sound of a whistle blowing. They all turn their attention to the policemen heading their way.

"Oh no," Rukia groans, palming her face. She scrambles up, calling out to the men. "Come on guys, we have to go! You're going to get arrested," she tries reasoning with them. "Kumiko-chan, get your brothers and go to Arisawa-chan, okay!" Rukia tells the girl, rushing over to the men. Orihime follows her, rushing to Ichigo, pulling him off the nearly unconscious man.

"Ichigo-kun, we have to go. The police-"

"Hey you! Wait! You're under arrest!" the policemen yell. Orihime squeals, running away, pulling Ichigo along with her. Renji runs ahead of them, scooping up Kumiko and racing to his car. Orihime and Ichigo scoop up their boys and rush to their car, expertly strapping them in.

Orihime gets, in her seat, looking out the window, seeing Renji and Rukia already peeling out of the parking lot and Tatsuki and Ulquiorra hopping into their car.

"Are you ready, Hime?" Ichigo asks her. She looks back to her sons, and their giggling faces, excited by all the violence, happy for the action. She turns back to Ichigo loving warm brown eyes, feeling her face break into a smile.

"Yeah, let's go."

Broken

"They did it for love, and sometimes love makes us do the irrational … even the inexcusable."

― Melissa de la Cruz, The Van Alen Legacy

* * *

The End.


End file.
